


Defining Home

by LadyKimmey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, Despair, Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral, Smut, Violence, graphic sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 78,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: "What do you want, Jesus?" - Sasha. With the prospect of a future, Paul now has the answer. He knows exactly what he wants and who he wants to share it with. The problem is the man he has chosen doesn't want the same."You ever think about it? Settling down?" - Abraham. After a year of traveling between Alexandria and Hilltop, Daryl has decided where he belongs. Does his decision have to do with finding a place to call home, or having someone special there to return to?"You should try it sometime, even if it doesn't last." - Maggie. Ready to try, Paul takes steps to get closer to the man he wants to let in. His actions set in motion a misunderstanding that could rob him of everything. His home, his life, and the man he loves.





	1. Making A Change

A/N: Okay, this is going to be set after the final battle with the Saviors. I'm going for a little over a year. Gives them time to settle in and get things going again. Since season 8 isn't out, I have no idea who they are going to let live, etc. So most of the characters that will pass through this fic will mostly be main characters, a few OC's. Since it is mainly going to focus on Daryl and Paul (Jesus). 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead (if I did these two would already be together) and I don't make any profit from this work of fiction. (It is mainly for my own pleasure and hopefully that of the readers)

 

Warnings: This fic will contain Smut, Oral, Anal, Anal Fingering, Violence, Language, Angst, Despair, and Minor Character Death. 

 

Chapter One

.  
.  
.

Another day, much like the one before. Over a year ago, he would have prayed for the monotonous day in, day out, of an average life. As good as life could get for those that had survived the end. Not just the rising of the undead, but the end of the organization called the Saviors. The Sanctuary was used by some that had nowhere else to go, people that no longer had the will to fight. The Hilltop was no different than Alexandria, or the Kingdom, all three colonies co-existing together. Occupants were getting on with their lives, doing what had to be done to keep going. Paul was no different than the new mother standing nearby. Choosing to continue on with his life, what he did have of one. He should be thankful, he was still alive. There was still a chance to be happy and have a future. 

 

The squeaking of the springs announced that it was time to oil the gate again. The creaking loud enough to make the bottom of his teeth hurt. Seeing the two vehicles rolling in did more than that. His chest clenched, palms began to sweat, good thing he recalled to slip on his gloves. Many organs responded at recognizing the scruffy and unkept hair in the passenger side of the truck. Like clockwork, the envoy from Alexandria had arrived to check on them and to discuss trade. More of a see what we got, do you need anything. The same went when he would make the trip to The Kingdom. He always came back with more than what he was sent with. Why their community was thriving and growing. Last month alone, they had found and recruited twenty more people. More people, meant more supplies. More modular homes had been brought and lined up inside, forcing the settlement to be expanded. 

 

What did he want? A friend had asked him, the words still rang in his head. It had been asked for a different purpose at the time, but it had made him think. What did he want? Besides making Hilltop into a place one would want to call home? That had been achieved at a great price, it wasn’t what he wanted. Not truly. With Maggie leading things, living was something they all looked forward to each morning they were blessed to wake. Hilltop was a place one could bring their family. 

 

What did he want? The answer was simple. He wanted what he couldn’t have. Months, that was how long it had taken him to realize the answer that had been there all along. Having close friends, a real family, gave one pause to understand and know what would make you truly happy. Circumstances had pushed the signs in the back of his mine, he had ignored what was there. Hadn’t wanted to think about it, he had already lost too much. With the upcoming war with the Saviors, it had been so easy to tell himself that it was foolish to think about what he might want in the future. With plenty of time on his hands, he hadn’t been able to put it off any longer. 

 

What he wanted, who he wanted, he had the answer. It was climbing out of the truck. The muscular arms immediately reached out to pull the smiling woman into an embrace. Maggie had told him that he should try to let others close, especially when it came to boyfriends. Even if it doesn’t last forever, it is worth it. That was who he wanted to try with, who he wanted to be close to. 

 

The attraction had been there from the start. The badass, scruffy male with a chip on his shoulder. The dislike was clear, the disdain. Becoming allies, he had seen a side that wasn’t anything like the face most of the world saw. Someone that cared a lot for others, a man that wore his heart on his sleeve. Unlike himself, Daryl was a beautiful and strong person that deserved only good things. There was so much to love about the man as a whole, he couldn’t pick out one thing or ten. 

 

The feelings had begun some time after Daryl had returned from being held captive. The strength it had to take not to be broken. By chance he had stumbled upon the man making his escape. He could have kept scouting, kept doing as Sasha had asked. Instead, he had left with him. At that moment, he wanted to make sure Daryl got out and made it home. Thinking back, he knew he wouldn’t have left without him either way. Seeing the man in chains, unbending, his heart still loyal to his friends and family. 

 

What did he want? He wanted what Rick had with Michonne. What Maggie once had with Glenn. Even if it didn’t last forever, it would be worth it. Each day that passed, was a day missed out on. They would all eventually slip through his fingers, day in and day out. What he wanted, he couldn’t have. The man he had fallen in love with didn’t see him as anything other than a friend. He wanted to embrace the man and finally let someone in. 

 

“Carl,” Rick embraced his son, glad that he was well. It was difficult, allowing his child to live so far away. The distance wasn’t that great, yet he worried. He got it, Enid was here. “Jesus.”

 

“Rick,” Paul gave the man a nod, staying in the background. Things would go as they always did, the group would come in for lunch as others unpacked the supplies. Unable to resist, his gaze was drawn towards the silent male. Daryl was turned towards the setup, looking towards the new expansion. Had something caught his attention? The hair was cleaner than normal, not that he had ever thought it a bad thing. Daryl carried the rugged look well, it suited him. What he would do to be able to run his fingers through the hair just once. 

 

“Come, you guys are late, and I had them prepare lunch.” Maggie was starving. She gave a reassuring smile towards Daryl, he was nervous. Then he was going to wait on her. The discussion had been brought up the last time they had visited. Daryl was thinking of permanently relocating to Hilltop. There was only reason it hadn’t been done yet, Rick. 

 

It would have been rude to walk away. Paul went with them, as he always did. A large part of him wanted to run, that little nagging thing called his heart made him stay. Any time spent with Daryl, was time worth spent. These days it was around a table, or standing outside of a damn truck to help unpack supplies or pack them. Wanting that time, he joined them inside Barrington House to enjoy lunch. So it began, he made it a point to take the seat next to the grumbling male. All were there, except Carl.

 

“That son of mine, where did he run off to?” Rick would have preferred to have lunch with him as well. Was it too much to ask that he remain for an hour? He wouldn’t expect it if they still lived in Alexandria together. 

 

“Um,” Maggie took a sip of the cool lemonade, waiting for the dish to be passed around. This talk, one she didn’t want to do. As leader and friend, she felt she needed to say something. “There is something you should know, Carl and Enid have moved in with each other.”

 

“What?” Oh hell no, they have not. Rick forwent grabbing the basket of fresh bread. Someone better laugh and tell him it was a joke. His son was not shacking up with a girl. They were too young, “Do I need to take him home?”

 

“You aren’t doing any such thing,” Michonne took a roll and slapped it on her husband’s plate. They were both young. If Carl was old enough to fight in a war, he was old enough to experience love. “What were you doing at his age?”

 

“At most, hoping to grab a breast or two.” Not living with a girl. He was too young to be a grandparent. Judith was barely speaking good and her brother was trying to make her an aunt. “Did you at least have the talk with them?”

 

“If not, she’s too late. That trailers already done the rocking.” Daryl had noticed the girl coming out of the same one that Carl had exited upon their arrival. Enid had been wearing some kind of flimsy robe, complete with sex-head. 

 

“Brother, I don’t need you making assumptions. Let me have the hope that my boy is being sensible about his choices.” Rick didn’t want to think about it. “There is no way to know for sure if it has gone that far.”

 

“It has,” Paul passed the basket next door. His trailer was right next to the one the couple had decided to occupy. The previous tenants had moved onto one of the newer homes, as those weren’t fit for a large family. Carl and Enid were being intimate. “They live next door to me.”

 

“And how would you know? You peeping?” Michonne grinned at the horrified expression. She was curious how Jesus would know. 

 

“They leave the windows open, and I like to sit outside sometimes. Trust me, it has gone that far.” Did he have to spell it out? They were fucking. He knew what sex sounded like, the trailer didn’t rock but the two weren’t moaning and talking dirty to each other for his benefit. 

 

“Dammit,” Rick trusted Jesus not to lie to him. A long talk would be needed with his son. There was protection, thinking things through, and not rushing into something. They had to be careful if they weren’t ready for the responsibility of being parents. 

 

“Speaking of getting lucky, I have someone I want you to meet, Daryl.” Maggie brought it up. Daryl was wanting to relocate soon, and she had two ladies that were wanting introductions. “Since everyone is staying the night anyways, I decided to throw a little get together tonight. That is where Carl is, he is seeing to things. Oh, he plans to tell you about him and Enid, so be shocked.”

 

“What’s more shocking is that you have someone that wants to meet Daryl.” Rick would handle his kid that wasn’t a child any longer. They’d have the talk about being responsible. Staying for a little fun would be relaxing. 

 

“Fuck you,” Daryl gave them both the proper finger. It wasn’t funny, he didn’t need to be introduced to anyone. He wasn’t interested. When he found someone, it would be on his own terms. “I don’t need to be set up.”

 

“Don’t be that way, Pookie.” Michonne reached across the table to pinch the grizzly face, using the pet name. Her hand was playfully slapped away. “Maggie is only trying to help. You never know, you could meet your someone there. Though, I doubt he’ll be as handsome and sweet as mine, and I don’t share.”

 

That was worth a snort. Daryl eyed the two, it could make one queasy. Sorry, Rick did nothing for him. “You can keep him. I don’t do anything hairy or looks that scraggly. Rick isn’t nowhere near pretty enough.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re missing,” but a lady never tells. Michonne elbowed the octopus sitting next to her. Now wasn’t the time for it. Seriously, they needed to find Daryl someone. Either here or back in Alexandria. Rick had confirmed that the man had never shown interest in anyone. 

 

“On that note, I’m going to head out. If you want to enjoy yourselves tonight, I need to make sure you won’t attract the attention of any unwanted guests.” And he didn’t want to listen to them make suggestions for Daryl. Paul pushed away from the table, he had heard enough. Maggie had already tried to lure him into this talk. Many of the single women there would like a personal hookup with the tracker. Anyone with eyes and taste would jump at the chance to get close to Daryl. “I’m going to see if Carl needs any help. Please, enjoy your lunch.”

 

“Jesus,” Maggie said his name. Looking on with worry as he pushed his chair back in. “You aren’t going to finish your lunch.”

 

“I’m good,” far from it. Paul practically ran from the room. Once outside, a deep breath  
was taken. The cool air settling in his lungs, doing nothing for the ache that remained. So that was the reason behind the little ‘party’ tonight. It wasn’t just about trying to get the newest arrivals to blend in. Maggie had spotted one that she wanted to introduce to Daryl. The woman was going to play matchmaker. 

 

Being upset with her would be wrong. She had no idea how he felt. If he attended the affair, would he have to watch some women flirt, perhaps more with the one he wanted? It was bound to happen, sooner or later. Just because he preferred to stay alone, didn’t mean that the other man would do so. 

 

How to get the one he wanted? Was it even possible? Daryl hadn’t stated whether or not he preferred females. All he had said was that he preferred prettier than Rick. That could mean a female, or softer features. That he did have, buried beneath the facial covering. Unscruffy? There was little to go on, he had no idea what Daryl would like. 

 

“Why the long face?” Enid stopped her neighbor and closest male friend. “You look like someone just stole your favorite puppy. Want to share?” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Relax, I can do this. I cut Maggie’s hair all the time.” Enid had to gather up her courage to do it though. Did she really have to cut it? Such thick, long, soft, hair. Yeah, she was going to butcher it, just because. She went through trouble just to make her own look presentable and not a flat mess. Jesus had nice hair, there was enough body that it didn’t look lifeless. It was a bit long for a man, but it was part of his charm. “Okay, do you really want me to do this? And did you pick something out?”

 

“Yes, do this one.” Paul turned back to page twelve of the magazine. Leave it to Carl to pick up such things for his girlfriend while out. The hairstyle was a bit out of date, who would care? The style would get it off his neck, and show more of his face. The either dead or zombie singer had posed for an article about what he wanted in a love interest. 

 

“Okay, one boyband haircut coming up.” Enid cringed at the first clip, more than a foot of hair fell. What a waste, “Is this guy really worth getting rid of your hair? It makes you Jesus, Jesus. I can’t even imagine what you’re going to look like when I’m done. You do realize that this haircut isn’t going to work with that stuff hanging from your face. It will clash, bigtime.”

 

“I’m going to shave,” he was going to get rid of it. It was time for a change. Besides, he didn’t want to be seen as Jesus. He wanted Daryl to see him as Paul, someone that was available and interested. His identity was disappearing onto a heap on his lap. The long tresses were how people recognized him. “And he’s worth it.”

 

“Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?” Enid removed most of the length from the back with a few snips. Why go through so much trouble? “Besides, how do you even know that Daryl is into other guys. He comes off more as asexual.”

 

“No, he doesn’t,” Paul swore hearing the chuckle. He had walked right into it. She was a very perceptive girl, he should have known. “How did you know?”

 

“The better question is how doesn’t he know?” Everyone knew that Jesus was longing after someone, they just didn’t know who. Maggie and Carl both realized that their friend was in love with someone, just not who. She on the other hand, had more time on her hand, and she paid attention. She had taken to watching Jesus, it was simple to realize that it wasn’t with someone that stayed at the Hilltop, so she had taken to watching him around people that came around. First trip, she had known it was Daryl. 

 

“Cause I make a point not to let him know,” How much was she going to leave in the front? He didn’t want it getting into his eyes. Was there more? 

 

“You gonna tell me what made you decide to get rid of your look?” The majority of the hair was gone. It was time to work on the style that had been requested. “You do realize this is a lot like Maggie’s hairstyle.”

 

“Yes, that is why I picked it. I know you can do it.” The style would look different on him, he was a guy and the bangs should be a little longer if she cut it right. The sides and back would be shorter as well, not by much. “To answer your question. He doesn’t like scruffy or hairy.”

 

“That could mean he likes girls.” She was just pointing it out. 

 

“Finish, before Carl comes hunting for you. It is already dark out, I’m sure they have begun.” He wanted to get ready and out. How long before Maggie pushed someone in Daryl’s face. Would the man go for it? What if he was doing this for naught? Well, either he’d get the man’s attention or he wouldn’t. By the end of the night he would know what kind of chances he stood. 

 

“Hold still, I want to make sure I got you even.” Going around, she trimmed the bangs, just below the eyebrows. Running a hand through, she was satisfied. “You’re good. I would suggest jumping in the shower and rinsing off. I’ll clean up this mess before I leave.”

 

“Thanks,” He knocked what he could off, giving her more to clean up. Wanting to see the  
damage, Paul walked into the tiny bathroom. It was hard to tell right now, he needed a shower. The door was locked, giving him privacy. He stripped down and jumped into the warm spray. His water heater wasn’t the best, it sucked. 

 

What hair had been left clinging to his shoulders went down the drain. Fingers swept in the mess, it felt odd not having any more to wash. His hair hadn’t been this short since junior high. The entire reason for allowing it to grow out, along with the facial hair had been his less than masculine appearance. Of all the reasons to get rid of it, was it a good one? Would it make a difference? 

 

Stepping out, with just the thin towel around his waist, he went to the cracked mirror. Another was used to get take most of the moisture out, before plugging in the crap hairdryer. Ten minutes in, what was left on his head was dry. The brush smoothed it out, Enid had done a wonderful job of getting it close to what he had asked for. The bangs were a tad longer than he had asked, hanging just in his eyes. The only reason he could see was that his hair was used to parting to the side so it left his vision clear. 

 

The next task would be getting rid of the face. To go without it, it would feel strange. Did he really want to get rid of it? Doing so might not even produce the look that may attract the other man. What if he didn’t try? He had to ask himself that. What if he did nothing and allowed another to get catch the man’s attention? Would he regret not taking the chance? Could he live with seeing someone take the place he coveted, knowing he had done nothing to fight for what he wanted. It was just hair, it would grow back if this didn’t work. Six months, he’d be looking like his namesake again. 

 

The scissors were used first to take the majority of the beard from his face. Halfway through he heard the laughter and music from outside. The fun had begun, somewhat. The music wouldn’t get too loud, so it wouldn’t draw any walkers. The only way it would be heard was if they were already close to Hilltop. They had spent the most part of the day sweeping the area of any stragglers. As long as nothing exploded, it should be alright. There was a good chance that Daryl was already out there. 

 

Quickly trimming the rest, he found the electric razor buried underneath the cabinet. Just the slight fuzz didn’t look too bad on his face. Should he leave it? No, no scruffiness. The damn thing actually worked. He had picked it up over two years ago during a run. Before the undead, he would have stared at the thing behind a pane of glass wishing he had the kind of occupation to be able to afford the styling equipment. As advertised on the box, it smoothed out his cheeks. Gone, even above his mouth. 

 

Turning it off, he had to look at himself. Where was the aftershave? That too was left unopened, it expired next month. No time like the present then. The scent was spicy but not overpowering. There, it was done. Staring back at him was someone he didn’t know. A face he hadn’t seen in years. No, he didn’t recognize himself. This for someone that had tried to beat the shit out of him the first time they had met. A man that had made him quickly fall in love and continued to fall further every time he saw him. When would he hit the bottom? When would he reach the point of no going back, of never getting over him? 

 

There was nothing else left to do except get dressed after cleaning up the mess he had made. A laugh escaped when he stepped out of the bathroom. The single bedroom door was left open, on his bed was already an outfit laid out for him. Enid’s doing. The young girl had taken the time to select what she thought would be appropriate for the evening. Others would be taking care of the patrols tonight. Maggie had given him the entire night off. May as well make the most of it.

 

Tonight’s attire wasn’t something he would normally put on. The clothing had been given to him because of the size. Beneath the layers of clothes he normally wore, he was a lot smaller than most of the men here. At five-seven, he was average height, not tall. After everything he had done physically over the last decade, he was still shy of being muscular. Compared to the man he found himself dreaming of, he wasn’t masculine at all. If he wore this, how slender he was would be noticed. 

 

It was an excellent choice if he wanted to catch someone’s attention. The blue jeans were snug on his hips, the light blue dress shirt showed off his eyes, making him look more feminine. His arms were bare, for the hell of it, he left the top three buttons undone. It did start to show off a chest that was void of any hair. Not bad, but was it enough? There were plenty of women here for Daryl to choose from. Or guys if he were willing to swing that way. Enough self-doubt, it was time to see what kind of reaction his target would have at his change. 

 

Sandals were slipped into, showing off bare feet. A small lamp was left on so he could see when he came back home. Paul stepped out of the trailer, leaving the door unlocked. There was nothing inside anyone would want to take. His home hadn’t changed much, less cramped without others staying with him. Thanks to Enid it had been straightened up from cleaning up the discarded hair. On his next run, he’d have to find a way to thank her. 

 

Those that were coming out to socialize were gathered around the large fire in front of Barrington House. Chairs had been brought out to form a ring around the blaze. Far enough to leave room for those that were intoxicated enough to get up there and dance. Not all had to be drunk to get up there. A laughing Michonne was dragging a reluctant Rick out of his chair, at the urging of Carl. Many others were joining in, two couples were grinding, not really dancing. 

 

It all looked like fun, however, he wasn’t interested in this type of fun. His eyes swept the area, looking for one person in particular. Two minutes, that was all it took to spot the man. Daryl had grabbed a chair for his personal use and had moved it away from the others. Not far from his current position, at the end of the row of trailers. A bottle was in the hand, a cigarette in the other. 

 

Staying in the shadows would accomplish nothing. Gathering up his courage, Paul strolled past the homes, heading for the lone tracker. That was a good sign, surely by now Maggie would have dragged whoever this person was. If Daryl was alone, then he most likely hadn’t been interested or this person would still be hanging around. Telling himself that, got him to the point he was at. Two trailers down from where Daryl sat. His presence must have been sensed, because the man turned. 

 

Paul stopped in his tracks, waiting. The lights inside were on, add in the bonfire, Daryl had to see him. Not as well as being in a lit room, but enough to see who it was. The eyes lingered on him, urging him forward. Until he was at the edge of home. Without a chair, he leaned against the wall. Doing so, he turned his gaze directly at the one he had come this way to spend time with. It was like being punched in the stomach, the gaze was hard and unrelenting. It didn’t leave him, watching. Unsure of what else to do, he did what he was best at, he smiled. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

A/N: I just want to say that if you haven't, google the actor that plays Jesus. Without the beard and long hair, he's definitely a pretty boy. SO BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER............... Keep in mind from this to that one, Daryl saw Jesus earlier that day, full beard with long hair. Normal Jesus attire. 

 

Please comment and kudo for me. Helps the muse and the desire to post faster.


	2. Taking A Chance

A/N: Next chapter, hope you like it. I am going to say again for this chapter. Daryl saw Jesus earlier, a few hours prior, he was in his heavy clothes, still with long hair and beard. I'm going with the TV Series Jesus, that character. Google him if you don't know what he looks like without the scruffiness, he's pretty as shit, it is hard to believe they are the same people. If you stare at both pics you may be able to say yeah, this is the same person. You'll see what I'm talking about. 

 

Warnings: YES! There will be smut in this chapter. Anal, Oral. Language.

 

Chapter Two

.  
.  
.

 

Even after the Apocalypse white men couldn’t dance. Watching the infamous leader prove that he had nothing resembling rhythm was humorous enough to make up for being forced to attend this thing. Daryl took a swig of the warm beer, managing to swallow the horse piss. Light beer sucked, but it was this or wine. The brew had never been his favorite thing, more Merle’s favorite drink. As long as he had his smokes, that was all he needed. Pretending that he was trying to enjoy himself kept others from trying to get him to participate. 

 

Maggie had already done what he had asked her not to, she had dragged three women over to meet him. Two had been pretty enough, he just hadn’t been interested. Five minutes in their presence and he had started making a point of nursing the beer. The chitter chatter had been annoying. What the hell was he doing here? 

 

Not at Hilltop. If things went well, he would be making the place his home. The decision had been made and he had discussed it with Maggie. As soon as they spoke to Rick about it, he would move his belongings. She didn’t have a place for him. He would have to take a room in Barrington House or with someone. The reason for remaining in Alexandria for so long was to help Rick. Now that the couple was married, he felt it was time to move on. 

 

Why was he still sitting here? No one would notice if he were to sneak inside. A few of the females were sending hopeful glances in his direction. A group of four were giggling amongst themselves, making their inspection of the male populace known. They had already set their eyes on him, none had bothered to approach him. One male had walked by, a cute blonde, and a casual hello had been spoken. For the last half hour, none had come this way. 

 

He might have spoken to the guy, if he had tried to stop to speak. He’d been cute enough. The only problem he had spotted was the height, he didn’t like anyone taller than himself. Hell, before the dead had begun walking, Daryl hadn’t allowed himself to admit what he liked. Growing up with Merle, and their old man, he hadn’t felt like he could. Their parent had been cruel and would have been doubly so if he had ever known. It was enough that he had been beaten because of who he was. Too soft, a disappointment, and a pansy. Only a bitch cried. As much as he had loved his brother, Merle hadn’t been far from turning into their father. Free of the old man, now his sibling, a weight had been lifted. There was no longer the need to pretend to be something he wasn’t. 

 

Daryl thought back on the conversation at lunch. Talk of Carl finding young love with Enid. He envied the boy that. Carl’s first time had been with a girl he cared for, one he planned to make his life partner. The complete opposite of his first time. At the age of thirteen, Merle had paid the neighborhood mattress-back to relieve him of his virginity, saying it would make a man out of him. He had cried after getting back home and locking himself in their room. It wasn’t a feeling he had enjoyed. His brother had ‘hooked’ him up with a few girls during the years. 

 

Watching Michonne and Rick together, it reminded him of never having a real relationship with someone. His life had been shit, not something you would share with someone before the world had changed. Since, he hadn’t thought about it, or wanted it. The new mother had asked him several weeks ago, was he lonely? He had told her, not really. The God’s honest truth, he was miserable. Seeing them taking advantage of the relationships, he had no one. He had friends, family, but he was lonely. 

 

The offer to introduce him to others was sweet. They wanted what was best for him, to see him happy. It didn’t change the fact that he wanted to find someone for himself. He just wasn’t sure what that was. Not a female, that he was positive of. His sexuality would be accepted amongst his family. What was holding him back was finding someone he could connect with. He knew of only two males that were openly gay, and they were a couple. 

 

There was the rumor that Jesus might be. No one had confirmed it, and he wasn’t rude enough to straight out ask. With the hippie wanna-be it was impossible to tell if it was. One normally showed signs unless they were in denial. Jesus didn’t strike him as the type to hide who he was, even for someone that sometimes wore a mask. The man was friendly with everyone so it was hard to tell. 

 

Did it matter? Daryl lit the smoke that had been dangling between his fingers. Where was the little shit? Maggie said most likely out seeing to the watch even though she had given him the night off. Straight or bent, the recruiter had never shown any interest in him. They were friends, nothing more. Pondering the man’s sexuality wouldn’t satisfy any need. For a hippie, ninja-fuck, Jesus was cute enough, if a little hairy. It was part of the charm, the appeal.

 

The blonde that had walked by earlier was across the way and making eye contact with him. The interest was clear. Why not? The guy was sexy in a baby-face kind of way. Maggie had been pushing him to find someone. Why shouldn’t he go with it? There was no human threat at the moment, but their daily lives weren’t completely risk free. None would look down on him for being with someone, even if it was another man. It was something to consider. He had accepted years ago that he preferred the physical aspects of other males, but he had never gotten around to experimenting with one. Tonight, could be the night to change that. 

 

With a flick, the ashes flew in the wind. A noise from one of the nearby trailers caught his attention, probably someone fucking. It was barely noticeable, but he caught the slight movement of someone in the darkness. Turning his head to the right, he looked to see who was also trying to stay away from the festivities. The outline was highlighted from the light of the nearby bedroom. The person was trying to keep away from the fun, or trying to sneak up on him. Not a very good job of it since they were walking in the direction of the light. Was it Maggie? No, she was still by the fire. 

 

Another girl? The person closed the distance, until he got a better look as the flickering lights enhanced the features. Not a woman, a male. Shorter than himself, the outfit accented a slender and graceful form. His gaze stopped at the face, was he imagining things? The man was beautiful. The hair cut made him look innocent, like a teenager. Please don’t let him be under age or more than twenty years younger than himself. Flawless, the face was perfect, everywhere. The pert nose that had the slightest bit of a tilt, high cheekbones, full kissable lips, and the most intense eyes he had ever seen. 

 

Was it the color that called to him or the gaze itself? The stranger was staring at him, he knew that look. Daryl saw it all the time when Michonne looked at Rick. It was desire, want, and there was intent in that gaze. He almost did something stupid like look around to make sure he was the one the man was staring at. Something about him was familiar, he couldn’t put his finger on it. What was it? There was no way they had ever been introduced before, he would have remembered it. 

 

That was someone he could see himself getting into. Definitely trying to get into, literally. His poor forgotten cock that had been nothing more than a piss-pipe for years, began to stir. The stranger leaned against the wall of the nearby trailer. Damn, he smelt good too. Had to be one of the newcomers Maggie had told them about. How was this guy walking around without someone, male or female, clinging to his back like a monkey? Daryl couldn’t contain his reaction when the smile lit up the entire face. Fuck, he was hot.

 

Paul waited for the indifference. That wasn’t what he got. The eyes were roaming over his face, then downwards. There was no mistaking it, Daryl was checking out his crotch. Did this mean that there was some attraction? Did he like the change? 

 

Nice, slender with just enough muscle, he wouldn’t have to worry about having to be too gentle. Well-formed calves and thighs, how limber could that make one? Was he reading the smile wrong? Daryl didn’t think so. He’d like to see that pretty mouth open and gasping for breath. What would it feel like to sink his growing erection deep inside the guy’s ass? The stranger was taking eye-fucking to an entire new level. The light eyes swept down to the growing bulge in his pants. “You shouldn’t stare, someone may take it as an invitation.”

 

Then one shouldn’t have that kind of reaction. Paul couldn’t help it, his mouth felt parched seeing the straining growth in the baggy pants, his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. Either Daryl liked what he saw or he was thinking about something naughty. He prayed it was both. His voice came out raspy, evidence of his arousal, “It is one.”

 

Let it be one. Daryl tossed the burned down smoke to the ground and stomped it out. There was one way to see if the stranger was trying to tease him and be flirtatious, or to discover if he wasn’t the only one that felt the intense lust. They were both grown men, capable of making choices. If the pretty boy wanted to fuck, he was all for it. The chair squeaked as he stood, “Where you wanna do it?”

 

He had to pinch himself. Paul had to smile at the question. Daryl knew damn well where they would be doing it. His invitation had been accepted, for whatever reason. This might only be for one night, it was worth having. He didn’t care if Daryl was only doing it because he was bored or had no other offers. He would take what he could get. His palm was extended in offering, he would lead the way. 

 

Well alright then. Daryl took the hand, accepting that he would be spending the night with someone he didn’t know. He’d done a lot worse as a teenager. At least this time it would be with someone he had selected for himself. The hand was soft, much like the appearance. It wasn’t an intimate handhold, but anyone that chanced a glance over would notice that he was being led away by someone. Where would he take them? Most of these trailers had more than one person living inside. It was the reason Maggie had told him he’d have to stay up at the house. He almost paused seeing the familiar steps, it was confirmed when the door was open. Still leaving the door unlocked. This was why he had lectured the hippie about leaving his home unlocked, anyone could walk in. No one was inside when they stepped into the living area. Right, the owner was out seeing to the patrols. 

 

Paul finished leading the way. If he was only getting one night, it wouldn’t be done on the floor or the old couch. His bed wasn’t much, but he wouldn’t put Daryl on the floor. There was no need for lights, he knew where to go. At the edge of the bed he stopped, with them both standing at the edge of the mattress. “You’re wearing too much.”

 

Must be. Daryl couldn’t see a damn thing, just feel and hear. Hands were going for the vest, pushing it off his shoulders. Then the shirt was being pulled over his head. The guy wasn’t wasting time. Fine, it wasn’t like this was a romantic encounter. The guy had approached him with one thing in mind, he would oblige. He went for the buttons of his pants, pulling them apart. “Take it all off.”

 

The order had his cock leaking. Paul obeyed, hastily removing the barrier of clothing. The jeans the last thing to go were pushed off with his feet. He was righting himself when the large hands found his throat, sliding upwards to capture his face. One didn’t need to see to know that it was going to happen. The whimper practically pleaded with the man to do it, to give him what he wanted. The mouth crashed over his, the lips strong. The kiss was returned softly, testing the waters. 

 

Feminine, like the face. The mouth belonged on a woman, but he was thankful that it wasn’t. Daryl tensed as the arms went around his waist. Palms placed flat on his back, he shouldn’t have taken his shirt off. It was pitch black in the room, he hadn’t thought about anything besides it being seen. Showing off his imperfections wasn’t a thing when it came to friends. What would someone as beautiful as his company think when he felt how damaged he was? 

 

Why the stalling? Paul rose slightly on his toes to initiate another kiss. Ghosting his tongue over the narrow ridge to seek entrance. The lips parted enough for him to probe gently. That got Daryl to lower his face and back into the game. It took all of two seconds and the action was met, the plump tongue came out to play. The idea itself made his blood ache, he was finally kissing Daryl. Tasting the sweet lips, sampling the condescending mouth that loved to give him a hard time. 

 

Fuck, dear god, his toes were curling. Daryl didn’t protest at any of the touching, the hands free to roam his flesh. Gliding up and down, along his spine. The caress was gentle, almost loving. The kiss was anything but. It was almost desperate, or was that just the way it was making him feel? Spikes of pleasure stabbed at his groin, bringing him to that point. Teeth nibbled on his bottom lip, the skilled tongue lapped at his own. An inexperienced teenager wouldn’t have more reason to blush. The slender form came in contact, coming flush against him. Just that tiny amount of friction and it was over. 

 

The wet heat struck his chest and stomach. Paul savored the sounds, the guttural groans of pleasure and dismay. The cock jerked between them, one of them finishing before they had started. He’d take that as a compliment. Breaking the kiss, he caught the swollen lip between his own and suckled the tender morsel. Just a warning to what he was about to do, “Get on the bed. Lay down on your back for me.”

 

After he had embarrassed himself by shooting off early? Daryl let it slide. The masterful way he had been kissed, stroked, his lover knew what he was doing. This was someone that knew how to please, they didn’t have to go further for him to see the truth for what it was. He was about to fuck someone that was experienced and knew how to use it to his advantage. Still, he felt he needed to say something, “Um, I’ve never you know, with another man.”

 

Really? Then that made him even happier, to know that he would be Daryl’s first male lover. It wasn’t a turnoff, if that was the reason for the announcement. He’d gladly show him the pleasure that could be had together. The second Daryl was in place on the twin mattress, he climbed over him. As much as he longed to be joined, there was the matter of being considerate and cleaning his lover off. “That’s okay, I’ll take care of you.”

 

The words made him shiver. How would he be taken care of? That would do it. Daryl closed his eyes despite the darkness. The mouth was placing open kisses down his stomach, finding the semi-erect cock. Wet, the warmth slid down his length, teasing as it went. Back up to the circumcised tip. His bottom jumped, as well as his cock from being sensitive. “OH shit, that’s…”

 

Glorious. The penis belonged on the man. Paul took the mushroomed head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. He could taste the salty residue of semen. So delicious, he abandoned the cock for a moment, seeking out what had landed on the stomach. The few droplets were cleaned off before returning to the main course. It took a few moments for blood to fill the organ completely. The tracker’s weapon grew in his mouth, until he was forced to take it down the throat. Fully erect, the base had to be gripped by the hand to ensure that all of it got the attention it deserved. 

 

Daryl was being deep-throated. He let the low moans free, it felt awesome. His cock was actually going down the guy’s throat. What wasn’t being sucked was being gently twisted and pulled. The few that had tried to do it before had gagged and just got on to sucking the top half. The mouth was sucking on it like it was his favorite flavor of candy. 

 

He couldn’t wait any longer, Paul wanted him. It wasn’t up to him though. His body craved attention, longed to be stretched and filled. He wanted to have the huge cock fuck his spot until he came. The meat was somewhere between nine and ten in length, the girth something of fantasies. His last two boyfriends had been average, like himself. There had been a few, none since the end. And none had come close to the man in his hand. To be able to ride it, to take his own pleasure, but it had to be something they both wanted. Daryl might be acceptable of making out and getting a blowjob, but he may draw the line when it came to actual anal penetration. What mattered was that he took care of his lover, “Where? Where do you wanna cum? My mouth or inside me?”

 

Did he have to ask? As good as that felt, he wanted it all. Daryl didn’t want to cum in his mouth, not this time. He wanted to go all the way. He had to give permission for it to go further, “Inside, keep going.”

 

Anything his love wanted. Paul crawled up the mattress, careful not to put his weight down wrong. He was hovering over Daryl, his hand reaching out for the bedside drawer. His fingers found it, pulling it open. The bottle had fallen to its side, but he managed to locate it. This would be needed or he’d be walking funny for days. Once he had the lube, he sat back on the lap. It was ky jelly that had been stolen from the medical supplies. 

 

Nothing was happening. Daryl wanted something, anything to happen. The weight was sitting on his groin. The distinct impression of a round bottom was detected. Finally, the base of his cock was taken in hand. “Dammit, that is cold.”

 

“Shh… it’ll warm in a minute. You’ll be nice and hot,” He had to make sure that it was properly coated. Only his thumb and pointer finger were used to spread the gel. Using his palm would cause some of it to come off on his skin. If he was to do this without preparing himself, then he needed the assistance. Paul lifted using his leg muscles, angling the length where it was needed. Instead of pushing back on it, he preferred to come straight down. The tip found the pinched ring. Not wanting to give his lover time to change his mind about what this actually meant, he came down on it. Pushing out as it sank in. 

 

That was… hot. Daryl reached out to grab the narrow waist. That was too much. The heat continued to surround him. Deeper into the hell he went. He couldn’t contain it, it was torture. He threw his head back to release the scream. It didn’t stop anything, the hips lifted for a second before dropping back down, putting almost all of him inside. The guy was incredibly tight, too tight. Tension mounted in his stomach, pleasant yet painful. “Fuck!”

 

“Yes!” That was exactly what he was aiming on. Paul rotated his hips to urge forward more of that tantalizing noise. How good was it for him? Did Daryl like it? Did the man like being buried inside of him? If it was anything like he was feeling, the answer was yes. The cock was stretching him, rousing the special spot. Just the slightest movement and it rubbed, pressing against it. Lifting his hips, he slid all but the head out. 

 

“Don’t,” they couldn’t be done. Daryl got a firm hold of the hips, he didn’t want it taken out. He was rewarded with his cock being driven upwards and going balls deep. Again and again, his cock was being ridden with fervor. If it hurt, there was no sign from his lover. The moans matched his own. So tight, each time his cock was forced to withdraw, he was sure the muscles were trying to rip it off. Close, he was getting close. His hands moved to get ahold of the round cheeks, kneading the soft ass. The humping slowed, taking on a teasing motion. “Ah fuck, I’m wanna cum. Uh, shit, Jesus!”

 

“Not yet, Love.” They weren’t done. Paul leaned over, putting his hands flat on the mattress. He wanted a kiss. It was hard getting one, he nibbled on the lips, managing to get a quick taste of the tongue here and there between the cries. “Like? You feel so good inside me. So good, do it. I want to feel you cum.”

 

Granted. Daryl wasn’t sure how it was managed when there was barely any movement. He went first, the tension breaking. As he shot off, the walls started to spasm and clamp around him. The load struck across his stomach in time with his own. When the orgasm ebbed down, his limbs were shaking. It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one left affected. 

 

Damn, Paul laid down on top of the chest. His weight was taken, the arms remained around him, the fingers gently caressing his back. It was perfect, being held as they savored the aftermath of being together. A smile crept to his face, it was really happening for him. Daryl was in his bed, was embracing him like he was someone. Was it foolish to hope that this could develop into something more? He didn’t see the man as the type to sleep with just anyone. He wanted to ask what it meant for them, but was afraid to ruin the moment. 

 

Was it wrong to want to remain? Daryl breathed in the pleasant scent, that was cloaked in sex. Was he falling asleep? They couldn’t do that here. Maybe somewhere else, but not here. They had to get out before anyone caught them. Now that it was over, it dawned on him exactly what they had done. They have fucked in someone else’s bed. “Hey, we should be getting back to the social thing.”

 

Seriously? What was the rush? They were already in for the night, what was the harm in staying in bed? Paul would much rather stay in bed with him than go back outside. Or was it that Daryl didn’t want anyone to realize that they had been together? Was the man already regretting it? “Why?”

 

“Because, you could have picked a better spot.” Daryl didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. It wasn’t that he regretted that it had happened. That was all good, he just didn’t want to risk Jesus’ ire when he came home to find them naked on his stained sheets. Maybe the guy didn’t realize it because he hadn’t been here long. “Jesus owns this trailer. He’s an annoying little shit that isn’t going to be happy that we fucked in his place.”

 

WHAT???? What was that? This was his place. Of course he owned it, and how could he catch them if he were already here? Because Daryl was speaking about him like he weren’t. To make sure he wasn’t poking fun because of his changed appearance. Praying that Daryl really knew who he was, he had to ask. “You mean Paul?”

 

“Yeah, him.” Daryl wasn’t sure if he should be jealous since the guy was calling him by his real name. Everyone else called him Jesus. This guy had known that Jesus wouldn’t be here and hadn’t had any trouble coming into the man’s home. Now that he thought about it, he had also known where to find the lube. Had he just stepped onto another’s man territory. It didn’t matter if he had, he hadn’t known at the time. “He’s a friend, but not my favorite person.”

 

“You don’t like him?” Not his favorite person? Well he had just fucked that person. Daryl had to like him somewhat. Or was he just an acquaintance, an ally? Were they nothing more than that? They weren’t lovers obviously! 

 

What was up with the questions? Just because the guy was close with the hippie didn’t mean everyone was. Why the fuck was he jealous? Daryl didn’t get it. He had just fucked this guy and thinking about their relationship was starting to piss him off. The guy actually sounded offended that he wasn’t praising Jesus like some choir boy. The two had to be more than friends. Yes, that pissed him off. He just wasn’t sure if he was jealous over Jesus or the guy he just fucked. Both maybe. “He’s a smartass pest, but he’s alright. I consider him a friend and I really think we should leave before he comes back.”

 

That fucking asshole! Paul rolled off, scrambling from the bed. He was already yanking on the jeans before Daryl sat up. This was not happening to him. If Daryl didn’t realize it was him, then he had just slept with a stranger. Daryl had been willing to follow a complete stranger and fuck them in HIS bed! It wasn’t what he thought it was. The man hadn’t done it because it was him. It was all about a free piece of ass. Something had made him want to experiment, and he had been there to give the offer. 

 

“Wait,” Daryl slid across the mattress to the edge to sit. He wasn’t sure why the guy was upset, it was just a feeling. “Whatever I said to piss you off I’m sorry. If you are going to leave then fine. Can you at least give me your name?”

 

He had something for him. His fist struck the jaw, the springs bounced from the returned weight. The groan didn’t satisfy him, but he wasn’t hanging around to let Daryl get up and demand a confrontation. The shirt was yanked over his head, the shoes left forgotten on the floor. Paul had to get away, to put some distance between them. He couldn’t do this right now. He couldn’t think about it, not now.

 

.  
.  
.

A/N: Okay! Before someone shouts BUT he said his name. No, he did not. At first, Jesus may have thought so, but nope, he did not. His oh jesus, was no different than someone shouting it at a startling moment, or saying Oh god, during sex. Daryl obviously hasn't hooked up in over seven or eight years so doing it again, like a virgin getting his first piece. Hope you enjoyed it. 

 

Comments please...... and of course the kudos


	3. Figuring Things Out

A/N: Chapter Three for everyone. This chapter is more from Daryl's pov. Hope you enjoy it. I've got this more than halfway finished already, at 45k plus words, and my muse is super excited about wanting to try an AU with these two. I'm still debating on it. It might happen very soon though. For when I need a break from undead plotline, and just want to work on simple, but just as complicated smut stuff.

 

Chapter Three

.  
.  
.

 

His fucking tooth was loose. That had hurt. Daryl cared little about being found, he fumbled around and switched on the light. That little asshole had clocked him good and what for? Didn’t like him bringing up his boyfriend? The one he had probably cheated on. What a fucking prick! He should have known better, someone that damn pretty had to be a bitch. Asshole, just asshole. Growling he found his pants, shirt, vest, and shoes. The damn room smelt of sex, he had to get out of here. 

 

He strolled out into the living area to get dressed. His jaw was throbbing. Why sleep with him if he was that attached to the hippie? Why be with him at all? Why come on to him? He didn’t get it. Had he just been a quick fuck? Someone to pass the time with while the boyfriend had been out on patrol? Great, now if he moved to Hilltop, he’d have to make sure that Maggie’s pet didn’t find about what he’d done, or she’d lecture him, and not do anything when the little shit started pulling his flipping crap on him. He heard the pounding of footsteps as he soon as he realized that the door had been left wide open in the hurry to leave. 

 

“How did it go, did he like the new lo……ok… wow.” Enid flushed red and quickly averted her gaze. That was rather nice, now she saw what Jesus saw in him. What was Daryl doing standing in the middle of the place bareass? Wait, he was naked. “You’re naked. Guess you liked it.”

 

“Turn around,” this wasn’t for her eyes. What the hell? Didn’t she know how to knock? Who would be next? Daryl slipped on the pants to preserve what was left of his modesty. “What the hell are you doing here anyways?”

 

“Well,” was it safe? She had been curious if Daryl had liked it and also to see if he really got rid of the beard. “I was coming over to ask him how things went. You’re naked and you stink, so I’m going to assume you liked it. Is Jesus still in the bedroom? Is he decent?”

 

“What?” What was she assuming? He hadn’t fucked Jesus, he’d just done it in the man’s trailer. Did she have to keep looking down at his crotch area? It was unnerving. He had things to do. He was going to find that little bastard and beat his ass. Hitting him for no reason. Wait, what did he like? The sex, hell yes, but what did that have to do with why she was here? Had she seen him come in here? Was she going to tattle? “And it is none of your business if I liked it.”

 

“Like hell it isn’t. I’m the one that did it for him, so if you like it, I at least get a thank you.” Enid wanted to see him. If Daryl liked it, then he had to be cute, not that he wasn’t cute with it. She didn’t have much time, “So go get him for me. I want to see what he looks like.”

 

“You did what for him?” What had she done for Jesus? Daryl slipped the shirt over his head. The girl already knew that he had just came from the room bareass and that he had fucked someone inside. There was no point in hiding it. With how close the two were, she would be telling the owner about what he’d done in the trailer. 

 

“Are you dense? I was the one that cut his hair.” She took a seat at the table, prepared to wait. Why was Daryl leaving? If they were a couple then why was he not staying the night? Or was he one of those men that didn’t hang around after sex? That would be a shame. “He wouldn’t let me shave him though, I offered.”

 

“You cut his hair, you cut Jesus’ hair?” As in cut, like in a short style, like Maggie’s? The eager nod was a kick to the gut. Jesus had cut his hair? He wanted to know, without admitting that he may have just been a complete asshole. “Um, what made you cut it like Maggie’s?”

 

“That’s what he wanted, and it isn’t totally like hers. I just want to see what he looks like without all that crap on his face.” Enid sighed. “So, is he pretty? He’s gotta be pretty with his eyes.”

 

“Yeah, he is.” That had been… it had been.. no wonder he had gotten punched. Daryl had to sit. He was going to be sick. “Um, he isn’t here, he left a few minutes ago. He went to check on something. Think you can go and shut the door on your way out.”

 

“Fine, but when he comes back make sure he knows I came by.” She wanted all the juicy details. 

 

“I will,” Daryl waited for her to go. The closing of the door sounded so final in the empty place. His mind tried to wrap around it. That had been Jesus. The eyes, he should have known, but that would have been the only give away. How the fuck was he supposed to know? The asshole had long hair at lunch and his beard. Why the hell would he do that and then approach him? To see if he could pull one over on him?

 

Then why hadn’t the man laughed when they were done? Dammit, he had seriously put his foot in his mouth. The reason for coming straight to this trailer, knowing where everything was. The anger when he had asked for a name, after talking shit about the man. He had just fucked up big time. Could it be true? Had he just slept with Maggie’s right hand? It would explain why the guy hadn’t had any reservations about taking him home, they weren’t strangers. They hadn’t been a couple, but it wasn’t like they didn’t know each other. 

 

“Dammit,” if he had something he’d throw it. This is the complicated shit he didn’t need. What the hell to do now? Going after him wouldn’t accomplish anything. Hell, he knew he wouldn’t be able to find him. He had struck him, actually punched him in the face. What to do besides pout and sit on his ass? Apologize? For what? Saying what he had? All he had said about him was that he wasn’t his favorite. Called him a little shit, nothing he hadn’t called the guy to his face before. The worst thing he had done was not realize who he was being with. 

 

Shit, he could imagine how that would make someone feel. Yeah, he definitely had to apologize for it. Would he be given the chance to do so? Did he care enough to do so? Yeah, he did. He would go look for him and apologize. He’d make up for what he had just done. Jesus was his friend. More now. Friends or not, they had just went together. He would talk to him and figure it out. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

It was done, in a way. Daryl tossed the last of his belongings into the closet, not caring enough to use the hangers. His stay in Barrington House was only temporary, he wasn’t going to remain long. Maggie had been discussing plans of expanding the fences for several reasons, and he knew where to find a few decent trailers to bring up. Rick hadn’t understood why he felt more comfortable in a place that had the small homes instead of large houses. He had grown up in similar conditions, a big house wasn’t for him. 

 

All of his things had been tossed onto the back of his new bike. Already a week had gone by since Rick had been told of his decision. Nine days since he had given up that morning on finding the missing hippie. He had decided to let it go, Jesus hadn’t returned by then, so he didn’t want to be found. Assuming the guy was still totally pissed at him, he had left with the others, with plans of speaking to him when he got back. With that in mind, he completed his idea of unpacking, and left the spacious room. He knew who to ask to find Jesus. 

 

Going downstairs, he found Maggie in the office. The playpen was in the corner, the babbling coming from the tiny infant within. He couldn’t resist, he walked over to peer down at the baby. Little Hershel was wide-eyed and swinging both arms in the air. “He doesn’t look anything like you.”

 

“Thanks,” she was okay with that. He looked exactly like his father. Why was Daryl down here? She had told him to take the day to get settled in. There wasn’t anything urgent that she needed right now. “If you came down to see if I needed anything, the answer is no. If you’d like we can discuss what I would like from you now that you are here permanently. I would like for you to start assisting Jesus. He is still the only one that does the supply runs and the recruiting. I’m trying to talk him into forming teams when he goes out.”

 

“Where is he?” That was what he wanted to know and since she was kind enough to bring the man up, he didn’t feel bad about inquiring his whereabouts. That would work, he could assist him, no problem. He wasn’t one for gardening. 

 

“Out,” she erased the drawn line on the diagram. It was becoming a task to design a blueprint for the new fence in order to make the most out of the land that they had. They were going to need to clear more trees soon. “He left yesterday on a run. I suggested that he wait on you, but he insisted on heading out. He should be back within a week.”

 

“Why wouldn’t he wait?” Daryl wanted to know if the guy had mentioned their hook up to anyone. Why else would he leave before instead of waiting for him? Still pissed? 

 

“I’m getting low on formula,” Maggie was thankful for having family that would risk themselves to make sure her son had what he needed. “If we run out I can use the powdered milk, however, it doesn’t sit well on his stomach. He said he would just find something close to tide us over until a large run could be made.”

 

“Okay,” Daryl didn’t mind waiting a few more days. He had to ask, “How does he look, I heard he cleaned up.”

 

“I see gossip spreads,” Maggie smiled at the question. It had been a ripe topic all week. “Very nice. However, I fear it will make my life more difficult. I had five people yesterday alone striking up a conversation to ask about his preferences. The three ladies were completely devastated when I had to tell them that he is that pretty for a reason. He was definitely drawing attention, I think that is partly why he didn’t wait. I think he needed some space.”

 

“Okay, I’m going to go out and have a smoke.” There was nothing he could do until Jesus returned from the run. Once he got back, they could have a talk. There was no point in worrying over it. Either the man was interested in him or it had been a night of fun. 

 

Once out, he lit up. Hopefully he’d find more on the next run, or he’d have to convince Maggie to plant some tobacco. What kind was that guy smoking? The stranger was well over six-feet and was being tailed by a shorter male, the blonde. Both were still taller than himself, but the blonde was slender. Blue eyes lifted to him as they climbed the steps, and the larger man went inside after flicking the cigarette to the ground.

 

“Hi.”

 

Daryl gave a nod, not really feeling up to talking to anyone. It would be rude to ignore someone that was speaking directly to him. This was to be home, and he may need to borrow sugar from the prick one day. 

 

“I’m Taylor, that was my brother Jessie.” A hand was held out for him to take.

 

“Daryl,” he didn’t take the hand. His gaze went to where the giant had gone into the house. The smile was flirtatious as the blonde leaned against the column. Daryl wanted to laugh at the obvious introduction, making sure he knew that the other male was not a partner. The guy wanted him to know that he was available. 

 

“I know,” Taylor knew who he was, he had asked around. Was it true, was the scruffy-looking biker relocating to Hilltop? 

 

The appraisal was irritating. He wasn’t in the mood for it. Daryl inhaled the smoke, “Do you need something?”

 

“How about dinner tonight? My brother will be on watch, I could use the company.”

 

“No thanks,” he wasn’t interested. Daryl couldn’t find fault in the way the blonde looked. He was cute enough with the dark, blue eyes, and adorable enough. Any attraction he may have felt a week ago when he had spotted him across the yard was gone. The guy gave off a pushy-vibe, he didn’t want to be hounded. If he began a relationship with anyone, it wouldn’t be this guy. “I’m already involved with someone.”

 

“Really?” He didn’t see anyone and he had heard differently. “Well, if you do decide that you are hungry, let me know.”

 

.  
.  
.

A/N: Comment, comment, comment!!!!! Any mistakes, I'm sorry.


	4. Making A Decision

A/N: Enjoy! Please comment for me.

 

Chapter Four

.  
.  
.

 

Shit! This was not his day. Paul slowed his breathing, keeping absolutely still. The horde was passing by, straggling on by without realizing how close he was to their path. His hiding spot was perfect, underneath the truck he had been loading. It was backed up to the open door of the store. The large moving van had been found three days prior when the car had begun to run hot on him. 

 

His trip had led him to the borders of South Carolina after a week of searching. He had promised Maggie he would be back within a week, but he didn’t want to go back empty handed. Doing so would make the trip a waste of time. Coming this direction had been a stroke of luck. The town would have had a population of less than a thousand at one time. Out in the middle of nowhere and abandoned. Hitting a small town was better than trying a busy city. It had paid off, they could return to this place several more times before it was empty. When he returned, he would gather up a few to come help him clear it out. For now, he had spent the remainder of the day packing up the single truck. The important thing, he had counted over two-hundred powdered cans of formula, and fifty cases of the liquid. Some bottles, medicine, clothes, and toys. He’d been loading up cases of canned goods when he had spotted the traffic. 

 

Laying down on his stomach while waiting for the undead to stroll by gave him time to do what he didn’t want to do; think. He didn’t want to think about that night. The memories came creeping back when he couldn’t occupy himself with active labor. What he wanted to do was forget. That wasn’t going to happen, he knew it. There was no way not to remember something that crushing. 

 

The sex itself would have made the event worth remembering. The words after were enough to make him angry. To keep him angry, he had been more than angry when he had stormed out. He could only imagine what Daryl thought of it. He had to figure out how to handle it when he got back. Sooner or later, Daryl would realize that he was who he was. 

 

Should he concern himself with it? He had been nothing but someone to pass the night with. That had been proven when Daryl hadn’t known who he was. A complete stranger, the man hadn’t had a name to the one he was about to fuck, but that hadn’t stopped him. He had still followed him back and let things happen. He meant nothing to Daryl and that wouldn’t change because they had slept together. The best thing to do when he returned would be to let it go. 

 

That one really smelled. Paul wrinkled his nose at the pungent odor wafting from the nearby walker. If he moved quietly, he should be able to move back inside the store without alerting them to his presence. One was constantly ramming into the side, instead of going around. He would have to get rid of a few before being able to get back inside the cab. Most had walked by, leaving only the ass end of the train to clear. Good, because he had to take wicked piss. 

 

His retreat didn’t attract any attention. That had cost him some time. There was still plenty for him to load before heading back. He went to the dolly he had left, taking it back to the aisle. The store smelt almost as horrible as the decaying things outside. The meat in the freezer area had turned to mush from spoiling years ago. Now to see to his needs. He aimed onto a broken down box to soften the flow as it splattered onto the floor. 

 

This would have gone faster with the help of others. Maggie was on his case about letting others join him. No, she wanted to assign Daryl to be the one to start helping him with the runs. She was wanting them to work together. This was the reason he would have to let it go. It was the only way he’d be able to live near the man, work with him. Would Daryl be willing to work with him after learning the truth? 

 

Paul wasn’t delusional. The chances of something forming from their one night was slim to none. He was the only one that held any sentimental emotions. Sex didn’t guarantee anything. He had also punched him, Daryl wouldn’t be happy about that. If he forgave him for that slight, there was the issue of luring him back to his trailer to do the naughty with him. What he wouldn’t give to be able to do it again. Thinking about it made his pants uncomfortable.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The gate was opening. Paul drove through, pulling the truck into the yard. His arrival was being announced, and he was proud of what he had managed to accomplish. The truck was put into park and the engine turned off. With any luck, what baby supplies he had found would last until the kid could start eating normal food, if not they would have to find another spot. It was time, he had to get out. 

 

Strolling out of Barrington House with Maggie was the object of his restless nights. If Daryl was here, then it had been done. There was no running away without leaving his home. He’d have to face it. He was a grown man. He could do this, it was only one man. A man that looked delicious. The attire was clean, the hair was washed and trimmed. Seeing him made his heart lodge somewhere between his throat and tongue. So handsome, confident, and sexy. How could he spend more time around the man and not want a repeat of that night? Just being a healthy male made him want things. 

 

The door was pushed open, so he could slip out and to the ground. They were walking over, Paul busied himself by going to the back. The blood from the last walker he had killed had dried on the door. It was unlocked, the metal clattered as it was rolled upwards. The entire back was filled with goods, his excuse for taking so long. It would keep him from being grilled, or not.

 

“I hope you have a good reason for being gone so long,” Maggie hugged him. Throwing arms around the leather clad shoulders. It was good to see him, she had started to grow worried after the second week. “How are you?”

 

“Good, I found a spot.” Paul moved out of the hold, to indicate his head towards the load. Unconsciously, he ran a hand through his hair, hoping he didn’t look as dirty as he felt. Some fuzz had grown on his face, nothing close to the beard he had sported for so long. “What do you think?”

 

“Oh my, where did you find all this?” She couldn’t believe it. It was a great haul, “Were you able to find any formula? Daryl and a few others went on a quick run and managed to find a few cans, but not much.”

 

“In the back, several cases of the powder and liquid. It should be enough to last you for a while.” Paul gave in, he lifted his gaze to the man standing nearby and wished he hadn’t. Three men had joined them, he recognized all three. One was an older gentleman that had lost his wife on the way to Hilltop. The other two were brothers, the youngest had tried flirting with him. The blonde walked up and placed a hand on Daryl’s arm, getting very close. What was up with that? Both hands latched onto the thick muscle and held on. What got him was that Daryl didn’t pull away or wasn’t at all shocked over the touch. 

 

“Daryl, can you and the others get this put away?” Maggie wasn’t done with him. “Jesus, come with me. We’ll talk on the way to your trailer. I’m sure you’re ready to wash up and get some rest.”

 

He was, and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Paul managed to look away from the possessive touch to meet the bold gaze. What he saw was like a punch to the stomach, it was indifferent. He had to be recognized. Daryl should know who he was, that it was him. The cold look was unsettling. It lasted only a few seconds, then they were going to do as told. All this time he had spent worrying about how to tell him. How to deal with what might happen now. Nothing was going to happen. 

 

“Where did you find all that?” Maggie placed a hand on his elbow. She would walk him home. 

 

“On the border of South Carolina. After I rest up a few days, I want to take a few people back out to finish clearing it out.” Paul wanted to ask what was going on. They would see to the unloading. “I got to ask, what was up with the blonde? Are he and Daryl, you know?”

 

“Kind of,” Maggie wasn’t sure what was going on with those two. She had spoken to Daryl about finding someone to be with. He had claimed that nothing was going on between them, but she wasn’t so sure. “All I know is that Taylor has a serious crush on him and he’s playing hard to get. Not too hard, they’ve been spending evenings together.”

 

“You think Daryl is interested?” That would be the final nail in the coffin. Paul kept walking forward, willing himself not to look back. If the two were dating, messing around, or fucking, then the decision had been made without him. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I’m not sure if he is just allowing it, or if it is what he wants.” Maggie didn’t really care for the younger brother. The elder she was still in the air about, they pulled their weight so she couldn’t tell them to leave. Tayler rubbed her the wrong way, it was the way he was always watching, studying what she did. His interest in Daryl was probably because he wasn’t jumping all over the easy conquest, the guy probably liked the challenge. “Whatever the reason, it won’t last long.”

 

He didn’t even want it to get started. Paul didn’t like it. The guy was doing what he didn’t have the courage to do, pursue Daryl. He wasn’t a coward, he didn’t like to think he was. He wasn’t, and he knew that he didn’t want to watch someone else end up with the man he wanted. Three weeks on his own and it hadn’t given any type of conclusion on how to proceed. That did it. Paul finally cast a backwards glance towards the group tending to supplies, and was glad he had. Daryl had stopped what he was doing and was watching them leave. It wasn’t Maggie that was being stared at, it was him. “Good.”

 

“I agree,” Maggie chuckled, also looking back. Glenn used to look at her like that, she was envious. Did Daryl like the new look? Maybe she could help them out a bit. She’d much rather see Jesus with him than the new guy. “You know I’m thinking Daryl will be much more comfortable in some place smaller, but everyone else is packed, except you. I didn’t want to give him permission to move to your place, not until you got back. What do you think?”

 

“Yeah, send him over to my place.” That would work in his favor. The other guy could go find someone else, he wasn’t going to step aside. Life was too short to hold a grudge over a simple misunderstanding, which really wasn’t much of one. Paul wouldn’t remain angry because he hadn’t recognized him. Maggie hadn’t at first either, he had spoken which had alerted her to who he was, then she had looked up to see his face. She said he looked like a different person without all the hair, and the lightning outside or in his place that night hadn’t been the best. What mattered was that Daryl had been attracted enough to want to follow him and had let the sex happen. It was a starting point, he didn’t need romance. 

 

“I will speak to him about it after they finish,” she would do it just to keep the blonde away from Daryl. She would watch out for her family. Despite his gruff exterior, Daryl was a softie and needed someone that would appreciate him and love him for how wonderful he was. Jesus would be perfect for him and she didn’t mind doing a little bit of match-making. None of the women had managed to get anywhere, so Daryl’s sexuality had to bend elsewhere. That was alright, she would help him find someone. The question was; would Jesus go for it? “Do I need to send over a cot?”

 

“He won’t be needing it,” he had a couch if things took time. Or he could give up his bed, he wasn’t a horrible host. If things went right, they’d be sharing his. That little baby-faced flirt would have to step off, he wasn’t walking away, or letting it go. The prick was walking so close to Daryl, who was pushing the dolly cart, that they almost collided. The mouth was constantly talking, but he couldn’t hear what was being said. So they had been spending the evenings together. “Maggie, I’m going to apologize for what I’m about to do, I’m going to cause some tension by stepping on a few toes.”

 

“That is alright,” she didn’t care. Jesus was the valuable one to this community. If anyone left, it would be the brothers, not who she considered to be her second. All was fair in love and war, as long as Jesus won. “Feel free to stomp them a few times if that is what it takes. I wish you the best and I hope it works out for you.”

 

That made him laugh, did she realize what she was agreeing to? “You do realize that I am referring to Daryl? You don’t care that I plan on stealing him away from the over-friendly blonde?”

 

“I hope you do, he’s a whiny bitch.” Maggie had wanted to slap him the other day, but thought better of it. He had complained about having to help the others carry lumber inside the walls. Saying he was better at domestic purposes. Someone his size and height was better off helping the other men doing the construction. There were plenty of women, weaker people, to do the laundry, cooking and cleaning. It was a sexist set-up, but it worked. “Take a shower first, you smell, Hun.”

 

“Going,” he was heading there now. “Just make sure they send over some of those baby supplies that I found. I snagged some bottles, toys, and clothes for Hershel. The lady with the toddler might be able to use some of the clothes.”

 

“Thank you,” she appreciated it. She would go now to see to it. With a wave, he rushed off leaving her to deal with the added inventory.

 

.  
.  
.

A/N: Please review, this chapter was meant to focus on Jesus's point of view for the most part. Got the next chapter ready, talk to me if you wanna see..... Thanks!


	5. Why We Did It

A/N: Next chapter is finally up. Hope you enjoy it, If you want to see another talk to me by commenting, please. I do work a full time job, and I would rather spend my free time working on fics that I know readers will want to read. Right now I got four I'm spending my time on, this is one of them, so if you want me to continue updating this fic regularly please take a few seconds and let me know. 

 

Chapter Five

.  
.  
.

 

Packing up again, this time he didn’t mind. Daryl shoved his shirts into the suitcase without care. The wrinkles added character and he would never be known for his sense of style. He shoved the last clean pair of socks he owned in there. His dirty laundry was already in a cotton bag to be taken over. He could kiss the woman that was folding up his jeans with the upmost care, “You can just toss them in. I’m not going far.”

 

“If I do that, they won’t all fit.” Maggie sighed seeing the worn fabric. She would have to see about getting someone to stitch over half of his pants. A smirk played on her lips seeing the haste in which Daryl was trying to pack. If she didn’t know better, he was in a hurry to get over to Jesus’s trailer. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay here? You won’t have much room if you stay at Jesus’s trailer and you know I don’t mind the company.”

 

“That’s alright,” he wanted to go. It was the only way to force a confrontation and he needed a place to hide. Daryl was tired of giving in because there was no way out of it. For the last week, Taylor had been coming by to invite him to dinner. It was either eat with them or fend for himself. He wouldn’t ask Maggie to wait on him and it had been an easy meal that he didn’t have to cook. After the third day, he realized his mistake on accepting the invitation. The guy was starting to get ideas. 

 

It had become apparent when he had gone to the front gate hours ago. Seeing the large truck pull up, it could only be one person since Rick had left two days ago and wasn’t set to return for two weeks. The single person in the cab, he had known that the person he was waiting on had finally returned. Three damn weeks, what had taken him so long? He had felt like demanding the answer until he had gotten close enough to hear Maggie comment on how much had been found. The entire back had been filled with supplies and from South Carolina. Jesus had gone a good distance to find what the new mother needed for the baby. It was just like the man to go that far out of the way for someone else. That explained why he had been gone for three weeks without a word. 

 

Daryl’s stomach had turned seeing the soft hair falling precariously into the eyes. It was the pretty boy he had slept with that night, it was Jesus without a doubt. The slight stubble that had been present didn’t distract from the face. He hadn’t been sure what to say, if he should say anything. All he could do was look and take it all in, in broad daylight. The light eyes turned to see him there, then had dropped downwards then away. It was then he had felt it, the slight touch on his arm. Taylor had joined him and had been holding onto his limb. He had shrugged out of the hold to do as Maggie asked. The entire time, his ear had been filled with the constant chatter. 

 

If the boy were smart or astute, he would have noticed the indifference. That he had been watching Maggie and Jesus walk to the trailer. Daryl had decided to insist on being placed elsewhere. Since she didn’t know about their fling, she wouldn’t see a problem if he were to insist that she ask Jesus to let him stay there for a while. It would put him close to the other man and give him the time he needed. 

 

Maggie had found him as he pushed the last load to the supply shed. She had asked to talk, he’d been all for it. The walk back to Barrington House, she had told him to pack up his things and to go stay with Jesus. She had given some excuse about repainting and the baby. He hadn’t needed it, it saved him the trouble of having to ask. “Are you sure he is okay with it?”

 

“Yes, I brought it up already, he is fine with it.” She zipped up the bag. Hershel would be needing a bottle soon. “Did you see all the stuff he managed to bring back for Hershel? I’m sure it wasn’t at all easy to load all that by himself. He’s a real sweet guy, you know.”

 

“I know,” Daryl wasn’t ignorant of the quality. He was aware of how Jesus would go out of his way to help others, especially those he considered to be friends or family. It was one of the things he liked about him. 

 

“Then I feel that I must say something,” Maggie didn’t want to butt into their business. She just wanted Daryl to realize what he was walking into, incase he didn’t return the interest. She didn’t want either to get hurt. “You need to know that he likes you. And I don’t mean the way he likes Rick or myself.”

 

“I know,” he did. There had to be something there since he had sought him out. There may not be any deep emotions, but there had to be some amount of like. It was nice to hear though, to have it confirmed. Hearing that someone else believed that Jesus liked him eased some of the misgivings and apprehension. 

 

“Then you should know what to expect if you go through with this.” Maggie wanted to make sure he understood what moving in with Jesus might lead to. What the other man wanted, “You’re going to be living alone with someone that wants to be more than friends with you.”

 

“I’m aware,” then this should be easier than he first feared. If Jesus wanted the same thing he did, then there would be no issues. “Don’t worry, I’ll let him know that we can’t be too loud.”

 

“Please, you can’t be any louder than Enid and Carl.” There were already complaints about the couple from the old people next door. They were living next to a pair of dying cows, they did it every night. Maggie had asked how else did they think they were going to get their population back up? “I just want you to be prepared for it when and if he decides he wants something of a serious nature.”

 

“We’ll be living together, how much more serious is it going to get?” Marriage? Not likely since they only knew one person that could perform it. There was always how Glenn and Maggie had gone about it. Exchange their own vows, but it was way too early to worry about that. For now, he would be alright with there being a light commitment not to fuck other people while they were together. That was going on the hope that Jesus wanted a relationship with him. “I’ll handle it. I’m not as stupid as I look. I get it, I do. If I move in with him, there is a good chance we’ll enter into a relationship, and I am okay with that. It is what I want and as soon as I get over there, I’ll see if it is what he wants. But I got to get over there first.”

 

“You’re right. Do you need my help carrying this stuff over?” She could take something.

 

“Nah, you tend to Hershel, I got this. Thanks for helping me pack.” He would head over on his own. It would have his hands full, “You can get the door for me on the way out.”

 

“That I can do,” she gave him a pat as they exited the room. It would be nice to see the two together. On the way down, she had to give him one last piece of advice. “I would suggest you find a way to be rude and inform Taylor that you aren’t interested. He doesn’t strike me as the type to let it go easily, and you didn’t help by imposing on their hospitality. You should have let me cook for you, it would have saved you a lot of trouble.”

 

“I’ll tell him,” that he had no problem with. Daryl blinked, the sunlight coming directly inside to enter his eyes. Soon it would be going down, and night would be upon them. He wanted to be settled in and he was also getting hungry. “Um, do you think you can give me a few days? I know you were wanting to send some of us out.”

 

“I’m going to send someone else. I already told Jesus that I don’t want him going out for a while. He’s been ordered to take a few days to himself to relax and recover from the trip.” That should give them time to come to terms on what they wanted. “However, you got two days. Then I want you to offer your muscle to the fence. I want it up within another month. We got at max six weeks before winter sets in.”

 

“Alright,” so two days of free time to convince the man that they should explore things. Daryl gave her a smile before heading towards the trailers. To Jesus’s place. Was he expected? She had said that he had given the okay, but this soon? What would he find when he opened the door? 

 

No one. He let himself inside the home, being met by silence. There were no lights on and he wasn’t sure if anyone was home. The belongings were set on the empty couch to be put up later. Before unpacking, he would have to find out where he would be sleeping. The light scent of soap was still in the air, that and shampoo. Several hours had passed since the truck had returned, he knew that the man had come to the trailer. Had Jesus left while he was busy dealing with the load? 

 

The bathroom door was open, signs of having recently been used all over the place. The dirty clothes that had been worn were in the hamper. His fingers fell to the towel draped across the bar, it was slightly damp from use. Not wet enough to have been used in the last half hour. So Jesus had washed up, then what? 

 

Stepping out, he did look towards the bedroom door, left cracked. There was one way to discover if he was alone in the trailer. Daryl put a hand on the frame and finished pushing it open. The only light was coming from the cracks in the curtain. Jesus was home. Home and unaware that someone else had entered the room. He could make out the lean form thrown across the small mattress. Both feet were hanging over the edge, and the pillow had been pulled down from the head to be used. The guy had passed out from exhaustion if he wasn’t going to stir from the light being switched on. How many days had Jesus driven to make it back? 

 

The only clothing were the white boxers and he could see the goosebumps. The window was open, allowing a gentle breeze to come in. Closing it would make it stuffy inside the room. Daryl rolled his eyes at being foolish enough to fall asleep without climbing under the covers. He didn’t want to wake him either. The extra blankets were in the linen closet with the towels. Grabbing one, he took the time to place it across the naked torso. It would keep Jesus warm, while he found something to occupy his time. 

 

What to do while he waited for Jesus to wake up. Take a shower and maybe see about fixing something to eat. It wouldn’t be anything extraordinary or to win any stars, but it would be edible. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Don’t cut them too small.” Enid chastised the oldest guy with a disapproving look. She gave a scalding one to the one chuckling, he was no worse. “You’re worse than he is. You need to dice those onions finely, smaller than that. The potatoes need to be cubed, small enough to cook all the way through without burning the outside, but not so small that trying to stir them will make them mash.”

 

“Can’t we just mash them?” Carl was crying, and it wasn’t from the damn onions. Did cooking need to be this damn hard? Couldn’t they use some of the boxed, flakey potatoes for dinner? Why did they have to go through this much trouble just because Jesus was home? He’d settle for a pack of raw noodles. 

 

“No, so stop complaining.” Enid wanted to make a nice dinner. The deer that had Daryl had brought back earlier this week was the perfect thing to make. It had been processed and Maggie had stopped by an hour ago to deliver the meat to them. There was enough to cook for all of them. 

 

Was the girl always this picky? If so, he felt for Carl. The couple’s problems saved him from trying to figure out how to make something nice for the sleeping recruiter. He’d been searching through the cabinets when she had knocked on the door asking to see Jesus. He had told her that the guy had passed out hours ago and he didn’t want to wake him yet. She had grinned and said that was alright, but she needed to use their kitchen. He had said he was about to use it then she had commented on being there just in time. Was Carl crying from the onions or because he was being unmanned by his girlfriend? 

 

“I look like a pansy,” Carl sniffled and wiped the tears on the back of his sleeve. He heard the snort from Daryl. Seriously he was the only one breaking down and weeping from the smell. The damn things were strong, it didn’t even help when his girl took what he had already cut and put them in a bowl. He had no idea what she was going to do with them, he didn’t care as long as she got it out of his face. “Is that enough? Or do you want some snot with the next one?”

 

“You’re gross, and that is enough.” She would make do with what there was. Not to waste anything, she leaned over to use the knife to finally dice the onion bottom within a few minutes. It was placed inside the bowl, waiting to become the sauce. The burner was turned on high, the condensed milk filling half. A pan was placed on the front burner, the onions needed to be browned. 

 

The banging on the door had them all pausing. Daryl was the one to wipe his hands on the dishrag and peek out of the peephole. He recognized the blonde hair, how to handle this without doing it in front of the couple? Jesus hadn’t woken up in the last three hours so he had no idea if it was alright to inform anyone that they had been together, and maybe end up as more than friends. Hope of that kept him from accepting what the newcomer was offering. “It’s Taylor, I’ll get rid of him.”

 

“No, you won’t.” Carl rolled his one eye. He knew better, they all did. Taylor had obviously gone to Barrington House to find Daryl, which led him here. “You don’t have it in you to be a nasty bitch. Let Enid handle it.”

 

“Let me,” She would gladly do it. If not, then the guy would intrude upon their dinner. If he couldn’t get Daryl to leave then he would be pushy and invite himself inside. He’d done something similar the first time Daryl had been forced to give in and join him for dinner. They had been discussing grilling out, just the three of them when the ass had shown up. Daryl had left with him so they wouldn’t be forced to deal with his company. “Get where he can’t see you when I open the door.”

 

Daryl went, he was curious how Enid would handle it. The girl had some balls and wasn’t intimidated easily, not even by a pushy male. It took someone like that to handle Carl. He leaned against the wall near the bedroom to listen in, he almost jumped when the hand landed on his elbow. Light blue eyes were staring intently at his face, questioning what he was doing there possibly. Daryl heard the door open, he brought a finger up to indicate that they shouldn’t speak just yet. 

 

Who was at the door? Paul had spotted Carl sitting at the table as well. Who else was in his home? The knock had woken him instantly. He had stirred to find that someone had placed a cover on top of him and Daryl standing just outside the bedroom door. He was enlightened to see the tracker here, Maggie had made it happen. Then the door had opened, either someone else was walking inside or answering the door. 

 

“You,” a high-pitched male voice, sounding disapproving and irritable. “I’m here to see Daryl. Go get him for me.”

 

“Sorry can’t,” Enid sounding just as irritated. “He and Jesus are still in bed taking a nap. I doubt he’ll be up to visitors later either, his boyfriend just got back home. We don’t expect them to come out of the room until morning. Would you like for me to give him a message in case he does before we leave?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay, well I need to finish up. Have a good night.” Enid slammed the door with that farewell. 

 

That had been harsh, he loved it. Paul smiled, wishing he could see the blonde’s face. It was all a lie, but the guy didn’t know that. He’d been the only one taking a nap. Why had Daryl allowed her to dismiss the other male? Wouldn’t that put a damper on things? He leaned in, close enough to smell the deodorant that had been used. “By morning everyone is going to believe we’re a couple.”

 

“Yeah, so?” Not everyone, just anyone observant to realize why Taylor was pissed and close enough to hear the guy when he started ranting. Daryl didn’t care what others thought of it. They were entitled to do what they wanted. 

 

“Won’t he be upset to think that you have boyfriend?” Paul wanted to know where he stood. How far had things gone between them? Had Daryl given the blonde a reason to think they would end up together? 

 

“His problem, not mine.” Daryl didn’t give a damn if he was home crying his eyes out. He had been clear from the start. “Nothing has happened between us and I didn’t promise him anything. Besides, I told him the first time he approached me that I was already involved with someone. If his hopes were up, he has himself to blame.”

 

Already involved. What did that mean? Paul didn’t want to get his hopes up either. Daryl could have decided to be with someone else. The smell of something cooking answered why Enid was here. Still, he had to ask. “Already involved?”

 

“What else would you call it?” Daryl pushed away from the wall. This wasn’t the time to discuss it. They needed privacy before bringing up the topic of their night together and what it meant. Did Jesus think he went around fucking people? “Or was I assuming too much?”

 

“You weren’t,” he would take involved for now. Paul looked down at the lack of clothing he was wearing. Pulling Daryl into the room would be rude to the couple in his home. “Talk about it later?”

 

“Yeah, and if you feel up to it, Enid is making dinner for us.” Definitely as soon as they could. Daryl felt the loss of the hand the moment it was removed. The urge to walk through that bedroom door was strong. To push the smaller body into the room and bypass talking, to pick up where they had left off before he had opened his mouth. “Get some clothes on though.” 

 

Daryl heard the snicker at the order. He was left alone to rejoin the couple. He left the tiny ass hallway to retake his seat at the table. While thankful for the save, he couldn’t help but notice the look on Carl’s face. It wasn’t disgust, just confusion, and disbelief. “Something wrong?”

 

“Um no, but Enid, took it too far.” Carl couldn’t believe his girlfriend would go that far. He knew she didn’t like the guy but that was putting their friends on the spot. Others might hear the rumor and assume that it was true. “She just implied that Jesus and you are together.”

 

“So?” Enid didn’t see what the problem was. Jesus had a thing for Daryl, and Daryl was here. Or was she reading into the situation wrong? “I doubt Daryl cares that I informed him of their relationship, or was I wrong?”

 

“No, you weren’t.” Daryl wasn’t sure how he would classify it as of this moment. Perhaps by tomorrow there could be a label to put on it. For now, they had simply shared a night together, but he was hoping for more. If Jesus was allowing him to move in with him, then he wasn’t the only one. “There is something going on between us.”

 

“Damn dude,” Carl almost choked on his spit. That was, unexpected. Daryl, the badass was hooking up with someone even badder? It reminded him of his dad’s relationship with his step-mother. “You got some balls. He’s scarier than Michonne. You aren’t worried about pissing him off and getting your ass kicked?”

 

“What was that?” Paul pulled the shirt down to cover up his stomach. He gave the girl a wide smile, he’d have to thank her later for getting rid of the pest. Who was going to kick Daryl’s ass? Not that skinny little bitch that had just been sent away. “Did you upset someone?” 

 

“Not lately,” Daryl leaned back in his chair to twirl the smoke between his fingers. He needed one, but going out he was risking being seen and inviting unwanted attention. “Carl thinks you could take me in a fight and that I should be too scared to be with you.”

 

“I could,” that was a no-brainer. In a fair fight, he could easily win against the man. The reason they had managed to stop him from getting that truck was his own stupidity. The only reason they had managed to get him on the side of the road was that he had managed to become distracted by the man he had been handling. He had been checking out Daryl, in total awe of the torso he had just fondled, when Rick had come around the corner and pounced on him. Hurting Daryl or Rick had never been his intent. The scoff was cute, he grinned at the shaggy face, “but I’ll let you win most of our fights.”

 

“Why don’t you let me win?” Carl directed the question at his girl. He never won their fights, he always did the apologizing. It was clear that Jesus was the girl in the relationship and Daryl would be the one on top. 

 

“Why don’t you ever admit that you’re wrong?” Enid pointed the wooden spoon at her fiancé and pain in the ass. “Example: I told you last night that I heard something moving around in the kitchen. What did you tell me? Oh, it’s not a walker so we don’t need to worry about it. Well, this thing that wasn’t a walker finished eating our stove.”

 

“How was I supposed to know what it was doing?” He wasn’t an exterminator, and he hadn’t heard anything. Carl rolled his eye, women. Maybe Daryl had it right, a man wouldn’t be so damn picky or bitchy. 

 

“Mice, ate the wiring.” Daryl explained so Jesus would know what they were talking about. Also, why the pair would be using their kitchen to cook their meals for a while. “I’m going to try to sneak out and smoke.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” so no one else came over. Paul didn’t want to leave Daryl alone outside, not yet. Dinner wasn’t finished, they had some time. He followed, heading out through the far door. The door closed behind him, they could talk privately as long as they didn’t get loud. He let Daryl sit down first, taking the second step down. Hoping it wouldn’t be overstepping any bounds, they weren’t together, and he didn’t know what Daryl preferred when it came to public displays. 

 

Daryl dug in his pocket to retrieve the lighter and ignited the tip of his cigarette. Legs? The feet went on both sides, the knees came next to his elbows. He didn’t have to look back to understand what was going on. Jesus was scooting up behind him, getting close. If it was going to be like that, he would get comfortable. He leaned back, placing his arms on the solid thighs, careful that his elbows didn’t dig in. 

 

The smoke rose up, escaping the lungs. Paul leaned forward to drape his arms in front along the chest. Daryl was leaning back against him, comfortable with him being close. Being this close again, there was something that was bugging him. Daryl hadn’t flipped upon seeing him again as he stepped out of that truck and learned of who he was. When had the man figured it out? “When did you figure it out, who I was?” 

 

“Not long after you slugged the shit out of me,” he’d had some help realizing it. Finding out sooner had made him realize what he wanted that much earlier, who he wanted. “I waited around for you to come back, until Rick was ready to leave. You were gone before I was able to get back from gathering my things from Alexandria.”

 

Daryl had waited around for him to come back? Paul wasn’t sure how he felt about that. That night it would have pissed him off. Now it made him happy to know that the man had cared enough to try remain around. What would have happened if he had come home that night? “Sorry about that, I shouldn’t have hit you.”

 

“Hell, I would have hit me too.” Daryl placed the cigarette in his mouth, putting the back of his head onto the chest. “I deserved it. I could use the excuse that I didn’t recognize you. It still wouldn’t make up for the fact that I shouldn’t have done what I did, not without knowing. I followed you to enjoy a night of fun, nothing more.”

 

“Then why are you here now?” Why move in with him if it had only been a night of fun? What was there to discuss? Was Daryl looking for more fun? Paul didn’t know if he wanted the answer. He wouldn’t mind a bit of fun, just not with Daryl. There was no way to mess around and not remain detached. 

 

“I followed a stranger for a quick fuck. I’m here because you aren’t a stranger and I don’t want just one night with you.” Daryl reached with his free hand to touch the bare hand that rested above his heart, entwining their fingers. Everyone else had found someone, it was time for him to consider settling down. It might not work out, they wouldn’t know unless they tried. “And you? What made you approach me? Why clean up?”

 

“I approached you because I wanted what we did, for the most part. I assumed that you knew it was me, obviously. I cleaned up because you said you didn’t like the scruffy look. I was hoping it would get your attention, it worked.” It got him what he wanted, in a screwed up way. Daryl was here with him now, holding his hand. 

 

“You didn’t have to cut your hair for that. I don’t ever remember saying that I didn’t find you attractive. I meant Rick’s look, not yours. You’re still cute even with the beard.” Daryl liked him either way. However, without the hair the look was exceptionally feminine and pretty. “Though your new look makes you extremely hot. Hard to see you as someone that can kick my ass when you’re so pretty. I won’t lie, the moment I saw you standing there, I wanted to fuck you.”

 

Paul took the compliment for what it was. He placed his cheek on the crown, keeping his face away from the direction of the smoke. The hair smelt a lot like his shampoo, “you helped yourself to my shower. Did Maggie speak to you about staying here?”

 

“She did, my things are beside the couch.” Daryl exhaled, trying to keep the smoke from blowing behind him. “I didn’t want to unpack until we had the chance to talk.”

 

“I have space in my closet. After dinner, I’ll help you get settled in.” The couple wouldn’t leave for some time after they had eaten. Enid was attached to him as much as she was to Maggie. He enjoyed her company. She wouldn’t stay too long, not knowing how he felt and he would use the tired excuse to get rid of them at a point. 

 

“Kay,” Daryl used the wood to snub out the cherry. “We can do it tomorrow, Maggie doesn’t want you doing anything for a few days. I also have two free days to get settled. I’ll use a few hours tomorrow to see if I can fix their stove. I know you adore the girl but do you really want her here for every meal?”

 

“Nope, if I indulge in the morning, it isn’t going to be breakfast.” He wanted this to become their place. They still needed to figure out one thing, “What do you want to do about the sleeping arrangements? I can take the couch if you want.”

 

“We’ll sleep in the bed together.” This was a new experience for him. Daryl looked to where their fingers were locked, a semi-first. It was different than holding hands with his crush in junior high. Being in relation after all this time, he was wading into untried waters. Being a couple with another male, where he could feel free to be who he was without being judged. Would he be able to give Jesus the kind of relationship he wanted and deserved? 

 

“We won’t be getting much sleep tonight.” It wasn’t possible. Sex didn’t have to be on the menu. Paul wouldn’t be able to fall asleep with him so close. There was still a few things to discuss, things he wanted to know. The most important is what had Daryl done to turn the blonde into a puppy? They had been spotted, “To your three o’clock, you are being watched.”

 

Daryl turned his head to the right, it was Taylor and his brother. The family was watching them with interest. The one that had designs on him huffed and stormed off seeing them sitting together. That was to be expected, he had already known the rejection wouldn’t be taken well. A chill coiled in his stomach, the giant was still looking, but not at him. He knew that expression, it was the look he had worn the first time he had seen Jesus’s new appearance. 

 

“Hmmm,” Paul nuzzled his face, inhaling the scent coming from the man. As long as Taylor didn’t come over he wasn’t going to acknowledge that they were being watched. He would much rather cuddle closer and test Daryl’s boundaries on kissing in public. What kind of noise was that? “Something wrong?”

 

Damn right it was, the fucker was doing that on purpose. Didn’t Jesus realize that he was being mentally undressed among other things? What was the prick’s name? “I think I should be more worried about your admirer than mine. How’s the eye-fucking feel?”

 

“What?” He didn’t have any admirers. Paul abandoned the hair to look over, was Taylor still staring? Blue eyes blinked in confusion, why was the brother watching him? “Maybe he is pissed that you just broke his brother’s heart.”

 

Like hell he had. Daryl scoffed at the accusation. One had to love to get their heart broken, and he was just a conquest in Taylor’s eyes. They hadn’t been a couple and never would be. The most someone like that was good for was a quick fling. No, that one liked what he saw while looking at his new boyfriend. It was to be expected, many would be envious of him. “Fuck him.”

 

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Let them stare or be pissed. Paul didn’t care, he wouldn’t feel bad about pursuing what he wanted. Daryl was agreeing to this without any coercing on his part. This was their relationship, he would do what it took to make it work, including piss of some spoiled little brat. “If you are in need of sexual gratification, I’ll gladly take care of you, any time you want.”

 

“Any time?” That was promising. Daryl Jr. jumped at the offer. Their spectator was forgotten so he could turn his head to look back into the beautiful face. Sex any time he wanted? That was promising a lot. He may not be in his prime, but he had a lot of time to make up for. Both brains were in total agreement of wanting to immediately start taking advantage of the claim. “Then how about a kiss?”

 

“Gladly,” if Daryl was alright with kissing where anyone may see them. Paul lowered towards the upturned face. A hand caught the back of his nape, pulling him the rest of the way. Lips settled against his own, strong and firm. The hint of tobacco lingered on the tongue that came out to play. Doing this out in public probably wasn’t the best idea. The fingers clenched his own as the lust ignited into a blaze of heat. The kiss went as wild as Daryl’s appearance. The pink morsel taking the lead, starting the erotic dance. 

 

That got the same result as before. Daryl was positive that a kiss shouldn’t be able to warrant this kind of reaction twice. The thrill of being the first time was gone, and he knew who he was kissing, so there was no mystery. The excitement was almost tangible, taking on a life of its own. Blood rushed south, filling his cock. When the mouth tried to pull back, he rammed his tongue back in. He wasn’t ready for it to break apart. 

 

“Um,” Carl wasn’t sure if he should apologize for having to interrupt or for hitting Jesus with the door. He had to turn away, he wasn’t meant to see this. What a perv. Wasn’t that the brother? Carl cocked his head to examine the man, it was a tad creepy. A straight man would look away from the display. Even for someone that might be bi or homosexual, this wasn’t free porn. To watch it like he had paid admission, it was unsettling. He wanted to point it out, but would it make the new couple feel like they shouldn’t show affection in public because it may draw the wrong kind of attention. “Um, dinner is ready.”

 

He didn’t want dinner. Daryl wanted to satisfy an entirely different hunger. Carl’s announcement convinced him to release the mouth. The pink lips were swollen from his kiss and the need mirrored his own. It wouldn’t take but a word and they would end up in the bedroom without stopping at the table. As much as he wanted to indulge, it wasn’t just about him. Jesus had been on the road for weeks, a decent meal would be better for him than a helping of cock. “We’ll be inside in a minute.”

 

The door closed a second later, leaving them alone once more. Paul wanted to ask Daryl if he’d be inside later tonight. He didn’t want food. He wanted what was tenting a foot below his hand. “Can we skip dinner and call it an early night?”

 

“No, you don’t get to skip dinner. You probably ate junk the entire time you were gone, if at all.” What kind of boyfriend would he be if he neglected his partner’s health? Daryl wanted him rested and with plenty of strength. Later he was going to be the one to take care of his lover. 

.  
.  
.

Comment and leave the kudos!


	6. Making It Official

A/N: I know I said I would be updating my BoL fic but I haven't been able to finish the chapter of that with work this week, plus I am getting ready to move into a new place next weekeend so things are hectic for me. So I am putting up a chapter of this real quick, maybe one of something else that I already got more chapters completed that just need editing. I may even post the first chapter of a AU that I got worked on , of course it is a Jesus(Paul)/ Daryl fic. Got a good bit done on that one too, but was waiting. A few days I was seriously in a beardless Paul mood and I just wanted to work on something that I could focus on a normal plot, with some smut. Got to have that. 

 

Oh, I had a discussion with a fellow writer about whether or not the way I have my Jesus makes him OOC. I don't think so, because all I did was cut his hair and make him shave, that is no way changing his character. That is the same as saying because Maggie cut her hair and shaved her legs, her character changed. Shaving and changing a hairstyle doesn't really change their background, personality, etc. That is just the way I see it. 

 

Anyways Warnings: Language, Sexual Content, Oral, Anal. ETC. 

 

Chapter Six

.  
.  
.

The hands were magic on his skin. Paul could feel himself wanting to doze off. How was he to sleep? The demand that he get some rest had been done to be cruel. Daryl had given into the request to join him, but only if he promised to try to get some sleep. Punishment for falling asleep at the dinner table. Hopes that stripping naked would get him what he wanted were looking up. “Lower.”

 

“Go to sleep,” Daryl chuckled, running his palm down the smooth skin. Jesus was laying on his back, every glorious inch of the body on display. It was done to tempt him, it was working. Enid was right, Jesus was exhausted from his trip and needed to catch up on his rest. Laying on his side, he wanted to content himself with just being able to spend the night next to the other male. He would like nothing more than to give in. Their relationship wasn’t going to be based on sex, a good bit of sex, but he already cared about his partner to a degree. “If I let you tempt me then I’ll be the one getting my balls busted in the morning.”

 

“They already went home, we won’t be that loud.” Just a little bit of fun. Besides, it was no one’s business what they did. He could go to sleep later. Daryl’s first night with him and he wouldn’t get any attention? This was what happened when a nosey female lectured someone on being a decent boyfriend. He had heard some of it, Daryl had gotten an earful about keeping it in his pants because he had just gotten back. Fuck that, he wasn’t going to wait for it. “I’m not that tired.”

 

“Tell someone else that didn’t watch you almost drown in Enid’s potatoes.” Daryl wasn’t going for it. There were dark rings under the eyes. “I did as you asked and I’m in bed with you. Now do something for me and try to get some sleep. Talking isn’t going to get you what you want. I do have some restraint and you aren’t that hot.”

 

“Let’s test that restraint.” It was said with a chuckle, so he didn’t take it as an insult. Paul took it as a challenge. No meant no, Daryl wasn’t going to give him what he wanted unless he took him to the point of being unable to say anything but yes. No kissing, no necking, and no groping. That was alright, he had his ways without breaking those rules. If Daryl wouldn’t touch him, he’d touch himself. 

 

“You can try,” that would be interesting. Daryl got comfortable. He adjusted the thin pillow to cradle his head. His hand was grabbed, a chaste kiss placed on knuckles. That wasn’t going to get him to change his mind. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that.”

 

“Alright, but remember teasing goes both ways and I think you need to regret trying to deny me.” Paul grazed the knuckles with his teeth, thinking of ways to make Daryl regret telling him no. The best way was to tease him and make him give in. Once Daryl was ready to do it, he was going to be the one to say no. The tip of his tongue ran across the middle digit, maneuvering to slip it inside his mouth. 

 

That was nice. Daryl tried not to moan at the innocent yet seductive ministration. The tongue suckled and licked, it wouldn’t work though. That might. In the dim light, he could see the right hand. The fingers went to work plucking and twisting the nipples, one to the other. Both buds became taut from the attention, it made him want to lick and do some sucking of his own. By now his cock was awake, aware of the show. The hand left the chest to glide down the stomach, past the cock. 

 

Paul didn’t want to stroke himself off. That wouldn’t convince his new roommate to forgo the oath to not fuck him tonight. He would make sure Daryl knew what he was missing out on, which was being able to slip that wonderful cock deep inside his ass. The finger was released, to be quickly replaced with his own. He placed it inside his mouth long enough to coat it with saliva then back down to his groin. Leisurely teasing was overrated, he knew how to get what he wanted. If not from Daryl, he’d take care of himself. 

 

That was unfair, too damn mean. He had all been disregarded, his hand left to rest on the heaving chest. The hand went down, the thighs parted, and it disappeared. The quick intake of breath, he knew what that finger had found. This might do it and hearing the little pants, made him think of what it felt like to be inside. “Jesus!”

 

“Paul.” The finger was in past the knuckle, massaging him intimately. Paul wet his bottom lip, getting anxious now that he had something stimulating him. Pushing up, the tip managed to find his spot. It was rotated, rubbing where he needed it to be. Having something larger would give him what he needed, so he added a second. “Use my name when you get around to begging me.” 

 

Which may be soon. That was beyond sexy, it was doing the job of making him seriously aroused. Daryl was ready to take back his words, Jesus wasn’t that tired if he could move his hips like that. They could always sleep in, after spending time together. He wanted to take the place of those fingers. “You really gonna make me beg?”

 

“No, top drawer.” That could wait until later. Paul removed the hand, a smile on his face seeing how quickly Daryl spun to start searching through the bedside nightstand. Denying his lover meant denying himself and he wasn’t in the mood. The position must have already been decided. Daryl climbed between his parted thighs, the white plastic tube in hand. The top was popped open and he leaned back into the pillow, waiting to see how things would proceed. Last time he had done most of the work, had led them. What kind of lover would Daryl be if given the reigns? 

 

The damn lube was cold and almost made his balls go into his stomach. It took rubbing it generously along his length to warm it up enough that he didn’t succumb to shrinkage. He noticed that Jesus had taken to laying back and waiting for him. Was it his turn? That suited him, he was more than willing to be the one to take control. With the lube applied, he crawled on top, keeping most of his weight off. A hand was placed next to the outstretched shoulder. If they were doing this, he wanted a kiss first. 

 

“Come here,” Paul wanted a kiss, he wrapped his arm around the wide shoulder to pull the head down to sample the lips. He captured the eager mouth, rekindling the need that they had been forced to abandon on the steps. Being aware of the hand reaching between them, his knees parted wide. The tip ran along the crease just beneath his own equipment. It took only a few seconds of probing before he was breached. Having Daryl in charge, he couldn’t control how fast or gentle the cock pressed in. If it were up to him, the damn thing would already be balls deep until it could go no further. Was the easy pace for his benefit? It was sweet, and he had to admit that the stretching was intense, despite them going at it missionary. 

 

The heat surrounded the entire length before he paused. Daryl broke the kiss to examine his lover’s face for any sign of discomfort. The features were pitched, making him worried that he hadn’t been gentle enough. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. He wanted to prove that he could please him. “You okay?”

 

“Better than okay,” the rod felt wonderful. Where they were joined was twinging in anticipation. Paul wrapped his legs around the waist, he was perfect. He wanted it to start already. “You going to move any time tonight?”

 

“Smartass,” Daryl recaptured the mouth, nibbling on the sarcastic tongue. He would move and would see how noisy the little shit could get. The jelly assisted in easily sliding out, the tight channel trying to clamp shut without his girth in the way. Pushing back in was more difficult, he could tell that he was forcing the muscle to give way under the strain. The spongy walls clinging to every inch like a second skin. Hot, still so warm and exquisite, he didn’t try to hold in the pleased moan. 

 

Yes, that was exactly what he needed. Paul ran his foot over the taut ass, coaxing the hips to continue thrusting just like that. He was being fucked slow and steady, the slight friction working at the tension. Such a thick cock, every time the head brushed by, it made his groin clench. 

 

The timid moans weren’t enough. Daryl wasn’t satisfied with it. He knew how good it felt for himself, it was his cock being massaged by the tight ass. How to make sure the one he was being with enjoyed it just as much? Where was the spot? How to work it to make Jes…Paul scream for him. Merle used to laugh about how a faggot could find someone’s sweet spot. It had been crude and vicious, but Daryl knew there was some truth to it. All he had to do was find his lover’s sweet spot to drive him wild. He spread his knees further to lower himself and thrust up at an angle.

 

“OHHHH, Daryl!” Paul threw his head back when it drove in again, striking his spot dead-on. He had to scream, it was a direct assault to his prostate. Daryl seemed to realize what he had found, each thrust from that point went right for it. The pace increased, the cock pounding into him without mercy. He was going to get off, “Don’t stop.”

 

Not yet, but he was close. The loud screams didn’t belong to him this time. He was the one taking care of his lover, giving what was needed. Just knowing that he was causing those sounds was reward enough. The feet were digging into his bottom, trying to get him deeper, so he tried. Grinding as he came down to insert as much as he could. He loved the way it felt around him, holding him snug, a lover’s embrace. “Paul.”

 

The name was heavenly coming from the lips. Paul couldn’t prevent it, the orgasm was coming. He cried out for the one sending him onto the plane of euphoria. His limbs shook, his hole quivered, and the spray shot between them. The last wave of pleasure ebbed, but he hadn’t been alone in getting off. The pulsing lasted longer than his own, “Hmm, don’t pull out.”

 

“You sure?” Daryl wasn’t sure how this was going to work then. If he put his weight down, he’d crush him. “Then let me flip us, hold on.” 

 

Their positions were reversed, Paul had to move his limbs so they wouldn’t be laid upon. He was on top of the heaving chest and exhausted. The arms went around his back, making him recall the last time they had been in this position. “Staying the night with me this time?”

 

“Yeah, as long as you don’t knock another tooth loose.” He would have to pull out at soon. After that, he felt up to smoking. To do it, he’d have to get out of bed and he was comfortable. The laughter was contagious. “Laugh if you want, that shit hurt.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Hand me the wire cutters,” Daryl held out his hand for the tool. If this didn’t work then he couldn’t help them. They would have to find them a new stove somewhere and bring it back. After he finished here, he had to go check on a solar panel that had fallen down. So much for his day off, this wasn’t his idea of spending time together. 

 

“Here,” Paul was uncomfortable being in the couple’s home. It was cluttered, unkept, and he didn’t care to see feminine products scattered about. They weren’t used but the packages were left out in supply boxes. Didn’t they have enough space in their closet or bathroom for those things? Enid had never struck him as the type to be messy, but she was living with someone. Not that he would open his mouth and point it out. It would be hypocritical of him to belittle or say anything about their housekeeping habits. He had just agreed to live with someone that was no more neat than Carl. 

 

Their first morning waking up as a couple, he had cleaned up Daryl’s clothes from the floor. During the time that the man had been staying at Hilltop so he wouldn’t be found by Negan, Paul had learned that the man he was crushing on didn’t have the best habits. It was just one of the things he had accepted and it didn’t make him love Daryl any less. 

 

“It’s no fucking wonder they had mice,” Daryl was disgusted seeing the half eaten food that had been dropped behind the stove. Really? He wasn’t a neat-freak, but that was some sick shit. One of the two needed to lessen their responsibilities in order to clean up their home. “If we get cockroaches, we can blame them.”

 

“Nice, see any?” Paul didn’t want any critters in his home. They couldn’t call pest control. Seeing the shirt lift to expose the stomach, he couldn’t resist. If he was resorting to sitting on the floor to spend time with his boyfriend, he should be allowed to touch a little. For such a scruffy appearance, Daryl didn’t have much hair on his chest or stomach. The happy trail was really thin, just the light scattering of some hair starting below the navel.

 

“Yeah, I’ve seen a few.” Daryl was staring right at one of the nasty brown things. It was on the corner of the stove, watching him as he twisted the wires together. What was that going to accomplish? Was he trying to tickle him or get him hard? It distracted him long enough for the cockroach to make a move, it raced down to the floor and started to come at his face. “Dammit, get the hell away.”

 

“You, scared of a little bug.” Paul wanted to place a trail of kisses down the stomach. Doing so would be distracting, prolonging the task. Getting the appliance fixed quickly would keep their evening from being disturbed. Breakfast and lunch had been shared with the couple, he was planning on having Daryl all to himself tonight. 

 

“Ever had one go in your ear?” Daryl had watched his brother close to tears when they were children. Their father had popped Merle in the back of the head and told him to suck it up. Then shoved a pair of pliers to dig it out, because going to a physician would have cost money. From that day on, he had always been scared of having one near his face. So he didn’t like bugs, he had noticed that someone else tended to keep their home freakishly clean. “The electrical tape.”

 

Spray would have to be on his list the next time he went on a run. It wasn’t a necessity, but he didn’t think it would hurt to pick some up. They couldn’t use the same stuff they used for the crops for the inside of a home. The black tape was handed back minutes later, how much longer? So sexy, he couldn’t help himself, he pushed up the shirt to expose more of the torso. If he knew for sure that Enid or Carl wouldn’t be coming back soon, the buttons of the pants would be undone. Then again.

 

“Jesus!” Daryl hissed, jerking and almost striking the wall with his elbow. The wet heat swirled around his navel, dipping into the shallow cavern. That was one way to make him injure himself and to prevent the stove from being fixed. He tried to focus on wrapping the strip of tape around the exposed wire. He just needed to finish this, that wasn’t helping. It was trailing down, “You do realize they could come back at any time.”

 

“And that is why I have my back to the door. They won’t be able to see you,” They may come in to see his head down, he’d risk it. The steps made noise when stepped on. He should have a few seconds before the door would open and someone could step inside. Enough time to straighten up and work on placing Daryl back in his pants. First, he had to get him out. The button was undone, the zipper was pulled apart. “You finish what you’re doing, I just found something that needs my attention.”

 

That being his erection. Daryl couldn’t believe he would be that bold, then again this was Jesus. Someone that would sneak inside the Sanctuary and would walk around without being spotted. Carl had done it out of anger and stupidity, the boy had known he would get caught. His lover had gone in with the intention of not getting caught and had succeeded. Nothing should surprise him anymore. Yet he was shocked when the mouth wrapped around his cock. This wasn’t their place, they could be caught, and this wasn’t meant to tempt him into hurrying. There was no way to continue working. Everything was dropped to place his hands on the bobbing head. 

 

That was all the incentive he needed to keep going. That and the salty essence that dribbled out of the slit. Paul placed his right hand around the base, taking all he could. Gag reflexes kicked in, he had to stop himself from choking on it by pulling up. Going back down, he got his throat to open up. He ran his tongue along the thick vein, soaking it with saliva. Running across the sensitive helmet got the fingers to play in his hair. 

 

“That feels so good, don’t stop.” Yes, he was enjoying this. Daryl assisted, using his hands to keep the head going up and down to suckle on his cock. If this was one of the benefits of having a boyfriend, he was definitely on board long term. Waking up next to someone also had its perks. It had taken a few seconds to recall why someone was half on top of him. A warm body snuggled into his own, it had been different in a good way. He had liked having him there and had let Jesus stay and wake on his own. 

 

Was this going to be the flow of their relationship? Paul happily grinned around the glorious flesh. Several times since last night, he had been given the leave to do what he wanted. The most important was when they had walked to the supply shed together to get what Daryl would need to fix the stove. Walking alongside each other had been okay, but he had tried to test what the limitations would be. He had reached out to grasp the nearby hand, it hadn’t been pulled away. The innocent display of affection had been allowed, much to his surprise. Now, he was doing something much naughtier, but he wasn’t told to stop. He was being urged to continue with the brazen behavior. 

 

The attention made him want other things. The blowjob had him close and aching to find that peak. If he finished this way, then what of his lover? He had never agreed with Merle’s way of thinking ‘If she didn’t get hers before I got mine, tough shit.’ That had always made him wonder why women would flock to him. Being selfish was no way to keep someone at your side. “I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.”

 

“Please do,” That was the point, he wanted him to get off. Paul sucked hard around the length, stabbing the back of his throat. He used his hand to handle the base, twisting to massage what he couldn’t suck. He lifted his gaze to watch the features pinch and the jaw clamp shut to keep the sounds at bay. The eyes caught his and the first spurt hit the back of his throat. There was no choice but to swallow the load. 

 

Feeling the throat convulsing to down each shot was a huge turnon. So was staring into the expressive eyes. Jesus was devouring his cum like a starving man. The mouth released him with a pop. The tongue darted out to swipe over the head, cleaning him off. They weren’t done, “Take em’ off.”

 

“Can’t, I can hear Enid laughing. We better put you up.” Paul licked the residue from his lips. The semi-flaccid penis was placed back inside the camouflage pants. The zipper was up when the door began to open. Daryl tossed the shirt down to cover up, without bothering with the button. Leaning back, their position appeared innocent. 

 

“How’s it going?” Enid placed the laundry basket on the couch. “Your things are on your table.”

 

“Thanks, and he is almost done.” Paul gave the hip a pat before standing. What kind of look was that? It was intent, whatever was behind it. He returned it with a smile, knowing Daryl would have something to say later about his behavior. “I’m going to leave him to it. I need to talk to Maggie about something and then I’m going back to our trailer to start our dinner. I’ll see you at home, Sweetheart.”

 

“Awww,” Enid reached for the broom and couldn’t resist picking on the gruff male still on the floor. Jesus was already gone, rushing out before the endearment could fully sink in. Was that the reason for the flushed cheeks? “You may want to be careful. I noticed a few crawly things the other day.”

.  
.  
.

A/N: If you wanna see more talk to me, you know what I want. And I will probably post the first chapter of my AU up tomorrow after work or something. A clean shaven Tom Payne is hot as fuck, yeah, I said it. Same with a cleaned up Norman, look what you did by bringing that up....... Comment if you love boy x boy smex!


	7. Making An Offer

A/N: Chapter Seven is now up, talk to me after reading. Takes but a moment to tell me what you think, so please, just a few words to let me know that you'd like me to continue. 

 

Warnings: Language, Sexual Content

 

Chapter Seven

.  
.  
.

 

The next run was planned. Paul didn’t feel like sitting around too much longer. They needed to finish unloading the store he had found and he hadn’t inspected the rest of the town. They could find more supplies if they had more than one truck. He could lead a team out in two weeks to scavenge. This time he would be taking Daryl with him for company. Maggie was going to ask around and find out who would be willing to be gone for a few weeks. Some wouldn’t want to leave their families that long. 

 

Where was his lover? Still helping at the fence? Daryl had been gone when he had woken up this morning. He had stepped out to search to find a half-naked, sweaty tracker standing next to a nasty Carl. The sight had given him ideas, someone would be needing a massage tonight. Whatever gave him an excuse to put his hands all over the taut body. He wanted to do more than use his hands, much more. 

 

For the last week they hadn’t gone to sleep without exploring each other, or waking up without indulging before starting their day. This morning was the first since that he had woken up alone. Seeing as he had woken right after dawn, it meant that Daryl had left exceptionally early. Maggie wanted to extend the fence line in front, extending it outwards. The trees that were being cut down wouldn’t be enough to finish the new plans. While out they were to search for lumber and building supplies. It would take weeks if not months for it to be complete. After they had more room, a garden would be given a section to help feed any more that arrived. 

 

“Paul.”

 

Was the person referring to him? Paul turned at his given name, who felt comfortable enough to address him so? Everyone called him Jesus, Daryl still used it when he was casually speaking. The blonde giant was coming around the shed, calling out to him. Still someone he hadn’t bothered to get acquainted with. He did wait, he was after all Maggie’s second when it came to managing Hilltop. Disregarding a member of their community would be wrong, and he wasn’t going to be an ass for no reason. “Yes?”

 

“Can I have a moment?” Jessie was glad he had come upon him instead of someone else. He did need the help but this way he had a few moments to speak to him alone. Up close the male was prettier than what his brother gave him credit. He had never thought to find someone still alive that would be considered softer than his sibling. 

 

“Do you need something?” What did the guy want? Paul didn’t feel like chatting it up, he would much rather go find Daryl. The man was huge, possibly six-six, over two-hundred and fifty, and none of it fat. It made him curious what the man’s profession had been before the undead. The rest of him wasn’t bad looking, if one went for the chiseled out of marble look, which he didn’t. He much preferred Daryl’s rugged, bad boy looks. Their hair was similar except his lover’s was darker. 

 

“I found something we can use not far while scouting, I need some help. Best to explain on the way,” it was the reason he was in the shed. Without asking he grabbed the wire cage that had been tossed aside. It would come in handy for what he had found. He wasn’t sure how the livestock had managed to make it this far without getting eaten or nabbed by the undead. “Trust me.”

 

“Alright,” Paul was down with it. Why the cage? Had he found something outside the wall? He didn’t fear for his safety and he had nothing pressing to do. They were given a nod before exiting the gate. 

 

“Down there to the south, there is a clearing. I spotted some livestock. Three hens and a rooster, in good health. Think you can catch them?” He could possibly get one or two before the others ran off. They needed that rooster. If they could catch him, it could fertilize the eggs. To produce more chickens and eggs, it was a start. 

 

“Awesome, let’s give it a try.” That would be great. Paul contemplated having a healthy rooster and some hens. After a while they could have a steady supply of fresh eggs, and eventually meat. Maggie could easily design in an area for a pen and breeding ground for them. More work for them, but the reward was worth it. He was glad the man had called out to him. “Can I borrow your gloves?”

 

Going to the spot took them through the woods. They were alone finally, and he wasn’t as cocky and childish as Taylor. Jessie watched the smaller male out of the corner, enjoying the subtle movements that were graceful. That was Jesus, to him Paul. When they had arrived, he had caught a glimpse of the long hair twice before the man had gone on the long run. If was after the return, Jessie had got to see the infamous recruiter and supply runner up close. Beautiful. The best-looking thing at Hilltop. However, he could see what was going on with the two. Daryl had moved in almost immediately. The two were a couple, in a committed relationship. It would take more than making a bland meal and flirting to steal one of them away. 

 

The clucking is what drew his attention. Paul could hear it finally. If there were chickens nearby, they were lucky that walkers hadn’t been attracted to the faint noise. The clearing was up ahead, no sign of any undead. This was good, they could catch the things and get back. There had been a miscount, there was six hens and a rooster. This was going to be fun. “If I do the catching, you be on the lookout for any walkers. This may get noisy.”

 

“I got you covered, we can do it.” He didn’t mind helping at all. Jessie handed over his gloves, they were a little large on the small hands, but would keep Paul from being pecked. “You need to make sure you get the cock.”

 

That grin wasn’t warranted. Paul had to wonder if there was an innuendo behind the obvious statement. Within a month they could have plenty of newborns and the start of a supply of chickens. He had seen a feed store in the same town, probably untouched since anyone looking for food wouldn’t have bothered with what was inside. “I’ll get it.”

 

It was going to be fun to watch. The birds were pecking the ground in search of food. The squawk was hilarious, the rooster reacted too late to get any distance between itself and the hands. It was scooped up, and held out in front, “I’ll get the cage for you.”

 

“Thanks,” Paul didn’t want to get pecked. It didn’t look happy about being apprehended. The females were starting to scatter as well from their presence. As long as he got one of the hens, the trip would be worth it. It was shoved inside the metal grate with care. 

 

Nice ass. Jessie didn’t shirk his duty of being on watch, but he did take a few moments to inspect the bottom in the khaki pants. A small, round, perfectly curved ass that would fill the hand. Fucking something so nice could make a man forget himself. That was something he understood. Knowing what it was like to find something worth fighting for. Men like Daryl were so common, easily found anywhere. It was rare to find one so pretty that wasn’t bone-thin. There was enough meat on the agile figure to be appealing, attractive. Just the right amount in the back to form a supple cushion. 

 

“None of that,” Paul was thankful for the thick gloves. He got the third hen inside the cage without any difficulty. The man really wasn’t going to help with the chasing. As long as anything rotting wasn’t allowed to sneak up on him. He went for the fourth, chasing the damn thing around in circle before tackling down to grab it. It went ballistic, making all kinds of noise. 

 

“Need help?” One was coming right at him. The gun was put up for the fifth that realized too late that she had chosen the wrong direction to run. He managed to get a hold of it while Paul put the fourth one inside. “I got the little lady, and she just shit on my shoe.”

 

“Look at you, you scared the shit out of her.” Paul opened the cage for the trembling animal to be shoved inside. There was only one more to go, then they could take them back. “Don’t look down but it got on your pants too.”

 

“Dammit,” at least it didn’t reek that bad. “They better be worth the trouble.”

 

“They are,” Paul looked around for the last one. It had put some distance between them, heading towards the woods to get away. They would be chasing that one down. “Eggs, meat, and we’ll be able to use their feces as fertilizer.”

 

“Disgusting, what about that one? It just got the wrong kind of attention.” The walker was stumbling out of the woods, heading for the clucking. At least the tiny brain was smart enough to know to move away from the corpse. With every step, it clucked and moved away. “What do you want to do?”

 

“Let it get it back this way some. When it isn’t so close to the woods, draw the walker away. Just give me enough time to catch it and get it in the cage, then shoot it.” Seeing as neither of them had bothered to bring a blade with them, not wise. He didn’t want it making its way back up to where the others were working on the fence. They had lookouts but may as well get rid of the danger now. “Don’t shoot until I got it up, or it’ll freak out from the loud noise.”

 

“Right. While we wait, can I ask how serious is your relationship with Daryl?” He wanted to know. Living together could just be a temporary state. It didn’t necessarily mean that they were happy together. Paul could be settling. 

 

“No, you can’t ask that.” That was no one’s business. Paul wasn’t going to feed him information that would be reported back to the brother. He wasn’t going to give anyone any reason to think that what they had wouldn’t last, because he wanted it to. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Daryl with him. “Get its attention, please.”

 

“Be careful,” he didn’t want either of them getting bit for a chicken. 

 

Paul waited for the old lady to be lured away with the light whistling. She had turned and was heading towards Jessie, finding something better to chase down. He waited until it was clear to go for it. It didn’t make much of a fuss as the others and he had it in the cage a moment later. As soon as he stood from closing the cage the shot rang out killing the walker. All seven were safely inside the cage, “Good job.”

 

It was time to go back to the compound, without his answers. How serious were they? Jessie wanted know. The information coming from Taylor wasn’t reliable at all. Saying that Daryl was only being with the religious wanna-be because he was an easy fuck couldn’t be true. Anyone else he asked about the man said he wasn’t the type to date. Many were shocked that Jesus was with someone. What he had to know was how serious was Jesus when it came to the unwanted boyfriend? Daryl could be hopeless in love, but if the one he wanted wasn’t emotionally attached, then he had a chance. “I’ll carry them back.”

 

“Thanks, you may want these though.” Paul took off the gloves. The one carrying the wire cage back was going to get pecked. They swapped, he was given the gun for protection. The chances of there being another walker close enough to find them were limited. Still, he kept it handy as they started their trek back up through the woods. There was a greater chance that the shot had been noticed from the fence. Heading back, he wanted to make one thing clear. “You can tell your brother that it is serious enough that he won’t be getting what he wants, find someone else.”

 

“I wasn’t asking for my brother,” he didn’t give a damn if his brother never got laid again. Jessie shifted the weight of the cage, the damn rooster was pecking at his palm. He was tempted to grab through the top but that would leave his fingers to be bothered. It didn’t hurt through the gloves, it was just annoying. 

 

What? Really? Then who was he asking for? Why else would he care about their relationship? Seriously? He had just gotten Daryl, did he have to worry about not just one but two? How many more people wanted the same person? He got it, Daryl was hot, sexy, and had an appeal that was nothing short of wild. “I don’t think you’re Daryl’s type, sorry.”

 

“Didn’t think I was and I’m not interested in Daryl.” May as well get it out there. Jessie wanted him to know that he was looking to be more than a neighbor. He was sure once he got the pretty man beneath him, the tracker would be completely forgotten. “I would much rather have you.”

 

That was blunt. Paul wasn’t sure how he felt about it. It was flattering, having a handsome male stating that he wanted him. It was a stroke to his ego, that was all. He wasn’t the least bit interested though. Any chance of that happening had been destroyed the day he had been punched in the face by his current boyfriend. His emotions were already attached to someone, it wasn’t just a physical thing for him. He was in love with Daryl, “I’m flattered, but the same advice would apply to you as well. I’m taken.”

 

“Taken is but a temporary sate,” what was taken could be stolen by another. There was no way the grungy man stalking towards them would be able to keep him happy. Jessie gave them another month max before Paul got tired of it. Daryl had an unpleasant personality and didn’t have much to offer anyone. How could anyone be happy with that sort of relationship? Just looking at him, Paul had to be affectionate, with an active sex drive. How often could someone as old as Daryl get it up? “I don’t mind waiting for you to realize it. Whenever you want to spend some time together, just let me know.”

 

Wow, that was bold as hell. Paul wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or give the man applause for speaking that loud when Daryl was in hearing range. Not just him, but Carl, Enid, and two others. That comment could only be taken one way, the way it was meant. He picked up his steps to make it to his boyfriend first. It was just words and he didn’t want a scene. 

 

“What the hell did you just say?” Daryl had heard him clearly, he just wanted him to repeat it so he could cram the words down his damn throat. Spend time together? The fuck was soliciting his damn boyfriend right in front of him. He was going to beat someone’s ass. 

 

“It was a joke,” Paul grabbed the arm, getting a good grip on it. Not now, this wasn’t the place for it. “We had a time getting the chickens in the cage. The shot you heard was a walker that was also attracted to the noise. He meant nothing by it. Carl, can you and the others help him get that cage inside? Inform Maggie, we’ll have to build them a coop immediately.”

 

“Prick,” it wasn’t over. Daryl really didn’t like him now. The smiling ass went along with the others, going inside the gate. To talk like that in front of him and the others, it said a lot about the man’s character. “You want to tell me what the hell you were doing out there alone with him?”

 

That was adorable. The jealousy was reassuring. It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one prone to the emotion. Paul reveled in the fact that in order to be jealous, Daryl had put a claim on him. The man had to see him as his if he was going to get pissy over another man hitting on him. “I’m capable of taking care of myself, as you know. He asked for help rounding up the chickens he spotted. I went to help, nothing more.”

 

“Nothing more? That wasn’t what I heard,” Daryl didn’t care if Jesus had gone along simply to help. The man had disregarded their relationship and had requested that the two spend time together. It was a slap to the face, an insult. What pissed him off more was knowing that he hadn’t been seeing things. The moose wanted his boyfriend! “I doubt he wants to catch more chickens. If he wants to get his hand on a cock, I’m sure he has one specifically in mind.” 

 

“You sound like him,” Paul had to smile. Another cock implication, “Your jealousy is adorable, but unfounded. He can make as many offers as he likes, they won’t get him anywhere. I’m not interested in him and I told him as much before he made the offer. Whatever he is thinking, don’t let it bother you.”

 

“And if that had been Taylor making the same offer to me, where you could hear it?” Daryl didn’t think his anger unfounded. If he’d go that far, then the man wasn’t going to simply walk away because of one no. He was going to keep trying, he had no doubt. 

 

“He wouldn’t have any teeth,” it was as simple as that. Paul liked hearing the chuckle. “Okay, they are both asses. Seeing as we are the only other two males that are ‘out’, they don’t have anyone else to hit on. Let’s just leave it at them wanting what they can’t have.”

 

“Fine,” he would just wait for the idiot to overstep himself. Then no one could bitch when he beat the shit out of him. Daryl let the arms go around his shoulders. This was one of the things he liked about being with Jesus. The hug pulled him close, showing the unashamed affection for him. Free with his attention, not holding back because others may not like it. It made him feel special, wanted, but the most important thing was he was accepted. “Don’t leave like that again, I was worried.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“This isn’t exactly fair to you,” Paul wasn’t going to complain. He was all for the attention and the hands being all over him. Rubbing, caressing his naked flesh until it was like putty. He wanted nothing more than to lie there and let Daryl do anything he wanted. “What if I want to touch you?”

 

“Later, much later.” Daryl had something to prove. He was tired of the damn smirks, the suggestive glances. Someone thought he could waltz in and take over. Tonight was his turn, he was going to explore and see what it took to drive his lover insane. He already knew that the nipples were extra sensitive, along with the throat. Messing with the earlobes created the most adorable, soft pants. 

 

“Mmm, lower please.” The palms were at the waist, taking care of the tension in his lower back. He wanted his ass fondled, just like that. The calloused palms were more than welcome to do that. Kneading his seat apart, the kisses began along the spine. Would they finally get around to doing it this way? Would he be able to handle it? He wanted to find out. 

 

Daryl continued to deliver the open-mouthed kissing, literally kissing his ass. He wanted to do more than this. He had the urge to experiment, if it would be allowed. His tongue rolled down the crack, testing the smooth skin. They were both without a stitch of clothing on, their normal attire these days when in bed. He adored the ass, he found nothing wrong with the desire to want to taste it. 

 

Was he? Paul wanted to question just how far things were going to go. He was all for the kissing and the tongue licking over his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if Daryl knew what he was headed for with the open mouth kissing. To go that far, should he stop it? He’d never been comfortable enough to let someone get that close with their mouth. The tongue was close, too close. The hands pulled him back, bringing him to his knees. The mouth was back on him, going directly to the closed ring. It felt strange, having the wet heat come in contact with the area. Lightly licking the pucker, making it moist. It was naughty, just knowing that it was Daryl’s tongue lavishing his hole made his cock drip. 

 

The longer he licked, the quicker the breathing became. Daryl wiggled against the sphincter loving how it was impossible to push his tongue inside. His lover was also clean so there was no strange taste as he had feared. Nothing but excitement escalated from preforming the act. If it wasn’t enjoyed, Paul was damn good at faking it. The knees parted on the own, lowering the spine to give better access. This was going to be the position he would take him in. As soon as he was done teasing, he was going to rise to his knees and fuck his boyfriend into the mattress. 

 

It felt nice, the bathing was erotic and was stimulating his opening. It made him so ready to take something. Not just anything, Daryl’s cock. He wanted to beg for it, he couldn’t have both. It was either have the mouth work him over or hope that his lover would decide to please them both. Shit, the tip was starting to probe, “Daryl.” 

 

“Don’t think about moving,” Daryl got up long enough to get the bottle. He was back between the parted legs and behind him. This was going to be different. How would Jesus respond to being fucked from behind? The position would grant deeper penetration. He lubed himself quickly, covering every inch. Adding more than necessary to be safe. This wasn’t going to be a slow, gentle joining. He aligned the head with the pink muscle, watching it gape apart as he pushed through. 

 

Fuck! Paul lowered his head, bracing his top half on his elbows. He went so far as to resting his forehead on the thin pillow. The girth stretched him, he should be used to it. He didn’t try to hold it in, the sob shook him. That didn’t make Daryl pause, not until it felt like the rod was being jammed into his stomach. It pulled out slowly, granting some relief from the intense pressure. The fingers dug into his waist, it should have warned him. 

 

The scream almost tore at him. Daryl almost feared that it was done in pain, which made him stop. It felt heavenly for him, the angle made the walls squeeze him. Should he stop? Or just be more gentle? The last thing he wanted was to seriously damage or hurt. “Paul?”

 

“I….I’m okay,” just getting over the pain that had mixed with the pleasure. That was the cue to continue and he wasn’t disappointed. The hips began to move, pumping. The action didn’t stop this time when he began to scream. It was too much, he didn’t have it in him to hold himself up any longer. His arms were shaking, so they were spread out flat, the best he could do. The weight of his bottom half was being supported by the hands preventing him from moving. 

 

The back arched more for him, the knees slipping further apart. Balls deep, each time he was sinking completely inside. It was dangerous to scream like that, to constantly chant his name. His lover knew exactly who was fucking him and making him feel good. He ran a hand down the spine, leaning forward to finally grip the nape. To do what he wanted, he braced his weight with the free hand. “You make me so hot, Jesus.”

 

“Please, please,” he couldn’t take much more. Paul wasn’t sure what he was begging for. It was making a mess of him, everywhere. His cock was dribbling, tears were streaming down his face, and they had both begun to sweat. Perhaps sucking Daryl off earlier in the shower hadn’t been the best idea. There was no sign of finishing and his ass was beyond being sensitive. The area of his prostate had exploded and was constantly throbbing with a mix of sensations. All he could focus on was the pleasure, it was unrelenting. When he began to shake uncontrollably, he didn’t question it. 

 

“That’s it,” Daryl raised a knee to brace that leg using the foot. Much better for leverage and he wasn’t near done. It felt too damn good to end any time soon. His boyfriend shouldn’t have had sex with him this morning, and then gotten him off again not long ago. It would take some time for him to orgasm and he was thankful for it. A hand shot back, the fingers landing on his hip. It wasn’t enough to prevent what he was doing. Paul came for him, he came hard. “Fuck, you feel so good, Paul.” 

 

Drool soaked the pillow, from leaving his mouth open. Paul clenched the sheet, unsure how to take the new pace. It had slowed to a crawl, the width driving in with care. His lower back was starting to hurt and he had to ask, “Turn me, please.” 

 

“Your side,” Daryl removed himself to allow the turning and got up behind him to spoon. Reentering was done gently, he heard the soft hiss from the previous abuse. The slimmer body cuddled up against him affectionately, “How’s this?”

 

“Good,” real good. Paul let the thumb capture his chin, turning his head to look back. He took the offered kiss, and what came with it. Reaching back for the hip, he assisted in dictating the pace. Fingers were toying with his nipple, tweaking the nub until it was as rock hard as the cock taking him. The stimulation of all three soon had his own member reawakened. Getting off again wasn’t what he wanted. What he wanted to feel was his lover finding completion. The heavy breathing was brushing across his tongue, someone was getting close. “Cum, I wanna feel it. Harder, yes, cum for me.”

 

Don’t talk like that. Daryl hated it as much as he loved it. The plea, he had to give in. The dam broke, the tidal wave crashing down and he let it wash over him. He did as requested, his cock released deep, shooting all he had. Stream after stream squirted out, the white-hot pleasure making the world spin. “Uh, Babe.”

 

“Yes, Love.” Paul nibbled on the gaping mouth. The aftermath remained, the knowledge of the pleasure that had just been shared. The hot tongue darted to give him one last kiss before it was done. The groan accompanied his own when Daryl adjusted enough to pull out. The arm stayed around him, “You okay?”

 

“Heh, better than.” He was great. Daryl let his head fall to the pillow, it was wet. Sweat? They would both be needing a shower in the morning. The sex had left him drained, it was time to sleep. “Let me grab the cover, or we’re going to get cold.”

 

.  
.  
.

Click on the comment button even if it is a few words, thank you...


	8. The Road To Family

A/N: My next update, going a slight different direction with this chapter. Got to see the episode of this new season, I actually binge watched the first eight episodes for the hell of it and because it was on AMC. Seeing that Rick found the one baby named Gracie, it made me wonder. Where the hell is most of the children? You rarely see kids on the show. I know right now it is focusing on the war with the Saviors but even before this entire problem with Negan. You didn't see many kids on there. I would normally say okay, they cant really defend themselves from zombies, so maybe most of them were killed, but then why don't you see more walker children roaming about? Like that entire herd they directed towards the savior compound. I looked and I didn't see any little ones in the herd, maybe I overlooked if there was one or two, but you'd think there would be more than that. All you really ever see is adult walkers. Yeah, there were a few instances when one was shown for plot purposes, but not enough roaming around to be realistic. AND no, I'm not saying I want to see dead kids on the show. I'm just pointing out as graphically violent as the show is, why do they refrain from having more little people walkers? Oh, little people! Wait! How many fat walkers have there been on the show? Statistics say that how much of america is overweight, but you don't see that many fat walkers. So we all know what that means. I'm safe from turning into a zombie...

 

Reminds me of the one thing I disliked about CSI Miami. Awesome show, loved the cases BUT, during the intro, a lot of the times it would show cutaways to the beach or the hotels. You rarely ever saw an overweight person walking around. NEVER did you see one on the beach. You always saw slender people. So fat people don't go to Miami? Or is there a magical force field that automatically makes you a size two when you cross the city line? Even 98% of the victims and killers were mostly skinny or what would be considered a healthy weight. Besides Tripp and Walter, they weren't really fat, just a bit chubby. But seriously, that irked me. I'm going to fucking Miami cause fat people don't die or get arrested!

 

Chapter Eight

.  
.  
.

 

This would be their final stop before heading back. Daryl gave the fingers resting on his thigh a squeeze, turning the truck onto the off ramp to head onto the highway. The second truck was already filled to capacity, but theirs still had some room in the back. The plan was to check out a hardware store, to see what they could find. The convoy was made up of three vehicles for the long journey. Jesus and he had their own truck for the run, the others were taking turns in the car and second truck. 

 

“Do you need me to take over?” Paul blinked, starting to stir from the nap. There would be a red mark on his face from using the shoulder as a pillow. How long had he been asleep? They were on another highway, how close to their destination? “You let me fall asleep.”

 

“You let me sleep last night and stayed on watch the entire time, you needed the rest.” Daryl dodged the walker that was crouched over in the road eating on something. There was glass in the back of the truck and he’d rather not hit anything that might cause a bump. It looked fresh, someone that hadn’t been dead long. There was also a vehicle on the side of the road up ahead. There were three walkers surrounding the vehicle, trying to get inside. “What do you think?”

 

“Radio, maybe,” Paul wasn’t too sure. There had been a corpse in the road and they were attracted to noise. They wouldn’t gather around a car that had been abandoned for more than a few hours. “Possibly belonged to whoever it was on. Want to check it out? If the car was recently used, we could use the gas at least.”

 

“Alright, I’ll park close. How do you want to do this?” Daryl didn’t want to get ambushed. Pulling to a stop ten feet from the car, he swore when the damn truck was barely to a complete halt before his boyfriend was climbing out of the cab. That wasn’t what he was referring to. Two of the undead were taken out with the gun, the third having no idea what was going on before it went down as well. He was thankful Carl had been considerate enough to let them borrow his silencer. Pissed at the rash behavior, he slid out of the cab to head over to the abandoned car. “I didn’t mean jump out.”

 

“It’s still running,” Paul didn’t see any other potential threat. They could see around for miles, there was nothing out here but flat land and emptiness. A sniper was nowhere in sight, no one could shoot from the furthest structure in the distance, it was clear. An abandoned back highway leading to another small town, it was safe, except for the walker a bit down the road still feeding. The other trucks came to a halt, “Why get out of a running vehicle?” 

 

“What is that noise?” Daryl could hear it faintly over the loud engine. It wasn’t static coming from a radio, it was crying. A weak sound, from inside the car. They both walked over to check it out. “Careful, you don’t know what is in there.”

 

There was nothing in the front seat. Paul almost missed it, although he could hear the faint noise. The blanket in the backseat was moving, an animal? The door wasn’t locked, “Something in the backseat. Be ready to move or shoot.”

 

“Be careful,” Daryl didn’t like it. Whatever it was, it could be dead or close to being a walker. His breath was held as the door creaked open, “Wait, I’ll go on the other side just in case.”

 

“Hurry,” he waited until Daryl was on the other side with the door open and the gun pointed at the blanket. He was the one wearing gloves, it was safer for him to reach out. His fingers found the edge of the blue blanket decorated with spaceships. If it was a walker child, he wasn’t sure if he had it in him to shoot it. The thick material was pulled back to find out what had been making the noise to attract the walkers. The movement was that of arms, tiny fists swung in the air. 

 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Daryl still didn’t lower the gun seeing the toddler staring at him. It was wearing a one-piece pajama suit and didn’t look to be injured. The face was pale and the movement was very feeble. “What do you think?”

 

“Check it for any injuries, make sure it wasn’t bitten.” Paul wanted to say the baby was a boy. No more than a year old. “Keep an eye out, I’ll grab him real quick.”

 

“Careful, don’t let him bite you.” If it had teeth. Daryl waved for the others to come from their vehicles. He reached inside to turn off the car. The engine light was on, something was wrong with it. “You two keep an eye out for any more walkers, the one might decide to come this way. Carter, you and Jessie get the cans. The gauge shows that there is still half a tank left. Siphon all you can and be quick about it.”

 

“Shhh…Grab that blanket and place it on the road for me, please.” Paul lifted the baby and set it down as soon as the thin protection was placed. It didn’t seem to have much strength to do anything but feebly aim for his hands. Unzipping the clothing, he pulled it off and aside. The diaper was full but there were no signs of any injuries anywhere. “See if there is anything in there diaper wise.”

 

“Right,” Just what they needed. Daryl looked inside and spotted a bag with scant baby supplies. Four diapers, a bottle that he had no idea how to use, there was no damn bottom to it. Wait, plastic things went with it, and then there was a single can of milk. The pink purse-bag had two outfits, but that was all he could find. “Here, there isn’t much.” 

 

“Thanks,” it would work for now. The diaper was changed, the clothes slipped on. He lifted the child with the blanket wrapped firmly around her. Besides possibly being neglected for a short time and hungry, the baby appeared healthy. She was also starting to fidget in his hold. The cry was coming out of a parched throat, “Here, hold her for me.”

 

“Her?” Daryl hadn’t watched to see what it was. He held out his hands to accept the child, not having an option. Only a single tear escaped down the pale cheek, the hazel eyes were watching him. There was a thin layer of black hair that was knotted in curls. Cute, but this would complicate things. “What do you want to do with her?”

 

“There are a few supplies we can use from our last stop. We should make it to the depo in an hour. One of us will have to stay in the truck with her to keep her quiet while the others look for supplies. Then we head back to Hilltop immediately.” Paul tore one of the plastic pockets from the roll. What he really needed to do was sterilize the nipple but they couldn’t do anything until they were back home. He did manage to use some of the soap they had found, cleaning it off with the use of bottled water. 

 

“I was going to drink that,” Daryl scolded him, his unopened bottle was being poured into plastic. The powder was dumped inside to complete the process. What was left closed for his use. “Take her so I can drive.”

 

“I’m driving,” Paul stashed the rest of the belongings inside the bag. The baby was quiet while being held by Daryl. He wasn’t the best with children and he’d rather drive. “Go get in the cab, I’ll be inside in a moment.”

 

“Gotta be shitting me, dammit.” Daryl didn’t want to babysit. Not willing to argue, he walked back to the truck and managed to climb in with just the use of one arm. He shut the door after sitting the baby on the seat, in the middle. The whimper made him sigh, it was going to be like that. A bag was shoved onto the floor by his feet as he was joined. “They almost done with the gas?”

 

“They are loading it in the trunk now. You’ll have to feed her, she looks weak. She was probably in that car for a while, so don’t let her suck it down too fast or she’ll puke.” He passed the mixed bottle over. The hands waved to be seen in the mirror, they were good to go. The truck was put in drive, “I’ll turn on the heat.”

 

Daryl let her sip a few minutes before taking it away. There was some fussing before dribble escaped her mouth to run down the back of his fingers. Not the worst thing to touch his hand, nowhere close. He wanted to wait a bit then give her more. The smell was coming from baby, she was ripe from sweat and needing a good cleaning. The hair was right under his nose, spoiled milk? Leaning against his chest, he had to tilt his head to get a better look at her. If he didn’t know better he’d say at least one of her parents were either Hispanic or Asian. “She’s cute.”

 

“Cute or not, don’t let her get too comfortable, I’ll be wanting that lap back.” That was his place and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to share with anyone. Paul glanced over, the sight was sweet and touching. Daryl was trying to feed her again. The tiny fingers were touching the bottle, but it was left up to the man to keep it upright. 

 

“Jealous already, Paul?” His lap was open anytime. Saying the name got him a smile. Thinking of his boyfriend as anything other than Jesus was still something he was getting used to. Eight weeks of being a couple, the happiest days he’d had in a long time. Daryl had laughed when Maggie had insisted that he take care of and pamper his boyfriend. He was the one being doted on, which made it complicated to do the same. Before he could think to do anything, Paul was doing something. Making his meals, giving massages, or going down on him. Those were just a few things, not the most important. Slight touching, gentle caresses, and stolen kisses. 

 

“Should I be?” Another man he could compete with. He could use his wiles to keep Daryl with him. How could he hope to win a competition against an adorable, innocent child that was snuggling into his man? He couldn’t kick her ass if she stole his heart. “Do I have to worry about losing you already?” 

 

No. That he could swear to. Daryl moved the hand that had been resting on the seat between them. He reached up to tug at the hair that had grown below the ears. The back of his finger stroked the smooth jaw. He couldn’t say for sure how he felt about his lover, except that he cared about him and he was happy. The world was what it was, and he had found his place. He didn’t want to be anywhere else, or want anyone besides the gorgeous shit next to him. “You know you don’t.”

 

He knew that they had fun in the bedroom. He knew that Daryl liked the attention he gave him. They got on well enough outside of bed. Since getting together, they’d only had one small argument, which he let Daryl win. Things were going great between them. What worried him was how open his boyfriend was going to be when it came to others that were important to him. Everyone at Hilltop knew of it and most were okay with it. With this run, they had missed out on Rick’s return. Paul wasn’t sure what to feel knowing that the man would be back eventually. He hadn’t seen him since before he had seduced Daryl into following him back to his trailer that night. 

 

Soon the man would arrive at Hilltop to visit Carl and the others. Would Daryl admit to their relationship with the man he considered a brother? Would they have to hide it while they were there? Paul knew that if there were two people whose opinion mattered, it was Rick’s and Carol’s. Neither knew of their being together. He would allow Daryl to handle it and not insist on anything. It would hurt if they had to hide it, but he would understand. 

 

“Come here,” Daryl leaned towards him, grabbing the chin between his fingers, forcing him to look away from the road for a moment. The kiss was given quickly so they wouldn’t get in an accident. A chaste reminder that everything was good between them. He gave another lingering kiss before straightening. “She’s adorable, but she isn’t you. Watch out, there is one in the road.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Whose turn was it to get up? Paul groaned feeling the movement beneath his arm. His favorite pillow was abandoning him and he didn’t have it in him to bitch about it. Instead, he reached for the lamp to give them some light. The bulb illuminated the room for them to see about the noise. The tiny head was peeking over the top of the pen, eyes blinking now that the light had been turned on. “Do you want me to get it?”

 

“I’ll check her diaper if you’ll get the bottle.” Daryl rotated his shoulders to get the kinks out. He was exhausted and Paul had to be tired as well. Two weeks of this, it was taking getting used to. Returning to Hilltop had taken a week. The entire trip back, the toddler had refused to go to anyone else, not even his boyfriend. If he tried to let someone else tend to her, she would start screaming at the top of her lungs. Not wanting to attract any walkers, he had given in and tended to her. It had kept her quiet unless she got hungry then a bottle took care of any noise. 

 

Getting back home hadn’t changed anything. Maggie had tried to take her, telling him to walk away and let her cry it out. The baby had thrown a fit to the best of her ability. Tiny fists had tried to beat the shit out of the woman. Maggie had put her on the ground and the child had tripped trying to run away. The crawling had been cute except the frantic crying had tugged at everyone’s heartstrings. Paul had lifted her up, it hadn’t gotten the sniffles to stop, but the screaming wasn’t threatening to draw every walker for miles. The crying had completely stopped once he went back over to stand next to her. She’d been content to stay in Paul’s arms as long as he was nearby. 

 

At least now he could leave the room without the screaming. The only other person she didn’t cry with was Enid, as long as one of them was in the same room. They were trying to work up to eventually being able to leave her alone with their neighbor. Daryl wasn’t sure how long it would take, but they were grounded until then. It was putting a damper on the sexual activities. As much as he adored the little one, he did miss being able to roll over in the middle of the night and take advantage of the privacy. 

 

“I got you,” someone had done something stinky. Daryl regretted not being the one to fetch the bottle. The giggle wasn’t amusing as he blanched when the diaper was pulled open. The smell was horrible, he was going to be sick. “What the hell did you and Enid feed her earlier? This shit looks like clay.”

 

“She had mashed sweet potatoes and chocolate pudding.” Minus the milk she’d been given. The smell would explain why she had woken up in the middle of the night. He took a seat on the bed next to her, which made her try to roll over before her new diaper was applied. Daryl’s swearing had her giggling, “Need help?”

 

“Yeah, keep her distracted before I get shit on your side of the bed.” The wipe was tossed onto the dirty diaper. When could they start potty training? Why did she become attached to him of all people? Keeping her around for more than a day had been a huge mistake. Now they were both attached to her, despite being woken up from rank poop. 

 

“One day you’ll have to stop calling her, Her. You should decide something soon before Maggie or Enid decide for you. I’m sure she’ll like whatever you pick.” Paul wasn’t going to pick out a name. That was all on the one the girl saw as her new parent. The kid tolerated his presence because she had become familiar with it. If she had to choose, it would be Daryl every time. He couldn’t blame her, he liked being held by him too. 

 

“I got one for her,” Daryl knew what he wanted to name her. She wasn’t really his, but she would be living at Hilltop from now on. It was a name he thought fit her well and he was sure Maggie wouldn’t mind. The diaper was taped in place, “I’m thinking of calling her Carol Beth, but we can call her Beth.”

 

“That would be after Maggie’s sister?” Was that the Beth she had spoken about? The one Daryl had gotten close to before they had met. It was a pretty name and it would be a nice suggestion. “Beth, it suits her.”

 

“It does,” Daryl was glad he didn’t mind. She needed a name and people looked at him odd when he didn’t know what to tell them when they asked. She hadn’t been dropped off on their steps with a note. “Why don’t you let me get her to sleep? While I do that, why don’t you clear off the couch? As soon as she is asleep I will join you.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Come to Papa,” Daryl wanted to know why he had received the old man name. Papa sounded like what one would call their grandfather. She had named him, sounding like Baba at first, until he had repeated it correctly. So he was Papa to little Beth, “Did you have a good nap?”

 

“Dada?” The brown eyes were looking around in the room. Searching for the man that had been there when she had gone to sleep. 

 

“Out, you’ll see him in a bit.” Daryl checked the diaper real quick. The car had been spotted coming down the road minutes ago. Enough time had passed for the visitors to arrive. There was a good chance that it was Rick this time. Two weeks ago it had been two people he didn’t really know so he hadn’t socialized with them. Maggie had seen to the request. If it was Rick and Michonne he wanted to go speak with them for a bit. He also wanted to go see where his lover had gone off to. Dada was around somewhere, “Let’s go see who is here and go find your Dada.”

 

Four months together, seven weeks of that had been done as a family. The little one clung to his shirt and rode his hip. He wanted one hand free in case it wasn’t someone friendly. There were no sounds of distress, so it should be safe to take her out. She loved being carried as he walked around the compound. “I see you let him do your hair today.”

 

As if understanding the accusation, the tiny fist went to the ponytail. An inch long mane curled in the back. Strands were coming out on the side, the curls too unruly to be kept in check. The pink bow wasn’t the same color as the yellow sleeper. Not wanting her to get cold, the blanket was grabbed from the pen to drape around. The cover was knocked from the head, ruining the attempt, “Dada did.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a real stylist. Fine, I won’t mess up your hair.” Daryl was ready to take her out. He wasn’t sure how she would take to being introduced to strangers, she still didn’t like anyone else. Enid could babysit as long as they were back by bedtime. It sucked that they couldn’t do any runs together, so they didn’t do many. 

 

Stepping out he looked around to see what the situation was. It was a few from Alexandria, the passengers had stepped out and were inside the gate. There was one person he couldn’t locate as he walked towards Barrington House. He wouldn’t panic. It had only been three hours since they had departed so Paul could put her down for a nap. “Do Papa a favor, don’t cry when they try to hold you.” 

 

The couple was already there to speak with the two. He didn’t see Maggie or Paul anywhere, a sure sign that the two were together somewhere. A chaste kiss was placed on the forehead and he inhaled the scent of baby shampoo. It was Michonne that spotted him first, the woman smiling as she started walking towards him. It was good to see her again and he was okay with giving the half hug that she went for. “Michonne.”

 

“Daryl,” she had to step back to get a look at him. The tracker looked different somehow. Wait, that wasn’t Maggie’s baby. It was a girl, or she wasn’t one. Was he watching someone’s kid? That was a bit odd, even for Daryl. She could see him taking care of Hershel, or had he finally gotten around to finding himself someone? A woman that had a child? The baby was adorable, but not very friendly. She tried to reach a hand out touch it.

 

“No, go away.” 

 

“Sorry, she isn’t good with strangers at all.” Daryl didn’t want her to get offended by the behavior. It was the truth, she didn’t like anyone else. The chubby face shoved itself into his jacket, looking away from the woman. 

 

“I can tell,” Michonne didn’t mind. She was curious though. Who did the baby belong to? She waited for her husband to join them before addressing the child, trying to get some kind of reaction from her. “What is your name, Sweetheart?”

 

“Go way,” there was more than one now, making her more than nervous. She began to fidget, “Papa, where Dada?”

 

“He’s over at the new fence with Maggie,” Enid spoke up, pointing towards the section where they were working on the construction. She had spotted both together about half an hour ago and she was sure they would be showing soon. “Do you want me to take her to him? I’m sure he won’t mind.”

 

“She’ll scream for a few but go ahead.” Daryl heard the whimper when she reached out to try to get her. The hands latched on, not letting go. The cry was deafening and drawing attention, for half a minute. Long enough for those close enough to look over to see which child was screaming bloody-murder. “Take her, he’ll calm her down.”

 

“Okay,” Enid got the claws from the denim. As soon as Beth realized that she was being taken to her other parent, she would calm down. “I’ll get her to him.”

 

“Thanks,” it would give him a few minutes. Daryl frowned but let her go. He didn’t like to hear her cry but it was for the best. From the staring, he had some explaining to do. No one would have discussed his personal life with them, it would be left up to him to inform Rick. The whimpering became faint before the hug was initiated. “You two look good.”

 

“So do you,” Rick embraced him. Carl and Daryl both looked real good. “Maggie didn’t say anything about you having a kid. Did you get hitched since I last saw you?”

 

“Not yet, but I wouldn’t object to it.” Not that they needed to repeat vows in front of someone to give their relationship meaning. Their relationship was as serious as Michonne and Rick’s. “She wouldn’t have told you, but I am living with someone.”

 

Daryl had settled down. Rick couldn’t be happier for him. It was good to hear, as long as his brother was happy. He was sure Daryl had wanted to be the one to tell them about his new status. “The kid hers?”

 

“No, we found her on a run two months ago. We brought her home and decided to be the ones to raise her.” Daryl caught the hers. Rick was either assuming he was with a woman or was giving him a chance to say otherwise. “And it isn’t a her. I mean the baby is a her, but not the one I’m with. I’m living another man.”

 

“Another man?” As in a male? Michonne was the one to repeat it. Daryl had always struck her as being straight. What kind of man had caught his attention? “Are you happy?”

 

“Very,” Daryl was reassured not seeing any sign of disgust. Rick didn’t seem to be shocked at all, only concerned for some reason. “We’ve been together for over four months now and it is going well. We didn’t expect to end up with a family, but we are making do. We are good together.”

 

“They are sickening!” Carl rolled his eyes. They had sex constantly, rarely fought, and Daryl was fucking whipped. See, just seeing the other male walking over had Daryl making puppy eyes. “He’s whipped.”

 

Yeah, he had assumed that would be the case. Rick had figured it would happen once Daryl made the move. It wasn’t shocking at all that the two had ended up together. He didn’t need to be told who it was. If Daryl had gotten around to accepting his sexuality then there was only one person he would end up with. A child could see that Jesus had been smitten and it was the reason he hadn’t tried to convince his best friend to remain in Alexandria. Yes, the tracker was in love. His gaze followed that of Carl’s and Dary’ls. Enid was coming back towards them with two others.

 

“Who the hell?” Rick didn’t get it, he was confused. He couldn’t keep the confusion and concern from his face seeing the male walking next to Maggie. That had to be the significant other. Daryl’s smile said it all, as did the child. The baby was no longer crying, she was content being held by the approaching man. It was a man, wasn’t it? Yeah, the posture was male, it was just a very pretty one. Wait, this was the one Daryl had ended up with? But he had thought. If there was someone else, then what had happened to Jesus? How was he taking to the fact that their friend was with someone else? “Um, is that him? What about Jesus, I kind of figured that you’d end up with him.”

 

And he had. Daryl wanted to know why Rick would make that assumption. Either way, he had ended up with the person. “I did. That is who I am with. I moved in with Jesus not long after leaving Alexandria and we’ve been together since.”

 

“Then who is that? He has your kid,” Or was the child not that fickle after all? Michonne wasn’t sure what to think if it was just her the girl didn’t like. The child was clinging to the approaching male, worse than she had been with Daryl. The guy was cute, very feminine, and she could see why someone would be with him. Maggie was also looking at the male with affection. 

 

Daryl wanted to laugh, but he kept his mouth shut. They didn’t recognize him. Good, this would finally prove something. With the freshly shaven face, it was hard to tell Paul was Jesus. He wanted to see their expressions when they realized it. A minute more and they were joined by the three adults and one child. 

 

Paul kept both hands on Beth, but moved his head to the side as he came to stand next to Daryl. The arm went around his shoulder and the head leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t what he was expecting when he had heard that they were here. On the walk over, he had worried about Daryl being comfortable enough to tell them. The pull was possessive, the kiss was soft and sweet, clearly a statement. One he didn’t mind, he had to smile. That meant Daryl had told them, “Rick, Michonne, good to see you again. It has been a while.”

 

“Um, do we know you?” Rick didn’t want to be rude, he didn’t. The man spoke like he knew them and wait, Daryl had just kissed him. Didn’t he just say that he was living with Jesus, then who was this? 

 

“Jesus?!” Michonne saw it, the resemblance. The eyes, the nose, and the mouth, that was Jesus. Carl’s laugh confirmed it. He looked great and very feminine. “Oh my, look at you.”

 

Daryl was glad for it. Even they hadn’t instantly recognized him with the change. The hair was a little longer than when he had been confronted with the transformation. He didn’t feel so bad now. He would recognize his lover with either look and he couldn’t say for sure which one he liked more. He liked Paul. 

 

“Jesus, Jesus.” Rick blinked, trying to picture the man with the long hair and beard. It was still hard to picture it as the same man. No wonder Daryl had jumped on him as soon he had returned. “You look, good.”

 

“Stop drooling,” Michonne elbowed the stomach. She’d be having none of that. “I see the little one has stopped crying. Daryl was just telling us how you guys found her. She’s cute.” 

 

“She’s a pain, but she grows on you.” Paul had heard her screaming from across the yard. Maggie and he started walking this way to see what had her carrying on. Find her being carried towards him by Enid, he had known. Daryl had passed her off so she could be brought to him. This explaining why. She had calmed for him and he almost missed the days when she would prefer Daryl over him, almost. “Did Papa introduce you?”

 

“No, she wasn’t being pleasant.” Daryl chuckled at the look he got from the child. She didn’t understand what he meant but knew he was talking about her. Yeah, she looked happy as a pig in shit. He was the one that needed to worry about losing lap time. “She didn’t want anyone but you when she got up, sorry.”

 

“That is fine,” he didn’t mind at all. Paul slipped an arm behind the waist to bring himself further into the hold. Daryl didn’t get upset over the preference because it always varied. Some days she wasn’t happy unless Daryl was around. Maggie said she was probably going through anxiety from losing her real parents and saw them both as being the closest thing. “Everyone this is Beth.”

 

“Beth, think I can hold her?” Rick liked the name. It suited the little girl, and he knew it was Daryl that had named her. His own daughter was growing up and he was hoping that he’d be blessed with another one day. They were trying. He reached out his hands, giving her the option of coming to him. She eyed his hands like they were something vile and shook her head no. She wasn’t going to come to him. It was cute, and he was happy for Daryl. The man he considered as a brother had found a home and a family.

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: A misunderstanding that will jeopardize everything Paul has found.


	9. A Tragic Loss

A/N: Please comment if you take the time to read. I start working overtime after the first of the year, so my time will be limited. So I will only work on those that I know people want to see more of, so if you wanna see the next chapter, hit the comment button and talk to me. Also, anyone else think it sucks ass that they are killing off Carl? We will just have to pretend that the stupid decision wasn't made. 

 

Warning: Angst

 

Chapter Nine

.  
.  
.

 

“Take a right up here,” Dwayne gave the instructions wanting to get this done. They’d already been gone for two days and he was petrified. How could he do this? If he went along with it, he was condemning himself. It would no longer be about stealing from the medical supplies to get his fix. If he helped his friend then he would be an accessory to something else. It felt wrong, but Taylor had promised him that no one would get hurt. 

 

This better not be a waste of time, he could be home with his family. Paul turned the truck, trusting the older man not to get them lost. The man said on his travels he had come upon a farm that had the hay they needed. The chicken coop had been built but they hadn’t enough to make the nests for the eggs that were being laid. They could get this done and he would be back in less than a week. Anything to get back to his man and their little one. Both would be fine until he returned. 

 

There it was, the old farmhouse. The truck stirred up dust along the unused road. Paul inspected the home, it wasn’t that bad. There were also a few walkers roaming around. They would have to take care of them before trying to load the truck. He wanted to get out of the truck, his ass was aching from the constant sitting. It still hadn’t fully recovered from his going away present. Daryl had spent the night before his departure giving him reasons to hurry back. 

 

At the six month mark, he had found himself tempted to let the L word slip a few times. Fear kept him from saying anything. One week or six months, Paul knew it had nothing to do with the amount of time that they were together. He’d been in love with him for much longer. The emotion was there, he just wasn’t sure how his boyfriend would handle it. What was holding him back was being scared that there would be no response in kind. What if Daryl didn’t share the sentiment? What if he mentioned love and he wasn’t loved in return? It didn’t matter because he would stay with him, but he would be fooling himself to think it wouldn’t hurt to not hear it. “Let me take out those few walkers before you back it up to the barn.”

 

“Okay,” Dwayne let him climb out of the cab. He had to do this. He waited until the fighter went after the first zombie before reaching for the water bottle. The powder was dropped inside and the lid replaced. Seeing how quickly the walkers were being taken down, he shook up the beverage until it was completely clear. There was nothing to make the man suspect that his drink had been tampered with. As long as this was the only thing he had to do. 

 

The signal for him to pull the truck in was given, the barn had been cleared. He backed slowly, hating that this was going to be done. Jesus was a decent guy, this was wrong. He couldn’t say no though, he wouldn’t survive on his own. Stepping out of the vehicle, he followed the man into the barn. They were supposed to get the bales by themselves. The trolly was there but they had to stack them. 

 

“Let’s get to work,” Paul stripped off his jacket, also placing his hat aside. He left the gloves on to keep his hands from getting cut. The shirt he was wearing made it hot as well. They started pulling the hay bales over to stack. Two was the max before they had to push it into the back. Sweat was pouring down his face by the time they had half of it done. “Be right back.”

 

Dwayne waited. As expected the brunette came back with the bottle of water in his hands. The top was removed and more than half the contents were downed. He kicked at the loose straw that scattered the floorboards. This wasn’t right. The thoughts didn’t coerce him into preventing the rest of the liquid from being swallowed. It was done, he was an expert when it came to the effects of narcotics. Jesus had five minutes max before it began to kick in. Where was Taylor? 

 

“Let’s get the rest of these loaded.” Paul took a deep breath. It was getting hotter and they had a long drive back. He reached for the next bale, and it dodged his hand. What was going on? He suddenly felt dizzy, like shit. It had been years since he had a bad case of the flu or worse. His limbs felt weak, it wasn’t normal. He shouldn’t be suffering from exertion or a heat stroke. “Dwayne?”

 

“I’m sorry!” He was truly remorseful that he had done it. More so when the blonde man stepped in from the side door of the barn. What was he going to do to him? “What should I do?”

 

“Wait a few days, then take what you have back to Hilltop.” Taylor aimed the gun towards the nuisance. This was the only way this would work, he had to get rid of him permanently. It was a shame since it meant his brother would be going without someone, but he wasn’t the type to wait patiently for what he wanted. The two had been together for months and showed no signs of breaking apart. “When you get there, you will tell them poor Jesus was attacked by walkers as you were getting your load. He was bitten and he told you to leave him behind. Be distraught, or you know what happens.”

 

That was the plan? Was he to be shot? Paul weighed his chances when the coward nodded, slamming the back door shut, then ran to the cab. Dammit, his gun was inside the cab and he didn’t think Taylor would get close enough to let him use the knife. No way he would be able to get a clean toss with how he felt. He was seeing three of the man and it was hard to focus. “Why?”

 

“Why?” That should be obvious. “You have everything I want. Daryl is just a serious bonus and a means to an end. I have plans for Hilltop and I need him. Don’t worry, I will be a very good boyfriend to him. He won’t miss you for long. Of course, I’ll have to rid of the little spic bastard.”

 

The truck hit a piece of fence on the way out, drawing Taylor’s attention. That was his chance, Paul ducked behind the haystack, the first shot hitting the bale. He didn’t hang around, he ducked out of the barn and ran for it. His head was spinning and the wobbly running was only partly done on purpose. Pain laced his arm, it had just been grazed by a bullet. He managed to make it behind the house, then headed towards the woods. 

 

He stumbled and almost lost his balance. If he could make it, he could hide. His feet struck a pile of boards that had been left on the ground. The mistake was realized way too late for his groggy mind. All he managed to do was reach out, his hand caught onto the rope, but the ground disappeared beneath his feet. Down, nothing but darkness as he fell, the rope tight in his fist. Before he could reach the very depths of hell, the rope snagged for a moment and his fall halted. The impact hurt his shoulder but he was no longer falling at such a drastic rate. 

 

The rope snapped, Paul swore. Down again, the air rushed past him, and he struck bottom. Pain everywhere, throbbing. The sharp sensation was like a knife digging into his skull. Blackness, the turning of his stomach, and then nothing. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Where? He had to find one. Dammit! He had six days tops and he had to have some kind of body for them to bury. What kind of dumbass falls down a well? That wouldn’t do. There was no way Jesus was alive, not after being drugged, shot and falling down a sixty foot well. The asshole was broken at the bottom, but what he needed was closure. There was no way Daryl would move on if they couldn’t find a corpse to be put to rest. How many more walkers did he have to kill? 

 

None! He was in luck. The lovely lady was on his side, this was better than he had hoped. There would be no need to shoot the walker and leave it for them to find. Hell no, he’d make sure Daryl was able to put it down himself. The corpse couldn’t be no more than a few days old, someone recently fallen. The three that were nearby were killed, leaving just the one he needed. 

 

Even the hair was close to the style, hanging down the side. There wasn’t any facial hair but it was hard to tell if there had been any to begin with. The face was starting to decay and had the normal quality of all walkers. From the looks of the poor bastard, he had been attacked and half eaten by the undead. There were large chunks missing from the face, the skin torn apart by teeth. By the time Dwayne arrived back to the colony and they came back more than a week would have passed, plenty of time for zombie Jesus to have gotten fucked up. He would just have to cut the hair a bit, shouldn’t be hard. 

 

The legs were swept out from it, he kicked it onto its stomach, and knives were shoved into the wrists to keep them pinned. Why not? A bit of the hair was trimmed from the sides to give it the right look. The damn thing was trying to snap at him as he took care of the hair. The padding on his clothes helped to keep the head turned when he needed it. He was tempted to shout a thank you down the hole for the extra nails on the crucifix.

 

Getting the damn coat on the walker without getting bit was tricky because he had to make sure it wasn’t able to turn the head while he crouched over it. It was done, the jacket was hanging on the thing. Next was the hat, covering up the butchered hairstyle. It was rank, disgusting. The knife was used to help dislodge some of the facial skin that were still intact, he couldn’t leave much of the face behind. They had to assume it was Jesus from the clothes and hair color. There were already large wounds on the throat and shoulders and the ear. This poor boy had been eaten on for damn sure. It would go with the story Dwayne better be telling everyone in a few days. “Let’s get you back to the barn, shall we?”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Owe,” his fucking skull was killing him. Paul groaned, the sound echoing for some reason. What the hell had happened? Where was he? Wait, who was he? What was going on? His brain felt scrambled, his body was aching, and he couldn’t see anything. Not entirely true, looking up he could make out a light in the distance. He wasn’t blind, wherever he was. His mind was drawing a blank, a complete blank. What did he know? Paul, his name. What else?

 

Nothing, fuck! His breath was coming in quick pants, the panic setting in. Why couldn’t he remember anything? Nothing, when he tried to think about who he was and how he had gotten into the darkness, there was a void where the answers should be. How hurt was he? He brought his hand up to examine the pain in his skull. The hair was sticky with blood, if he had to guess. Nothing felt broken as he moved around the small space. There was something next to his hand, a bucket. 

 

What he did know was that he had to get out of hole before he starved to death. How long had he been inside? A foot of water was on the bottom, nothing else. The wall wasn’t that slick above his head. He reached up, the well was old but climbable. Getting his first foothold took maneuvering around. 

 

Up, slow and painfully. Not even ten feet up his hand brushed across something thick and coarse. It was a rope. Giving a tug, it felt sturdy enough to hold his weight, but he had no idea what it was tied onto. Knowing he had to take the chance, he used it to start climbing up the wall. The gloves helped to keep from tearing into his palms. When he thought he couldn’t move any longer, he paused. 

 

A shot rang out somewhere. Someone had fired a gun. That couldn’t stop him from getting out. The edge was right there, he was at the top. His limbs felt raw and burned from the trip up. Another shot, coming from the direction of the farm house in the distance. Who was shooting? The person that had shot him? In the daylight, he could see why his arm was stinging. It wasn’t a bad wound, it was a graze. How could he tell that the tear was from a bullet? His gut also told him not to go towards the farmhouse. He needed to find help. 

 

Through the woods maybe? There had to be a road around here somewhere. Then he could find the authorities to help him, or a doctor. Where was the nearest hospital? All he needed was someone to pick him up and take him where he needed to go. There was always a chance that if he was missing, someone might be looking for him. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“This is bullshit, NO!” This wasn’t happening to him. Daryl didn’t want to look as the barn door was swung open. This was the place where Paul had been left to fucking die. If that fucking coward had left his love here to die and turn, it couldn’t be. This was Jesus, the man that could get out of most situations. And there he was, he spotted the hat and the jacket. For a moment his heart rejoiced seeing the familiar clothing, until the person turned around at the sound of the door creaking. “Fuck!”

 

This was not happening to him. Daryl blinked through the tears. It couldn’t be him. That wasn’t Paul shuffling towards him with a limp. Attacked and bitten by walkers, ambushed. There were bitemarks all over the throat, face, and blood crusted what skin was left. Not even the eyes were recognizable, they were cloudy and tinged with blood. A week of living as the undead, his lover had been abandoned here to die. “Paul!”

 

“Daryl,” Maggie caught him before he fell to his knees. It needed to be done. The walker was coming towards them, they had to finish it. It was Jesus, just as Dwayne had said. They had gotten ambushed after moving some of the hay, one had gotten Jesus on the throat before they could react. “Let us do it.”

 

“No, you can’t. He’s not,” not what? Dead? Daryl felt it all over, the crushing loss. This couldn’t be goodbye. He couldn’t let them kill him, there had to be something they could do. “I can’t. I can’t.”

 

“Don’t watch,” she pressed the head against her shoulder. Giving Carl the nod to do it. The tears were streaming down the teenager’s face, but they knew what to do. Carl drove the knife deep in the temple, killing him for the second time. The anguished cry tore her heart apart, she knew what it was like. What Daryl was going through. 

 

“You fucking coward,” Daryl pushed away from the comforting embrace to turn on the man that was responsible for it. He was going to kill the motherfucker. The man shouldn’t try to run, it only pissed him off more. Not caring that it would draw the attention of any other walkers nearby. Daryl pulled the gun and fired, striking the man in the back. Down he went, to hit the ground. It didn’t alleviate any of the hurt. The ass was trying to say something past the blood that oozed from his open mouth. 

 

“Daryl,” Maggie didn’t try to stop him. They would have to kill him to stop the suffering. A shot like that, the spine had to be shattered. It was just the three of them to witness the violent act of rage. The booted foot came down on the face, repeatedly. Doing this wouldn’t bring Jesus back, but she knew the emotions that ruled Daryl’s actions. 

 

The brain was mush beneath the boot by the time it was done. Carl didn’t want to look at it. He too felt the rage, the need to take it out on someone. Where had that man been when Jesus had been surrounded and attacked? If he weren’t a coward, his friend would still be alive. All he could do was fetch the blanket from the car. They would be taking Jesus’s body back for burial. “Want me to get him?”

 

“I will get him,” Daryl wanted to do it. The hard part was done, and he owed it to his lover. He brought the blanket over to the body. They helped him wrap Paul up and he lifted him up. It felt wrong, the pain. It was worse than when he had lost his brother. Loss should be something he should be used to by now. He wasn’t. The weight of the world was on his heart, applying too much pressure. How could he go on? The tears were flowing, he didn’t try to stop them. Holding the blanket tight as they walked to the truck, he knew they wouldn’t stop for a long time. 

 

.  
.  
.

 

Next chapter : Time passed, Daryl is dealing with the loss and where is Jesus?


	10. Time Gone

A/N: I'm posting a few updates, hopefully. Sorry for the delay on all of them. Been sick off and on for weeks. Finally, went to the ER when I started hacking up bloody mucus. Found out I had pneumonia, lucky me. Even so, I only took three days off work. (I didn't have to be hospitalized, a good thing) Got bills to pay. So, I haven't felt like doing much lately but sleeping when I get home. Here are some updates. As always, if you read and want to see more, let me know. All comments are appreciated. 

 

Also, if my editing is kind of crappy, I apologize. I do my own and I'm sure I will miss something. 

 

(Part Two)

 

Chapter Ten

 

.  
.  
.

 

The gates swung open, the hinges squeaking. Rick took in the newest additions to the expanded colony. It was getting close to the size of Alexandria when it came to occupants. The seven new trailers were immediately to the left as you came in. The storage shed, garden, and chicken coop were to the right, busy as always. The women were occupying themselves with weeding and searching for crops that were ready to be picked. 

 

The few that had joined him on the exchange were already getting out. He was bringing some more weapons that had been looted. They were here to pick up the runover produce that would go to waste if they didn’t take it. Alexandria no longer had to take any of the poultry, they had their own supply now. What they had been given had grown, laid eggs, then so forth. They had more than enough to keep up an egg supply, plus have chicken occasionally during a meal. What he wanted was to find a certain someone. 

 

This was his sixth visit since the funeral and he wished he had the time to come back often. Carl was keeping him updated on Daryl’s progress, in this case lack of. Four months had gone by since the former second in charge had been lost. Everyone felt for him, but life went on. Life was going on for his brother, but it was how he was coping that concerned him. The child was the only reason he didn’t try to convince Daryl to come home to Alexandria. Maggie assured him that Daryl was slowly progressing because of the child, but not enough. 

 

It pained him to listen to the news. Not even two months after Jesus had been killed, Daryl had taken up with another man. The two were living together in the trailer, if one could call that living. He saw it every time he came to visit, there was something missing in the eyes. The man was merely existing, not really involving himself with those around him except the toddler. Daryl had taken over as Maggie’s second in command, doing the strenuous jobs, anything that didn’t take him outside of the compound. 

 

The man in question was standing nearby, next to the load they had come to fetch. Giving orders with a sharp tone that left no room for argument. This wasn’t a social visit. What could he do? He wanted to share his news, but doing so wouldn’t help, it may make Daryl feel worse. He didn’t want to remind the man of what he had lost. Michonne was expecting and he still had her in his life. Anyone could go on in this sad world, that didn’t mean they were really alive. What he was looking at was a shell of the man he had known over the years. His son would have been doing Daryl a favor by also taking that knife to his head. The only reason he wouldn’t open his mouth was the relationship with the daughter. At least that was someone the man still showed some emotion with. 

 

“Rick,” Daryl greeted him. Everything was in order. They could get it loaded within the hour. He wanted to be done before the evening, he had to see about dinner. Enid only kept Beth when he was busy with something for Maggie. 

 

“How are you?” Not good if the dark circles were any indication. Was he not sleeping? Rick saw the baskets, it was more than enough. 

 

“Fine,” why did people feel the need to ask him that every fucking day? What did they want him to say? Daryl always gave the same answer, he was fine. He was still alive, that was enough. What did they want from him? He could lie and say he was great or happy. He was far from either, if not for having the responsibility to care for Beth, he probably would have put a gun in his mouth already. Having the little girl kept him from ending things. Paul would want him to care for her, even if she weren’t really theirs. He would stay alive, if for that. 

 

“Good, I see you got a good bit for us.” Rick wanted to ask about the current relationship. The one that wasn’t making Daryl happy. “How is Taylor?”

 

He didn’t know, he didn’t care, and his answer was a shrug. Daryl was sure he was fine and somewhere around. What would he care? Because they lived together? The man had offered to move in and help around the place. They didn’t share the bed. He hadn’t allowed another to sleep in the same bed he had shared with Paul. That wasn’t including the few nights Beth had a nightmare and had climbed in bed with him. The blonde slept on the couch. Just because he let him suck his cock every so often didn’t mean they were a couple. Sure, others saw it that way, but he didn’t. They didn’t kiss, he sure wasn’t affectionate, and he sure the hell didn’t love him. He was someone there that was convenient to relieve some tension. He didn’t give a damn what others or the guy himself thought. He had already been straight with Taylor, there was no replacing Paul. 

 

That wasn’t a good thing. Rick didn’t want to lecture him. No matter how far things had gone between them, the other male saw them as being together and it wasn’t right to lead someone on. Daryl getting involved at all when he clearly wasn’t over the death, wasn’t healthy. It had taken him years to move on, longer to fall in love again. Each person was different, he honestly didn’t see the man being able to love another. 

 

“Maggie is sending another run out soon,” Daryl brought up the subject, not wanting to discuss his mental or emotional state. “There is a general store ten miles from the border of South Carolina, not far from Greenville. They are hoping to find more chicken feed, anything else is a plus.”

 

“Do you have enough people?” Rick wouldn’t mind sending a few of his people along for the trip. They could use some more of the feed. “I can send up a truck, more hands will get the job done faster.”

 

“Alright, they’ll be leaving in a week at dawn, so make sure they get here the day before.” Daryl had it set up and he was sending four of their own. An extra truck would be good, half their goods would be going to Alexandria anyways. “Want to walk with me? I’m sure Beth wouldn’t mind seeing you.”

 

“Sure,” that would be good. Rick wouldn’t mind seeing her before he left. The last time he had come, she had let him hold her for a few minutes before wanting to go back. “Um, I don’t want to pry but you don’t look that good. Are you sure you’re alright?”

 

“What the hell do you want me to say, Rick?” Daryl paused in his tracks to confront the question. Was this Maggie’s doing? Have someone else speak to him about his problems? Have Rick intervene to make sure he didn’t eat a bullet? He wasn’t hungry at the moment, but he wasn’t going to pretend to be happy when everything in his life was fucked. It was annoying, the concern that he was confronted with every day. He couldn’t help but throw up his hands and the pity, fuck that. “You want me to say I’m healing? Fuck that, there is no healing, not for me. Alright, I’m not you, I’m not Maggie. Time isn’t going to make it better, NOT FOR ME! He’s gone, he’s fucking dead, and there is nothing I can do to change it. I’m tired of it.”

 

“I know, and I understand, brother. I know it hurts and it will take time.” Rick wanted to reach out to him, to give him some comfort. Daryl had to think about what Jesus would want. “He wouldn’t want you to grieve for him.”

 

“How the fuck do you know? How can I not? You don’t understand, you can’t. Don’t stand here and tell me that you do, because you lost your wife. You aren’t me. You and Maggie both are capable of moving on, I can’t. He was it, he was it for me. He was the one, and while he was being killed I was sitting on my ass smoking. There is nothing for me.”

 

“You have us, you have a daughter. You have a little girl, one that Jesus loved. Don’t think you have lost everything.” Rick didn’t want him to give up. 

 

“And that little girl is the only reason I convince myself not to eat a bullet every morning I wake up. I don’t need you fucking lecturing me on what I should do. Worry about your own family, I’ll take care of mine.” Daryl wanted it dropped. Rick still had someone, it wasn’t the same. There was no one else for him. He had never loved easy, and he had loved Paul. Even if he never got the chance to tell him, the man had been the one for him, but he was gone. “I’m going to check on Beth.”

 

They were getting there, they were at the steps to Jesus’ trailer, the door open, and they could hear the crying. Daryl picked up his step, rushing inside without him. 

 

Daryl went inside to see what was going on. He felt some relief seeing Enid holding her and trying to console the screaming child. There was nothing urgent that he could see. The toys were on the floor, spread out from play time. The favorite doll, a flimsy unicorn, was on the table. “What is wrong?”

 

“She fell asleep for her nap and woke up screaming. I think she had a nightmare,” Enid couldn’t find anything wrong with her. She had woken up crying for some reason. “Shhh… look who is here. Papa is here, wanna go to Papa.”

 

“Yeah,” she was placed on the floor. The chubby legs carried her over to where he stood.

 

Something Paul hadn’t been here to witness, it was all he could think about whenever he saw her walk. His love had missed her first steps. She was growing, and he wasn’t here to see any of it. Daryl leaned down to scoop her up, to see for himself that she wasn’t hurt. “Did you have a bad dream?”

 

The sniffling was calming some, Beth’s head nodded in confirmation. “Dada.”

 

“It’s alright,” Daryl knew that look and he gave her one of his own. He wasn’t going to get rid of the pictures and he wasn’t going to pretend Paul hadn’t existed. It had taken him weeks to find the printer and paper in order to print out the photos that had been taken with the digital camera. It was the only ones he had of Paul. One was of them together, the other of all three. He saw nothing wrong with letting her say goodnight to him in her prayers. She saw his face every day and he dared anyone to say a damn word about how he was raising her. Paul had been the one to find her. The memory was all they had, and he wouldn’t let them take it away. “Shh…you’re safe.”

 

“Sorry, I tried to calm her.” Enid wasn’t worried about pissing him off. She just felt horrible that even after all this time, the child wasn’t comfortable enough with her. She spent time with Beth every day and the little girl was so attached to Daryl, it couldn’t be healthy. Someone that small couldn’t understand why Jesus was no longer here, but since the absence, the child was more attached to the remaining parent. 

 

“It’s fine,” Daryl had her. She was calming, “I have her. Why don’t you see Rick out? I’ll be out in a while. Go on.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The soft caress kept the animal from whining as they waited patiently. Paul rubbed the ears affectionately, sensing the unease. The zombie was shuffling by, going away. He didn’t want to have to kill it if he didn’t have to. Not when he was getting close. When would the damn thing get away from his car? The run inside the store had taken longer than expected, but he had managed to find a total of six cases of dog food. Can goods for himself and personal items. What he had really needed was something for his headache, he had struck out. They weren’t as bad these days, but they were there whenever he woke up. It would take hours for the pain to dissipate and he hated having them. 

 

Over four months since he had woken up in a hole without most of his memories. Luckily during his stumbling, he had been picked up by an elderly couple. They had taken him to their home in the city. Learning most likely for the second time about the apocalypse had been disparaging. Most of the world was the walking dead, with scattered living here and there. In their fifties, Anna and Ted, had been holed up in their home to survive and wait it out. 

 

Anna was a doctor, she had been the one to tend to his wounds. She had confirmed his memory loss was most likely due to the wound to his scalp. The only thing left from the fall was the two-inch scar that ran from his hairline to his nose in a diagonal line. She said it gave him character, he swore it gave him migraines. After getting a clean bill of health, he had accepted her offer of remaining there for a few days with the hopes that he would get some of his memories back. 

 

Ted, a former navy seal, had offered to train him with guns and some basic self-defense before he ran again. But he seemed to already know how to do both. During training his responses were that of someone that already could. Not as well as the former seal, so he had improved his skills while he could. For the last three months, Ted had let him train further in the use of blades. It had given him something to do. 

 

During a restless night a month ago, Anna had rushed into his room to him having a nightmare. He had been calling out in his sleep and had frantically told her something before coming slowly awake. Once he was aware, he had no idea what he had been talking about. She said it was because the memories were there, he just couldn’t get to them yet. Still, the more he thought about it, the more he knew that what he screamed out in his sleep meant something. 

 

The name Beth was familiar to him. He had been frantic about someone going to hurt her. If this was true then being months later, he was too late, but it was something to go on. His baby, it sounded right, but didn’t. He couldn’t remember having a child with anyone. He was positive he wasn’t interested in females at all. That knowledge came from admiring Ted’s older but fine form. Anna had been quick enough to ask where this Beth was, he had said Barrington House. 

 

Not a city, or state, just that. It had been enough for him to discover where he needed to go. The home down the street had housed two undead and a library. This Barrington House actually existed about twenty miles south of Alexandria, Virginia. It was located on a hilltop, a mansion that had housed a museum. Seeing the pictures in the encyclopedia, he knew he had been to the place before. There was something off about the photos in the book, but he wanted to go there. He wasn’t sure what he would find, maybe the one that had shot him. 

 

Anna believed that going would help him regain his memories. He would make the journey on his own. Leaving the couple that had taken care of him for so long had been hard. They understood that he needed to find out where he had come from, especially if he had family out there. Someone out there might know who he was.

 

“Shhh… Frost.” The white german shepard did as told and kept it quiet. A parting gift from his friends for his journey. One of the seven that had lived at the house. Well-trained and already saw him as his master, a faithful companion. He lightly patted his leg to let him know that it was time to go. The way to the car was clear, so he could carry the crate back without having to put it down in a hurry. “In.”

 

The dog jumped into the passenger seat, leaving him to put the supplies in the back seat. The spare gas cans were in the back so there wasn’t much room in the trunk. The whimper made him laugh, what a glutton. The damn dog was too smart for his own good, eyeing the picture on the label. How it knew that the cans were for him was scary. It was give in or deal with the weepy eyes while driving. A can was taken from the case, “What would you do without me?”

 

As soon as he had the engine going, he reached for the bowl on the floor. The entire passenger side of the car belonged to the dog. The slop was dumped then set on the console between the seats. It would be gobbled up within minutes. “Don’t spill any of that on my side.”

 

The car was put into gear, the squishy munching in his ear. He would eat something later, he needed to see what route he should take. He had crossed into Virginia last night. With luck he would be near this place tomorrow or the next day. His nerves were up from wondering what he would find once he arrived. Probably an empty museum. If that was the case, he wasn’t sure where to go after that. The place might hold clues for him. 

 

What about the dreams? They had begun shortly after realizing that he was gay. Erotic dreams of being with another man. Strong arms, a hard body, and hands that made his knees weak even while he slept. Losing his load and messing the cover was embarrassing. He didn’t care how normal it might be or the reason for it. Anna was convinced that he had a lover before being injured. Something about a few hickies that had still been present on his throat when found. 

 

The car took a left to get on the highway that would take him to the address. He would have to take a few side roads, but he was okay with it. He planned on ditching the car some distance back and going in on foot once he got close enough. Scouting it out before he knocked on any doors. Getting shot at again wasn’t what he wanted to do. Until he knew for sure who had been trying to kill him. The sense of danger when he recalled waking up in a panic, there was something that was unnerving him. 

 

Next Chapter: Something is stolen and an arrival at Hilltop..... Please comment for me...


	11. Angel In The Woods

A/N: Here is the next chapter, It is shorter than normal, but it will be a few days before I update again. If not a week or so. Please comment for me!

 

As a tad spoiler if you didn't watch the lastest episode, I know they just killed Dr. Harlan Carson off (fucking stupid!). He is just like Carl, still alive in the comics I believe but they seem to want to kill everyone off. Hope the walkers can start fucking to repopulate the earth, if not the series is screwed. But Harlan is still alive for this fic as well. 

 

Chapter Eleven

.  
.  
.

 

“Beth, it is time for your nap so don’t get your toys out.” Enid crinkled her nose, flinging the balled up hair into the waste basket. Who was losing their hair? Maybe it was Daryl since he was stressed out from letting that asshole use his couch in the evenings. Bath time was done. She always washed her up after lunch so there would be hot water for Daryl in the evenings. If the kid went against her wishes and started making a mess, she was going to pull out her own hair. The doc believed the toddler to be very close to two years and not the one and half that they had originally guessed her to be. “Did you hear me, Beth?”

 

“Your Papa is going to kill me if I let you go without a nap again.” The kid was downright cranky as hell if she skipped her nap. Enid didn’t want to deal with the tantrums of someone fighting sleep later. She stood to see what the kid was getting into. The trailer was toddler proof so she wasn’t too worried about her. 

 

Stepping out, she looked around for any signs of her. Where was she? The damn door was open! She screamed for the toddler, horrified that she hadn’t closed it tight enough when they had come back inside. How could she not have noticed that it hadn’t closed properly? She couldn’t panic, at most only five minutes had passed since she had set the child down in order to unclog the drain. “Beth!” 

 

Where was she? The toddler couldn’t have gone far, not without being seen. Enid raced to the open area, scanning the activity. There was no little one strolling about anywhere nearby. She spun to look on the other side of the trailers, hoping the girl had just walked around the home. Minutes dragged on as she frantically searched, but she couldn’t find her. 

 

She ran to the animal pen, knowing where to find the father today. It was Sunday, they would be dividing the chickens to see which ones would soon be taken for meat. She was screaming at the two men before she got close enough. “Daryl! Daryl! Please, you got to help me.”

 

“What is it, Enid? Calm down, it isn’t good for you.” Carl went to her first. What was wrong? Was it the baby? “What is it, is it the baby?”

 

“Yes, I mean no, not ours. Daryl, I can’t find Beth. I gave her a bath, then I was doing the drain. I looked away for only a couple minutes. I went to check on her and the door was wide open. I swear I didn’t leave it open. She’s gone.” Enid got it out in a few seconds. 

 

What? Daryl ran towards the trailer, all he needed to hear was that she was gone. She wasn’t tall enough to open the damn door and he trusted Enid not to be that irresponsible. He ran inside the trailer and it was confirmed for him. The doll was still on the couch, left behind. The broken horn was still partly damp from her gnawing on the cloth. Beth carried it everywhere, she wouldn’t leave it if she had decided to go exploring. 

 

The crossbow was grabbed from the closet, along with his gun and knives. He stepped out to start looking, Enid had come from the courtyard and hadn’t spotted her. He went towards the back of the homes, near the fence line. If someone had grabbed her, they wouldn’t be able to waltz out the front gate with her. He ran towards the trapdoor, praying he made it before it was too late. Someone could have grabbed her without being seen if they knew where to hide. His gut twisted seeing it open, “Dammit.”

 

“Daryl,” Carl was coming. He didn’t have time to go for his own weapons. Daryl was already climbing inside the trapdoor. They were going. Had someone really snuck inside and grabbed the child while Enid was inside as well? Who would want to kidnap a child? The gun was shoved into his hand without having to ask for it. There was no one as they exited to the other side of the wall. 

 

“She is being carried,” There was a single pair of prints and they had left at a fast run. Having to track the steps slowed them down, but he didn’t want to go in the wrong direction. It was leading them into the woods. 

 

The scream ripped through the air, a child’s piercing scream. Carl’s horror mirrored what showed on Daryl’s face, it had been heard but far away. Too far when it came to a toddler alone in the woods with someone that couldn’t mean well. They both took off towards the sound of two gunshots, scaring off the birds. The flock scattered from the sound.

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

That was it? The gate surrounded the entire place. Paul didn’t want to approach the walls yet, not until he knew it was safe. Anyone could be inside those walls. There were four lookout posts, two of the men weren’t paying attention. Sneaking around was easy to do when the guards weren’t paying attention to their detail. Frost was on his heels, curious as to why they were just walking around. He didn’t know what to do. A part of him wanting to go to the front gates, but what if the guard that spotted him decided to open fire? He didn’t want to get shot for simply walking up. Two days of scouting the place, he was undecided.

 

Something was off with this place, because that couldn’t be normal. The side of the wooden fence moved, the flap opening. Someone wearing a green hoody stepped out holding onto something. Little legs, that he could see. Someone had stepped out of the trap door carrying a child. The person took off in a run towards the woods, moving fast despite carrying a struggling child.

 

Curious, he followed silently. Staying just a few feet away and to the side. After a few minutes, he was shocked when the person stopped in their tracks when faced with two undead. Paul was certain the person was going to shoot or move away as not to endanger themselves or the child. Instead, the child was placed to her feet. Then he had seen it, a hand had been covering up the mouth. 

 

Alone, the person took off running in a different direction and left the toddler in the middle of the clearing. The little girl turned and did what anyone that age would do when seeing something so horrifying so close, she screamed. Paul knew he didn’t have time to run forward and save the child, she had gotten their attention. He drew the gun and fired, the shots struck home, hitting both in the head. The girl stumbled back in fear.

 

“Guard,” Paul put the gun up, not wanting to frighten her more. Why the hell would someone dump their child in front of zombies? He knew he couldn’t think about it. His shots would have been heard by whomever had done the depositing. They could be on their way back to see who had interrupted the assassination attempt. That was all it was, the person had meant for the child to be killed. There was no other reason to leave a defenseless, little girl on her own. The person could have run the other way with her and stayed safe. They had chosen to leave her on purpose. 

 

Frost was starting to growl, someone was coming. He walked over towards the child, he couldn’t just leave her. Crouching down in front of her, a twinge of recognition settled in his gut. She was a cute girl with curly, dark chestnut hair, and a round face. The toddler blinked rapidly seeing his face, how did he know her? It couldn’t be the reason he had come this way, “Beth?”

 

“BETH!” The calling was coming from the other side of the woods, in the opposite direction of the person that had abandoned the child. The voice was panicked, desperation laced the name. Someone else was coming to find the little girl. 

 

“Dada?” Had he come from heaven?

 

“Stay, don’t move.” Paul wasn’t sure why she would confuse him with a parent. She didn’t look like him at all, so she couldn’t be his. No, he was positive that he had never been into females so having a child with one, wasn’t something that would have happened. Still, he felt like he knew her and wanted to make sure she was alright. “They will be here in a few to get you, I’ll be right over there watching you. Stay, you’re safe.”

 

Paul patted his hip, he would watch from where it was safe. Then he was going to follow whoever had deposited the kid. She did as told, and he took to waiting in the nearby foliage, crouching to watch to make sure there was nothing else dangerous. The gun remained in his hold, even as two men came from the woods. It wasn’t the same man he had been following, he could tell that much from his hiding spot. One ran forward and scooped the child up in arms. 

 

“Two down,” Carl checked them out. Someone had shot the two walkers and then had left her. Why? He scanned the woods, looking for the one responsible. There, he barely saw it. It was white and trying to hide in the foliage, an animal? The gun was raised in the direction, “Come out, or I will shoot.”

 

“Shit,” Paul didn’t think so. The teenager wasn’t allowed to shoot his dog. It ate a lot and liked to piss on everything, but it was his. He aimed, the shot hit the weapon, taking care of the problem. The boy was swearing, but besides a sting, his hand wouldn’t be permanently injured. “Come, Frost. Follow.”

 

“Take her back now.” Daryl quickly handed her over hearing the person take off in the woods. They weren’t going to get away. “I’m going, get her back safe.”

 

Paul heard the order, he had half a minute head start. It was enough, he ran as fast as he could. Something told him the person following would shoot before asking questions. There should be enough space between them but stopping for a second, he realized that he was still being followed. Without being able to see him, there was only one way, he was being tracked. That wouldn’t matter, he changed his direction. 

 

He knew exactly where to go. Another ten minutes of running, he found the creek. He hit the water, making sure Frost ran through as well. There was plenty of rocks beneath, there would be no prints to be followed. There would be no trail for the man to use. Wanting to be safe, he kept going for half an hour before carefully getting out. The tracker would have to inspect each side of the creek, back and forth across the ten feet to look for signs of their exiting. Which would buy them plenty of time if the person didn’t give up realizing this. 

 

To go the extra precaution, he grabbed a branch from a nearby tree. The heavy branches were used to ruffle the grass that was being pushed down by his weight. The tracker would have to carefully examine to realize exactly where he had left the water. Once in the woods and done, he walked away. Going back towards Hilltop would be dangerous for a few days. He would have to wait before sneaking inside. Right after he figured out how he knew where to find the water source. 

 

.  
.  
.

Please comment. 

Next chapter: A confrontation and Jesus returns home....


	12. Clues To A Stranger

A/N: Just for this chapter, I want to make something clear. Beth's age isn't something they are absolutely sure about. At this point they can assume she is at least two but no more than four. Height and weight always vary depending on the parents, and even with motor skills, sometimes it is different. Some kids crawl, walk, and start talking sooner than others, some later. Same goes with getting their teeth. They got a doctor, but he isn't a child specialist. I'm going more for her being a bit small for her actual age, due to being born during a zombie blowout and lack of what a child really needs to grow up healthy. She is still a toddler (normally at four they are no longer refered to as toddlers) but an exact age isn't possible. She has started walking, probably a bit later than normal, but she is old enough to start having some speaking skills. Thanks!

 

Warnings: This chapter has some language, due to Daryl's ire, so you've been warned.

 

Chapter Twelve

 

.  
.  
.

 

Daryl was beyond livid, one couldn’t measure the anger he was feeling at the moment. He was fucking pissed! Maggie said she would let him handle it, and he would. Then as soon as he did, he was going to put a fucking bullet in that asshole’s face. He didn’t get it, he was going to demand fucking answers. The beer was stale and didn’t help. Looking towards the forgotten toys on the floor increased what he was feeling right now. 

 

Why? So many questions, he wasn’t sure what to think. He had followed the person to the creek before losing him. From the shoe size and the faint glance of the figure at the start of the chase, he was guessing male. That was the second person. It wasn’t the same pair of shoes that had taken his daughter from the compound. After returning to the clearing where she had been found, he had looked for clues. What he found was that the second pair had come from another direction, accompanied by some kind of dog. 

 

This person had followed the same one he had. The tracks had led a path towards Hilltop, then back into the woods, where a car had been parked. At one point, not long after getting close to the fence, the tracks had changed, the person had begun to run towards the clearing where his daughter had been deposited. The second had ran to catch up with the kidnapper or he sucked at tracking. Someone that had been at the right place at the right time. That was the only explanation he had. They had made it in time to keep her from being attacked by walkers, then had hung around until he had arrived. The man had remained to watch, to make sure she was alright. Daryl was guessing that if the person had followed to assist or to take her, the man had a good minute to snatch her up and make a run for it. Better yet, he could have simply grabbed her and ran without bothering to shoot the walkers, which had gotten their attention. Her scream hadn’t been long enough or clear enough to give them an exact location. The shots had scared the birds, which they had ran towards. It had helped him to find her sooner. So taking Beth hadn’t been part of the second stranger’s plan. He owed someone for saving his daughter.

 

The reason for his anger would soon be inside his place. The first pair of tracks, the one that had dropped her off in front of fucking walkers and left her there hoping she would die. There was no way for the kidnapper to realize that he was being tailed by someone else, someone that would make it in time. Daryl had found the tracks, they had led right back to Hilltop. The person had returned, as if they hadn’t just tried to kill an innocent child. He had trailed it, right back to Jessie’s trailer. 

 

The giant wasn’t the one that would feel his ire. It was the one that wore the size eleven shoe. He had gone inside to find him. Taylor’s hoodie had twigs still stuck to it and the damn shoes had been stuck underneath the spare bed. His roommate was supposed to be on a lone run, where did kidnapping his child come in? He knew why, he wasn’t stupid.

 

“Daryl,” Maggie reached out to take the hand. She could only imagine what he was feeling right now. The two men weren’t a couple yet, but they spent enough time around each other, it had to sting. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, but she trusted his abilities as a tracker to believe what he had found. Taylor had tried to get rid of the kid and only due to a stranger being close to Hilltop had saved her from being bitten and killed. 

 

“Don’t stop me,” Daryl and Maggie had been informed that the blonde was finally back. The fucker had stashed his clothes then had left again while he had been searching for the second person. The man thought he had made it away clean, and was probably thinking that he had succeeded in getting Beth bitten at the very least. 

 

“I’m not, we won’t.” She was letting him take care of it. What had been done, it was unforgivable. “I’m just asking that you let him have his say. There is always the chance that someone else did it and is trying to pin it on him. We got to think of everything. There is a small chance he is innocent.”

 

“I don’t care, I’m not risking it.” Daryl may not kill him because he didn’t have concrete proof but he wanted the man out of his trailer. The door finally opened, so they could have this done. The blonde came into the trailer all smiles. He wanted to shoot him right now. 

 

“Evening, oh, hi Maggie.” Taylor smiled at the two. What was she doing here? His gaze swept the living area, there were no signs of the brat. Both looked upset, Daryl especially. “Is something wrong?”

 

“You’re damn right there is, I found your shit, you asshole.” Daryl tossed the hoodie that had been in the chair next to him. The shoes were the next thing he threw across the room. He wanted the man to deny what he had found. “Did you think you’d get away with it?”

 

“Wh..what? What are you talking about?” This wasn’t good. Taylor eyed the clothing and the   
shoes. 

 

“You know damn well what you tried to fucking do. Those are your things, you snuck in here and tried to feed my daughter to walkers. I should beat the shit out of you and leave you tied to a tree and see how you like it.” Daryl was going to do just that. Gut the prick to see how he liked being defenseless.

 

“Daryl, I would never hurt her. I know I’m not the best with children, but I wouldn’t harm her.” Did that mean she was dead? Had it worked? 

 

“Bullshit, those are yours. I found them in your brother’s place.” Daryl wasn’t buying the innocent act. The jealousy had always been there. Ever since he had agreed to let him hang around and help out. A few blowjobs didn’t make for a commitment and he didn’t want one. He had told him as much. He saw the fucking jealousy whenever he would spend time with Beth. He had boldly told the blonde that the child would always come first for him. The asshole’s answer to that was to get rid of her. 

 

“Of course, they were at Jessie’s place, that is where I left them. Most of my things are still there.” Taylor looked towards the woman for help. How the hell had he managed to figure out to look there for it? No one had seen him leaving or had noticed him coming back inside the compound. “I honestly have no idea what is going on, I just got back today. Go look out front, I was out collecting supplies, I didn’t do anything.”

 

“I don’t care what you brought back with you.” Daryl scoffed at the pathetic alibi. He couldn’t risk it. The denial would only prevent him from shooting him in the face. Maggie wouldn’t appreciate it without solid proof or a confession, she couldn’t afford it. The other man had family here, friends that would be distraught if he got away with killing him without proof. “I know what I found, and you have never tried to mask your dislike for her presence.”

 

“It is true, I am jealous of her.” Taylor thought he had been able to hide most of it. “I can’t help that. However, I would never harm her because she is yours. I know that losing her would be hard on you and I wouldn’t want to put you through that again. I know losing Jesus really hurt you and I would never want to put you through that again.”

 

“Don’t you dare speak his name!” Daryl wanted him out of his home. “Don’t stand there and act like you understand or care about how I feel about losing him. If you had your way I would completely forget about him and move on with you. I can’t kill you without proof, but come near her again and I will make you wish you were dead. Get what little bit you have here and get the hell out. I don’t want you to step foot in here again.”

 

“Daryl!” That wasn’t fair. They had no proof! He hadn’t waited all this time to have things ruined over a little bastard that wasn’t really Daryl’s. Taylor couldn’t believe he was that angry. “I swear it wasn’t me.”

 

“Get out or I will shoot you.” Daryl pulled the gun from his belt and pointed it at the idiot. If he was smart he’d get the hell out before he ended up missing most of his face. “You got ten seconds to get out or you will need to be carried out.”

 

“Get out, Taylor.” Maggie intervened. She didn’t need Daryl shooting him yet. “Out, I will get your things together and send them over. Go back to your brother’s place. Without proof I can’t kick you out of Hilltop, but I must insist that you don’t return to his trailer and you aren’t to try to be alone with Beth. This is Daryl’s home and that is his daughter, his wishes will be considered. Leave us.”

 

Daryl let him go, it wasn’t over. The door slammed in Taylor’s wake. His gut was telling him that he was right. Taylor was responsible for the kidnapping. It was funny how the person knew exactly when to grab her. Who else would risk walking inside his home for Enid to see them? If she hadn’t been distracted, Taylor could have used any excuse as to why he had snuck inside. “I don’t want him anywhere near her again. I know it was him.”

 

“Yeah, I got that feeling too.” Maggie would do what she could to see that Beth would be safe. Even if it meant having the child left with her whenever Daryl was busy. Why had things come to this? The knock on the door signaled that Taylor’s departure had been noted by the two watching the children. “Come in.”

 

“Holy cow, he was pissed.” Enid shifted the weight as she came inside. Why did she get the pudgy one? The little boy needed to go on a diet. They were only a few months apart in age, Beth being a little older, but Hershel had to weigh more. The butterball had a cookie crammed into his face and devouring it. “Here, go to Momma. She is going to have to invest in a treadmill if you don’t start walking soon.”

 

“He’s trying,” Maggie took him, eyeing the damn sweet. That was something he didn’t need. He wasn’t as fast at learning as Beth. The toddler was deposited on the floor by Carl, the little legs immediately made tracks to the man sitting at the table. Or so she had thought. The girl went towards the couch instead. 

 

“Did he have an excuse?” Carl took a seat next to Maggie at the table. What had been said between them? It couldn’t have been good, not with how Taylor had stormed out of here. 

 

“No, claims he didn’t do it. He is lying,” Daryl couldn’t believe the man would really do it. She was a beautiful child, why try to kill her? All to gain a bit more attention? Getting rid of her wouldn’t accomplish that. The problem with Taylor was the man had wanted something he couldn’t give. He couldn’t be with someone else, not any time soon. All he had room for in his life was the little one that was climbing on the back of the couch. “What are you doing, Beth?”

 

“Trying to knock the picture down. She wants it,” Enid walked over to help her get the picture frame from the wall. She was wanting to look at it. It was a multiple frame, that housed four separate photos. She got it down and put it on the table in front of Daryl. The child liked looking at them, “Let Papa show them to you.”

 

“Come here,” Daryl held out his palms for her to come over. The toddler climbed into his lap, “You want to look at the pictures? Which one? Can you tell me who this is?”

 

“I look horrible,” Maggie only took that picture because she’d just given birth. They really needed to put someone else in that slot. The tiny finger pointed at her, her name wasn’t spoken. “That is right, that is me and Hershel. Can you tell me who this is?”

 

The same old stabbing pain came. It didn’t matter how many times the picture was pointed at or it was said. Daryl liked looking at the photo of the three of them. A time when he had been happy. “Can you tell us who that is?”

 

“Dada.” Beth pointed at the man in the picture. “Me here, Papa here, and Dada out there.” 

 

“No, Sweetie, Dada is in heaven.” Daryl reminded her that Paul was gone. “Dada went to heaven and that is why we say a prayer for him every night.”

 

“No gone. Dada there,” Beth pointed towards the woods. “No heaven, there.”

 

“Where, Sweetie?” Enid crouched in front of her. This was always hard on Daryl. Getting her to understand why he wasn’t here. They couldn’t yell at her for saying it. “You mean the picture in Papa’s bedroom? Is that where you saw him?”

 

“No. Dada out there. Um, I scream, he come.” She had seen him. 

 

“OH, you mean you think that the person who saved you was your Dada.” That made sense. The child had been scared so naturally she would think it was one of her parents. “You are saying he was in the woods when you were scared. Sweetie, that wasn’t your Daddy.”

 

“That Dada, this Dada.” Beth pointed to the picture, her finger jabbing the glass on the smiling face. This was him, he had been there. “Papa, Dada out there.”

 

“Okay, Sweetie, I believe you.” Daryl wished it were so. She was a child and she had seen who she wanted when a stranger had saved her. She probably didn’t remember much of Paul, she would easily confuse anyone with him. Could just be anyone with brown hair, and being a small child, she would jump to that conclusion. “Why don’t you let me fix you some dinner and then it is time for bed. You can play for a while.”

 

“Go get?” Beth asked. “Go get Dada?”

 

“I can’t,” Daryl hated seeing the bottom lip start to tremble. He couldn’t bring her Dada home. Paul was buried not far from Hershel’s father. He couldn’t bring him home to them. “Dada is in heaven okay, and you need to go play.” 

 

“Um, not to bring this up, but what about the run to Alexandria this weekend?” Carl was curious how they were going to handle what had happened. They had no proof that it was Taylor, but someone had tried to kill Beth. 

 

“Enid and Beth will stay at the house with me.” Maggie would take care of it. Daryl and Carl would be back before nightfall, it would be fine. “If for some reason you are gone longer, they will stay the night. I’ll also put up a watch on your place, see if anyone tries to come back. Taylor will be going with the run to the Kingdom, so he won’t be here.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Finding the trapdoor would have been eerie if he didn’t realize that he had been here before. Paul looked to make sure that Frost was waiting patiently as instructed. He had to sneak inside alone. A week had gone by since he had to flee then turn around. A new spot had been found to ditch the car, and he wanted to check the place out. The answers he sought were here. He climbed through the hole into the compound. 

 

It was barely after dawn, he had watched a vehicle leave about half an hour ago. There wasn’t much movement, it was the perfect time to sneak into the place. He stayed to the outskirts, noticing a lookout up on the wall. 

 

There were trailers all along this area, he followed the setup. He stopped hearing a door close at the next one. A female was speaking, he turned to look. Long dark hair, pulled back with a clip, and she was carrying Beth. He recognized the child that was being taken away. She wasn’t crying, and the pair walked out of view. Was this where the child lived with her mother and father? 

 

Curious, he waited to make sure she was gone before heading for the door. It was unlocked, and he stepped inside the trailer. It was relatively clean, cluttered with children’s toys. This was definitely the toddler’s home. No sound was coming from inside and he could barely see. He withdrew his flashlight to take a look around. First, he wanted to make sure someone wasn’t going to wake up and start shooting at him. There was only one bedroom in the back, he searched there. 

 

Empty, the home was empty. The bed was unmade, the clothes on the floor belonged to a male. There was nothing feminine in the small room, which struck him as odd. No more so than the picture that got caught in the end of his light. On the old and chipped bedside dresser was a picture frame. The five by seven floored him. To make sure, he yanked the back off and pulled the photo out. It was himself. He was sitting on the steps outside of a trailer, this one perhaps, and he had his arms thrown around another man. 

 

It was folded and put inside his coat pocket. The compartment was zipped up so it wouldn’t get lost. There was nothing else here to see, except the small toddler bed in the corner. The child slept in here as well. He walked back out to the living area. There were more pictures, a frame on the wall above the couch. Three of the people he didn’t recognize, they struck a cord of familiarity, but nothing else came. Then his gaze went to the fourth, it was of a family. Him again with the man, this time he was holding the child in his arms. The other male had his arm around his shoulders. They looked happy, he looked happy. Why couldn’t he remember taking the picture? 

 

“Don’t you fucking move!” That had been close. Charles cocked the gun at the man’s back. Enid had just left with the baby. If she had waited another few moments, then this man would have gotten to them. Maggie had been right, the person had returned the moment Daryl had left to take the girl again. “Move and I will shoot you.”

 

Damn, so he had been seen. What the hell? Why would someone be watching this trailer specifically to notice him coming inside? Paul held up his hands to show that he wasn’t armed and completely harmless. A second male came in to join the bald one. This could be bad. The redhead had another gun pointed at him, “You caught me.”

 

“Tie him, someone is fetching Maggie and the others.” Charles kept the gun pointed at him. Terrance lowered his gun, taking the plastic tie out of his pants pocket. They had been right to check it out. This person didn’t belong at Hilltop. “Don’t move, or I’ll take out your kneecap.”

 

He needed those, but he wasn’t sticking around. Paul waited for the man to get close, eyeing the picture frame he had just been inspecting. That would work rather well. The ginger got close enough, he spun to kick the gun out of his hand, and had the frame in his hand. It flew across the room and hit the man in the chest. The shot rang out, striking the wall. He didn’t wait, he relieved the would-be hero of the weapon, taking it apart. The other was coming back. He grabbed the fist that aimed at his face, he twisted it and went behind the man. A solid kick to the ass sent him flying into his partner. With both on the floor, he decided it was time to get out of there. 

 

“Motherfucker!” Charles was fuming. The damn guy was gone, they were pathetic. Their help came in too late to be of any help. “He’s gone, thanks for nothing. Go, he’s out there somewhere.”

 

“Spread out and look for him,” Jessie gave the order. He stayed long enough to make sure the two weren’t seriously injured. 

 

“My ass,” his tailbone was going to be bruised. 

 

“Oh, get the hell off of me,” Charles pushed him away. To be taken out so damn easy. His gun, it was useless now. What kind of ninja-shit had that been? Stupid, how could they be so sorry? They were supposed to take their duty serious and they had failed miserably. He hadn’t even seen the guy grab the damn frame. Blood had to be dribbling down his chest from where it had struck. “We need to see what he was doing in here.”

 

“He was kicking our ass, mine literally.” Terrance rolled over to get to his knees. “We could have just been killed, you do realize that.”

 

“I’m not stupid,” or arrogant. The intruder could have probably killed them. There had been a knife at the waist, that could have been thrown instead of the picture frame. The fucker had nailed him with it. They had to now explain to Maggie why they had failed, and they had nothing to tell her, except. “Wait, the guy was looking at the pictures when I came in.”

 

“So! Maybe he was plotting to throw it at your face before you came in.”

 

“Fuck me! Look at this,” Charles turned the frame upright. Terrance shrugged, “No, you dumbass. This picture here, look at the guy in it. Am I seeing things, or does he look exactly like the punk that just beat your ass?”

 

“Like you got room to talk and yeah, he does. The hair is a little longer, but it looks like the same guy.” Who cared? They had fucked up. “Who cares?”

 

“Damn, you’re stupid. If that is the guy that took Beth the first time, then they know him. We can tell Maggie who it was. We don’t have a name for her, but we got a face. Even if she doesn’t know who it is, Daryl will.” Charles kept a hold of the frame as he stood up. They needed to go report in to Maggie, especially if they didn’t catch the guy. “Come on, so you can confirm my story.”

 

Terrance trailed behind, taking the time to massage his poor bottom. The men were still searching, so they hadn’t found the intruder. With moves like that, the fucker had probably scaled the walls like a cat. 

 

The woman in charge was waiting for them, leaning against the column with her arms crossed. She wouldn’t be happy with their failure. Charles hoped she went easy on them. It really wasn’t their fault, they weren’t trained to deal with that type of an opponent. Just inside the door was Enid and the baby, at least they were safe. “Maggie.”

 

“You let him get away?” Maggie already knew they wouldn’t find the person. Daryl hadn’t been gone for half an hour and someone had gone for the child. If Enid hadn’t retrieved her and brought her up to the house, she would have had to explain to Daryl that she had let something happen to Beth. 

 

“Not our fault, we tried. We went in after him,” Charles squirmed under the gaze. He understood why she was pissed. Daryl led things after the woman and this was their family that was being targeted. A sick bastard was fucking with their loved ones. “You can ask Terrance here, the man was too fast. I had a gun on him, but before I knew it my gun was a paperweight and Terrance was on top of me. The man was too fast and skilled, we didn’t know. Honestly, we are lucky he didn’t want to kill us.”

 

“Did you at least get a good look at him?” Maggie wanted to know if it was Taylor. Was the man finding a way back to target the child? “Can you tell me anything besides the fact that you just got your ass kicked?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, we got something for you. The intruder was looking at the frame in the living room when I caught him. And I know why,” Charles lifted up the frame, “It’s cause he’s in it. This is the little bastard right here. This is the guy that was just in Daryl’s trailer.”

 

Maggie knew everyone in that picture frame, she still took it. The dirty finger stayed, pointing towards the smiling face. “You just said you got a good look at him. This can’t be him.”

 

“It sure the fuck is, I got a damn good look at him. I mean the lighting wasn’t the best, but I saw him. This man here, the one holding little Beth is the one that just kicked the shit out of me and kicked me into Charles. I got real close before he started pulling his Steven Seagal routine. His hair is a might longer, but that is him.” Terrance had looked straight into the man’s face, this was him. 

 

“That can’t be, this is Jesus. He was killed a few months before you two arrived. He’s buried near my husband, he’s dead.” Maggie believed them. Why lie? Why blame it on someone that was dead? “Can you tell me anything else?”

 

“Nothing besides he was fast as shit. He was staring at the picture there when I went in. Maybe he noticed that the man looked like him too, I dunno. But I’m telling you, the guy that we just saw in Daryl’s trailer looked exactly like that one in the face.” 

 

“Okay, I need you two to hang around. This guy is Daryl’s boyfriend and we put him down as a walker. He’s going to want to talk to you both.” Maggie didn’t know what else to do. Maybe it was just a look alike. 

 

“Hell, I think I would have preferred the guy killing me.” Terrance wasn’t looking forward to that. 

 

“Oh, I need a new gun. He kind of took mine apart, unless you know how to fix it.” Charles handed over what was left of it. That had been some real assassin kind of shit there. “Told ya, he was a badass.”

 

“Thanks, I’ll handle it.” Maggie let them go. What could she tell Daryl? That someone that looked exactly like Jesus had broken into his home? She needed to head over and see if there was anything she could find out for herself before Daryl returned. “Enid, take her to Hershel’s room. I’m going to head to the trailer.”

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Daryl is told and Maggie gets a visitor...... Comment for me.


	13. You Are Jesus

A/N: Please comment, and give kudos, it feeds the muse. 

 

Chapter Thirteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Did we have to come along?” Charles didn’t want to be here. The normal forty minute drive to Alexandria had been done in under twenty, they were going to be killed. The mother had the gas to the floor, if they crashed, he was going to die because the seatbelt didn’t work. “Slow down.”

 

“No, we got to get Daryl back up to Hilltop unless you know how to track.” Maggie didn’t see anything in the road, so she hit the gas. It was already after nine, if they could get Daryl back by noon, he might be able to track where the man had gone. She couldn’t wait, she had to see him. She had to. What they had told her, they had identified Jesus in the picture. The intruder had stolen the picture out of the bedroom. That wasn’t a coincidence. “If it is Jesus, Daryl is going to want to know.”

 

“But you said he was dead,” Terrence pointed out. If they had put him down, then it was possibly a lookalike.

 

“No, I said we killed a walker we thought was him. We weren’t there when he was killed, I’m not risking it.” If that had been Glenn, she would want to know. She would do all she could if there was a chance her husband was alive. “He also took the picture from the bedroom. Why would someone else want a picture of them together?”

 

“He’s a creep?” Charles sighed, they were almost there. 

 

“Shut up, you only need to confirm for Daryl that the man you saw in his trailer looked exactly like Jesus. Don’t sugarcoat it, because if it is him and you change your story. I’ll shoot you.” Maggie wanted to know as well. Beth had said that she’d seen her Dada in the woods. Could it be? Too many things were pointing to Jesus being alive. They had to make sure. She did something unthinkable, she laid on the horn as she approached. Every minute was a minute they couldn’t afford. 

 

It got the result, the gates opened quickly for her. She had to slam on the brakes to keep from hitting the guard. Someone she didn’t know, but he recognized her as she climbed out of the vehicle. “You two with me now. You there, where is Daryl and Rick? I need them right now, it is an emergency.” 

 

“Maggie!” Charles hissed when the horn was laid on. That was going to attract attention, they were going to have to plow through walkers on the way home. Was that necessary? He did get out, so he wouldn’t feel her wrath. 

 

It worked, the people she was looking for were coming running at the sound. She released the horn and started to run towards the group. Some she didn’t know. They may need them all, she was sure Rick would want to help. The more she thought about it, she couldn’t help but believe that they had made a mistake. It was Rick that got to her first, “Rick!”

 

“What is it?” Rick grabbed her arm, preventing the collision. What was the emergency? To lay on the horn like that. Something was wrong, he could see it in her face. What had brought her here? Daryl and Carl had just left Hilltop this morning, “Did something happen?”

 

“Daryl,” she couldn’t prevent it she went up and hugged the man. The panicked arms yanked her away, she didn’t know where to start explaining. “I need everyone at Hilltop now. I need you to come home.”

 

“Beth? Did something happen to Beth?” Daryl had to know. Something had her panicking and the two that had come with her looked uneasy. “What is it? Did something happen to her? Tell me.”

 

“No, she’s fine.” Maggie shook her head. “Someone broke into your trailer this morning. Charles and Terrance confronted him. It was Jesus. Do you hear me? Jesus is alive.”

 

“Come again,” Rick stopped her before she said something she couldn’t take back. “Maggie, do you hear what you are saying? You just pulled in all panicked, blowing your horn, and you’re going to start shouting that Jesus is alive.”

 

“I know how it sounds, I do.” Maggie needed Daryl to listen to her, so that is who she spoke to. “Ask them. Charles spotted him going inside right after Enid stepped out with Beth. He said he caught the man looking at the pictures on the wall. The man got away but I’m positive that it was him. I went back to check it out, he took the picture you had in the bedroom of you two. Ask them, they saw him.”

 

“Well, I don’t know if it was him, but the guy we confronted looked exactly like the one with you and the little miss. We didn’t get a name. He kind of ninja kicked the shit out of us before running. The hair was longer, but it was the same face. If it ain’t him, then this Jesus fella has a twin.” Terrence didn’t add how he’d gotten kicked in the ass. 

 

“He kicked your ass?” Rick wanted to be sure before they went searching. This wouldn’t be a problem if they had apprehended this person. He didn’t want Daryl getting his hopes up only to be crushed again. “Didn’t you have guns?”

 

“Hell yeah, I had a gun. The little shit destroyed it like he was sliding off a condom. I barely saw him move, we aren’t trained to fight like that. It took about five seconds and we were both disarmed and on the floor. But Terrance there got real close to him, so he got a good look at him.”

 

“Trust me, it was the guy in the picture with Daryl.” Terrance didn’t want to discuss their fall from grace any more. “He got away, as Maggie said. He lost the others as well.”

 

“I need you to come back. If it is him, he is out there. Beth said she saw him in the woods, remember.” Maggie reminded him of the girl’s insistence that her Dada was out there in the woods. “There is a good chance we made a mistake and he is alive.”

 

“I’m going,” Daryl didn’t need to be convinced. If there was even a chance that it was him, he had to know. If Paul was alive, he was going to find him. “I’m going back with her. I need to know.”

 

“And Carl and I will be going with you,” Rick nodded. If it was Jesus, they needed to know. “Michonne can you finish with them. Those two can drive the truck back to Hilltop. We will be going back with Maggie.”

 

“Go, go, I will take care of this. You’re wasting time,” Michonne took the quick kiss. They needed to go for Daryl. He needed to discover the truth. 

 

“Let me drive,” Rick raced towards the car with the others. He whistled to let them to know to open the gate immediately. They were climbing into the car. The damn thing was still running, Maggie had been in a panic. As soon as Carl’s door closed, he put it in gear to turn them around. As soon as he could clear it, he was leaving through the gate. He was leaving without his weapons, but he would get something at Hilltop. Carl and Daryl were carrying, he was sure there were a few things in the car if they got into trouble.

 

“What is the plan?” Carl leaned forward to speak to his dad. Daryl was in the passenger seat. 

 

“When we arrive, we grab a few things then I’ll see about tracking him. If he got out quick from our trailer, then he went through the hidden door. I’ll start following from there.” Daryl fidgeted, wanting to bite his nails as the car sped down the road. Was it Paul? Beth had tried to tell him, but he hadn’t listened. Had his deceased boyfriend shown up in time to save her? Not in time, the tracks had pointed to someone walking to Hilltop. It meant he had chanced upon someone trying to get rid of her. 

 

“So you’re thinking it was Jesus out in the woods that day Beth was taken? You think he was the one she saw?” Carl frowned, that meant Jesus had shot at him. The shot could have hit him directly, but it hadn’t. It had prevented him from shooting at the animal he had spotted. 

 

“Yeah,” Daryl didn’t get it. If he was still alive then who had he buried? Why would he remain gone for over a year? Why would he let him grieve? Why would he not come forward and tell them? Why would he stay hidden? He didn’t understand. Had he been unable to come home?

 

“But that walker,” Carl was confused. “That walker looked just like him, kind of. It was hard to tell since the face was bit on and had that decaying going on. But it was wearing his clothes. Why would Jesus put his clothes on a walker? That Dwayne said he saw him getting attacked and bitten, that he had locked him inside the barn after.”

 

“Maybe he lied.” Rick wanted to know as well. He hadn’t been there for it, but they had. “If Jesus is alive, it means that it was staged. If he didn’t get attacked, someone set it up to make it look like he had. Dwayne would have had to be in on it. It is the only way.”

 

“Then I’m glad I crushed his skull.” Daryl needed a cigarette. Why would Dwayne lie about it? Who would want to fake the death? The one person he could think of wouldn’t have faked it, he would have gone through with it. If Taylor would try to kill a child, he would take out someone he saw as competition. 

 

“Do you think it was Taylor?” Maggie wouldn’t put it past the man. He had set his eyes on Daryl before the two had gotten together, it was possible. “Why fake a death? He would just kill him. He wouldn’t risk Jesus returning. If not him, then who?”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Daryl,” his head was killing him. Paul popped one of the pills, downing it with a sip of water. The picture had been carefully placed on the dash, he didn’t want it getting ruined. It was the cause of his headache. A brief memory, just the flash of having taken it. 

 

A door had opened as he had taken the photo out of his pocket. It had started with remembering when it had been taken. Before he could recall anything else, the door had slammed shut. He knew he had climbed out of the shower and stepped out to sit behind the man. Daryl. The name was the only thing he was sure of. The picture implied that they were close, how close? Had he been living in that trailer with the man? Had they been friends or more? What was their relationship? Where did the child come in? If he had once lived at the compound, what had happened?

 

Paul couldn’t bring it forward. How the hell had he gotten into that damn hole? How had he gotten that far out? What had he been doing to put him there? It wasn’t an accident, that he knew. Someone had shot him. Instinct told him that someone had tried to kill him. This Daryl, or someone else?

 

Months, he’d been gone almost five months. Beth, the child he had nightmares about. Whatever had happened to him had made him fear for her as well. The same person that had tried to ditch her in front of walkers? Someone had tried to kill both of them. Now he wished he had gotten a better look at Daryl that day in the woods. It had been him, that Paul knew. Seeing the child in person hadn’t stirred his memories. Would seeing the man in the flesh help? How could he recall names but nothing else? 

 

Someone was going to pay for what had been done. Half a year of his life stolen from him. Not just time had been taken, who he was had been taken away. He had no idea who he was. It wasn’t fair, and he had a feeling that the answers were there. What would happen if he were to return? Would he be welcome, or had those inside been the ones to try to take him out? Answers, he needed them. If he went back, he could be walking into a trap. There was no way to know if the people within would be friendly.

 

“Hungry, boy?” He petted the head. How many hours had passed since he had fled? Nothing would come of it, the two hadn’t known him. He needed to figure out what to do. He needed to make sure that he wouldn’t be a target. “I’ll feed you once we get where we are going. This time we are driving a bit closer.”

 

The bark was in complete agreement. Paul wasn’t going to risk taking his pet inside with him. He would leave him in the vehicle to guard it. If he wanted answers, the best way would be to speak to the man in charge. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

How much longer? Paul waited, going in now would be suicide. He was still uncertain of which one was in charge. He had carefully watched as the group had stood outside speaking. A slender female had given off hints of being in charge, while one of the men had stood out. He didn’t want to stay here too much longer. Frost hadn’t wanted to remain in the car, but had done as instructed. If he didn’t get back there would be a mess to clean up. Watching the building wasn’t getting him answers. 

 

Daryl, from the distance, he had seen the person he was sure was the one in the picture. An argument had broken out, this man being the cause of it. The words hadn’t been understood, just the actions. Something had them going inside, and the short brunette had been the one to comfort the distressed male. Lovers? The idea didn’t sit right with him, he wasn’t sure why. He had no idea who they were, just that they appeared to be close. Dusk was falling, and he needed to do something.

 

After an hour of holding the meeting outside, the group had split apart. He watched as the younger couple left to go their own way. This Daryl left holding onto the girl Beth, going for the trailer. The scruffy looking man was following the other woman inside the large house. Decision made, he crept around the large mansion to search for a way inside. He would get his answers from someone in charge. Going in the back, he had to elude one patrol. 

 

His way inside was easy to spot. A window in the back was cracked, enough to get his fingers under. The pane slid up, no shot rang out. Peeking inside, he saw that it was an abandoned room. Possibly an office at one point. He climbed inside, making no noise to alert them to his presence. How many were inside? He waited, listening at the doorway. Nothing, he risked opening up the door. 

 

The hallway was clear. A sense of deja’vu settled over him, he was positive he had been here before. If he was familiar with the large house, then why had he been out in the country? Who had shot him and tossed him down a well? If this was his home, wouldn’t those who knew him have tried to find him? Or had he not been close enough to anyone? He had pulled himself out of that well, which meant none had thought to come find him. Had his death been planned by someone here? This Daryl? 

 

Voices were coming from a room to his left. A man and a woman, he chanced a glance to peek inside. His gaze settling on the mirror, two were seated on the large bed. The one male was tenderly touching the face of a female, not the one he had seen outside. Pregnant, that one was showing. He wouldn’t confront them, not and risk the woman getting caught up in the confrontation. 

 

There was laughter coming from another room. The two double doors across the hall and down a ways. He moved to the opposite side of the hall, moving fast not to be seen. No shout of alarm, the two were engrossed in each other. He didn’t want to interrupt their moment, he just wanted to confront whoever was in charge here. If they ran the place, then they would know most of the people that came and went. There was a chance the person would know him. He did pause hearing the childish laughter. It was wrong, knowing that if there was a child in there, those within would be careful so it wouldn’t be endangered. Paul turned the corner, gun held out in front. It was the brunette, she was carrying a toddler. She looked no happier than she had when she had come back inside the large house.

 

Maggie adjusted the weight on her hip. It was getting late and they all needed to get some rest. The day had been trying. After getting Hershel to bed, she would walk over to check in on Daryl. The tracker hadn’t been happy being forced to return home without any answers. They had followed tracks to where a vehicle had been parked on the road. The problem was that they had no idea where it had gone once it had come to the crossroads. It could have continued on to Hilltop or went in another direction. There was no way for them to know if Jesus had been the one driving it. So close, and all they were left with were uncertainties and confusion. 

 

She wanted to be hopeful. Maggie was torn about what to hope for. She didn’t want to hope that it was Jesus and have it turn out that it wasn’t. That would be putting Daryl through so much more unneeded pain. What if it were Jesus? It meant the man had been here and had fled. Why would he hide for half a year, only to return to steal a photo, and then leave again? It didn’t make any sense. She had no idea what type of outcome they should pray for. 

 

“Don’t move,” Paul cocked the gun as the woman began to turn. He didn’t want to shoot, and he didn’t want to frighten the child. She turned, the face was pretty. He wasn’t sure how to take her reaction at being held at gunpoint. The eyes widened, and the mouth opened, “Don’t move. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Jesus?” Maggie almost dropped Hershel. That was the reason for the confusion, the man was the spitting image of the deceased male. There was only slight stubble on the face, the hair was longer, but he looked exactly like Jesus. The only difference was the large scar across the forehead. Was it him? 

 

“Put the kid in the pen, please.” He was certain he had scared her. The woman nodded and placed the child inside the playpen. He didn’t want to have to shoot her, “Are you in charge here or is it the man I saw in the other room?”

 

What? Maggie wasn’t sure how to respond to that question. What did he mean? He knew that she was in charge of Hilltop and that Rick, he had called Rick the man. As if he didn’t know who Rick was. The kid, he had no idea who Hershel was? That shouldn’t be possible, Jesus should have recognized her son. “That is Rick. Jesus, are you telling me that you don’t know who he is? That you don’t know who I am?”

 

Should he? Possibly, since the woman seemed to be at home here, and he felt like he knew the place. Paul didn’t know either of them, still, he didn’t feel right pointing the gun at a mother. “I don’t. I’m going to lower my gun, but don’t make me regret it. I promise I won’t harm you or the child.”

 

“I know you won’t.” Maggie sighed once the weapon was lowered. He didn’t know them? Was it not Jesus? Was the man just a look-alike? That would be crushing, especially for Daryl. What would bring someone that looked exactly like the man to Hilltop? The gun was put inside the waistband, “If you aren’t Jesus, then who are you? Why did you come here if you don’t know who I am?”

 

“My name is Paul.” He had come because he wanted to know. Even if he never remembered, he wanted to know who had taken his life from him. The woman spoke, reacted like she knew him, and appeared to be genuinely confused by his admittance of not knowing who she was. “And why do you seem shocked that I don’t know who you are?”

 

“Because, you are Jesus.” Maggie swallowed the name past the lump somehow. Paul, it wasn’t a coincidence. They were one in the same, it had to be. But then why didn’t he know her? The Jesus they all knew and loved wouldn’t play games with them. “You are Paul Rovia, all your friends call you Jesus. You should know me because we were friends. You lived here, with us. This was your home.”

 

His home? Then the assumptions were correct. He had been living here during the time of his attempted murder. The woman seemed sincere in her distress at being unknown and the confusion mirrored his own. If this woman knew him, this was where he would discover what he was missing. Could he trust her? Jesus. Repeating it in his head, it had a ring of familiarity to it. “So you know who I am?”

 

“Of course, I do. We were close friends before, before you were killed. We thought you were dead,” Maggie took a step forward, the man stepped back. Was he unsure? Was he really Jesus? If it was, then why didn’t he know her? Maggie didn’t want to spook him, “Please, I don’t know why you don’t know me, but something brought you home. If you are Jesus, our Jesus, then you can trust me. I’m not going to try anything, but I think we should talk.”

 

“Okay,” he would accept that. He wanted to know what was going on. He had to trust someone, and his instincts told him that it had been a male that had tried to kill him. Spying would only get him so far, he needed to have his memories returned to him. It was the only way to know who was responsible. “I’m going to trust you.”

 

“Thank you,” Maggie wanted to hug him. She was a stranger to him. First, she had to know, “We thought you were gone. We were told that you’d been killed. Where have you been?” 

 

“Elsewhere, I was found after my accident.” Paul kept from calling it anything else right now. If she had been the one behind the attempt, it was best if she and anyone else that was involved believed that he thought it to be an accident. He would simply claim to have fallen down a well and lost his memory, an accident. “I fell down a deep well over some months ago and suffered an injury to the head. It caused me to lose most of my memories.”

 

“You lost your memories,” It was terrible. That would explain why he didn’t know her. Maggie wanted to demand that he call it a joke. If Jesus didn’t remember her, did he remember anyone else? Did he remember Daryl? An accident? That was what he called it? “You didn’t have an accident. We were told that you were attacked and killed. We had someone confirm it, he swore that he watched you die. We put down a walker that was wearing your clothes, that looked remarkable a lot like you. If you are saying you had an accident, it means that someone staged your death.”

 

“I don’t know about that. I don’t remember anything before waking up in that well.” That was nice to know. Paul shrugged, he didn’t recall being attacked and killed. Yet, she was confirming his suspicions, someone had wanted him dead. Someone had staged it, so this woman would believe he was dead. Could he trust that? Could he trust that she hadn’t wanted him dead? Then again, if that were the case, she wouldn’t inform him of it. She would allow him to believe that it was an accident and not alert him to the fact that someone had wanted him dead. “I woke up with a nasty gash and a gunshot wound.”

 

“Then I’m right, someone tried to kill you and wanted us to believe it.” Maggie didn’t want to think about what it meant. That meant Dwayne had been on the plan. Had Dwayne set it up? Why would the junkie want to kill Jesus? “And you can’t remember anything, great. Wait, if you have no memories, how did you find your way home?”

 

“Dreams, I have come across a few things that I recognize. Most don’t have any memories attached to them though. Just feelings,” Like the picture. He had a feeling that he had been close to the man in the picture. How close, he couldn’t recall, not yet. “Barrington House, I spoke it in my sleep, so a friend of mine helped me locate it. I came here because I also recalled a name. Beth.”

 

“You remembered her name?” That was something, wasn’t it? Maggie wondered how much more time they had before Rick showed up. Would his arrival freak Jesus out? She didn’t want him leaving, not yet. 

 

“Just a name, then I came across her in the woods last week. Which led me to that trailer,” the trailer that had his photo inside. Paul cocked his head, someone was in the hallway. “I came here looking for answers, to find out who I was.”

 

“You said you recalled Beth’s name. What about Daryl? Do you remember anything about him?” Maggie had to ask before he fled. It was a gut feeling, Jesus wouldn’t be hanging around. They couldn’t force it on him, he looked uncomfortable. 

 

“Daryl, the man in the photo with me.” The nod confirmed it. Paul would have been shocked if the answer would have been no. Somehow, he had known it. The man in the photo was called Daryl. “Not really. I saw myself in the picture with him, so I took it. While looking at it, I recalled his name but that is all. I don’t remember who he is, or you.”

 

“I’m Maggie, we were, are good friends. I am your friend and I want to help you,” Maggie held up her hand hearing the footsteps coming towards the office. Without fail, Rick came around the corner, gun up. Hearing her talking to someone, the man was reacting naturally. No other male should be here. “Don’t, Rick!”

 

“Is he armed?” Rick pointed the gun at the stranger’s back. Who the hell had been bold enough to break into Barrington House? He wasn’t going to shoot but he kept it leveled, and walked forward to give himself a clear shot. “Turn around.”

 

Fine, he wasn’t here to cause problems. Paul did as requested, turning to face the man. Dirty blonde hair, a few gray strands mixed in the curls. A beard covered the chin and he knew him. The memory caused a flash of pain behind the temples, the memory like fuzz becoming clear through glass. This man, holding him at gun point, grabbing him, and he didn’t fight the reaction. The impulse was too strong, he grabbed the barrel and delivered a kick to the chest. The weapon was taken out of the hold, shocking the male. He didn’t stop there, his foot connected with the knee and the man went down. 

 

“JESUS!” Maggie couldn’t stop it if she wanted to. The third strike struck the middle of Rick’s back and the man went down. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen him fight but the intent was shocking. He had the other man down, and Rick wasn’t getting up. “Stop!” 

 

The scream caused the child to suddenly become alert. The piercing sound got his attention, Paul halted his foot an inch before it had been about to come down on the man’s neck. He backed away from the man, moving slowly. Was he the one? He had put a gun to his face, he was sure of it. Had he overreacted? “Sorry.”

 

“Jesus, Jesus!” Maggie had to check on Rick instead of consoling her child. The screams were going to draw attention, not the good kind. This was going to turn into a disaster, Michonne was coming. 

 

“Maggie?” Michonne could hear the screams of the child before she made it into the room. The first thing she noticed was her fallen husband on the floor. She went to him, he was alive and moaning in pain. What had happened to him? He had come out to see if he should be the one to go check in on Daryl. What was going on? She glanced up to the leader of the Hilltop for answers. The question lodged in her throat, seeing the man standing a foot from the woman. “Jesus?”

 

This woman knew him too? Paul felt horrible seeing the concern and fear etched on the features. The man was groaning from the pain. He hadn’t broken anything or aimed to kill, he had stopped in time. Did all of them know him? Did that mean he had just attacked someone else that knew him? Had to, since he could remember the man pointing a gun in his face. That didn’t necessarily mean they were enemies, or that the man was responsible for his condition. “I need to leave.”

 

“Wait,” he can’t. Maggie didn’t want him to leave, but could understand how he would feel. If they pushed him, it could make things worse. “Okay, let me walk you out so you won’t be bothered. I don’t want anyone attacking you, or shooting. Let me go with you.”

 

“Okay,” that was fine, but he needed to go. Paul nodded, he just wanted out of here. He couldn’t stay. He let Maggie grab his arm and escort him to the front door. It opened for them, by two people he didn’t recognize. 

 

“Move, get out of the way.” Maggie snapped at the younger couple. This wasn’t the time. He wanted to leave, she would allow it. Something had triggered that response to Rick, and he was coping with it. He needed time, not people in his face. The two moved out of the way, letting them pass. 

 

He saw it, Paul could see it as they walked by. People were stopping to stare at them. A few looked shocked to see him, and none spoke. None except the young girl, she was coming from the area of the supply stands. The basket left her hands, striking the dirt. It was the young female that had been carrying Beth, she called him Jesus as well. She took off running and he was unsure how to take that reaction. 

 

“Keep moving, if you don’t want to be confronted, you need to leave.” Maggie had no doubt where Enid was running to. She would go to one place only and that was the reason she needed to get him out of here. Daryl would come immediately, and she didn’t think Jesus was ready for it. The man wasn’t ready for that. Not when the others weren’t aware of the situation. They would expect Jesus to know them and he didn’t. “Open the gate, you’ll let him come and go as he pleases.”

 

“Are you sure?” She would allow him to come and go even after attacking someone? Paul didn’t know if it was because she trusted him or because she was stupid. It would be nice if he didn’t have to sneak around any longer. 

 

“Yes,” Maggie trusted him. She didn’t blame him, but the situation was about to escalate. “The others are about to demand to see you and want answers. You aren’t ready for that. They don’t realize that you lost your memories. I will speak to everyone. You need to leave for a while. Take some time to come to terms with things. When you are ready to come home, they will let you inside.”

 

Home. This was his home, he was welcome. Paul appreciated it, because he wasn’t ready to be confronted by a bunch of people he no longer knew. He needed time, he had a few answers. She was right, he should come back later. “Thank you, and apologize for me. I will come back in a few days. Thank you, Maggie.”

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Paul returns home to stay.


	14. Seeing Him

A/N: Sorry, I'm going to need to apologize on all my fics. I've been working a lot of overtime these last few weeks. I've barely had any time to write or edit my work. IF and it is a big IF, I get the weekend off, I will post the next chapter of this and a few of my others. All I can do is try. Thanks and please comment and share the love. 

 

Chapter Fourteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Daryl wanted to punch something, not the woman. She was the reason for the anger, but he wouldn’t hit her. What the hell had she been thinking? If it was true, then she shouldn’t have sent him away.

 

“I’m sorry, I thought it was the right thing to do.” Maggie would do it again if she had to. “You didn’t see him, Daryl.”

 

“No, because you sent him away. How the hell can I see him when you tell him to leave? He actually comes back, and you tell him to get lost.” She had sent Paul away. If that was Paul. He didn’t know, because he hadn’t seen him. Daryl had rushed hearing the screams, leaving Enid with Beth. She had come to let him know that Jesus was at the front gate with Maggie. He had arrived to find the woman standing alone and no Paul. 

 

“I didn’t send him away, I told him to leave for a bit. He was getting agitated and I didn’t want to risk upsetting him further.” She had seen the way he had reacted to Rick. Maggie didn’t want to keep Jesus away, it was the last thing she wanted. 

 

“She was right to do it,” Harlan spoke out. They had called him in for his professional opinion and to check on Rick. The man had a few bruises, and a cracked rib. “From what she has told us, he has suffered head trauma.”

 

“That is what he said, he also has a scar. He doesn’t remember anything before waking up. He said he woke up in a well, he had a head injury and he’d been shot.” Maggie repeated what she’d been told. “He doesn’t remember much. He said he remembered this place. Jesus knows who Beth is, but not who she is to him.”

 

“And me?” Did Paul remember him? Daryl needed to know. What exactly did Paul remember? Why had he come to Maggie and not him? “He came to our trailer. Why would he do that if he doesn’t remember?”

 

“Beth, he recognized her in the woods and he saw Enid and Beth leaving it. His search for answers led him to it, he doesn’t remember too much. He took the picture because he was in it.” Maggie wasn’t sure what else to tell him, “He did say that he was able to recall your name.”

 

“That is actually a good sign,” Harlan didn’t want the man to become discouraged. It was just the three of them in the office, they may as well speak freely. “Amnesia can be tricky, and every case is different. If he was able to remember your name from simply looking at your picture, then it shows improvement. He knew who the child was, even if he doesn’t have the memories. That there gives you reason to hope. He wants to remember, and in my opinion, there is a good chance he will.”

 

“When, in another year? Another five?” Daryl wanted to see him now. Not wait another half year or longer for him to remember that he existed. He had to see him for himself. Maggie swore that it was him and he trusted her not to lie. Not about this. “That doesn’t explain why he freaked out when he saw Rick. Maggie sent him away, how do we know he will even come back now?”

 

“He found this place after searching, he won’t leave.” The doctor was positive. Jesus was a strong person, he wouldn’t let a bit of fear of the unknown scare him away. “As for the reaction to Rick. We can assume with all that we know, that someone plotted his murder. Did Dwayne act alone? What we now know is that someone shot him, and he somehow ended up at the bottom of a well. Somewhere in his subconscious he is aware of the fact that someone tried to kill him. Perhaps someone he trusted. Seeing a gun pointed at him, it could have triggered another memory, or even a delusion stemming from memories that are too clouded to see clear. Having no recollection of that day, his first instinct would be to defend himself. It could have been a memory of Rick holding a gun, but with no other memories to make sense of it, fear of the unknown would cause a violent reaction.”

 

“Not like Rick hasn’t held a gun on him before.” Hell, they both had. Daryl ran a hand through his hair. Would Paul have a negative reaction seeing him again? “Great, so we can’t do anything? He doesn’t remember a damn thing, that doesn’t change the fact that we remember him. Am I supposed to pretend that he is a stranger?”

 

“No, you give him time. A part of him already knows that this is home.” Maggie would help Daryl get through it. She owed it to them, she had been the one to send Jesus on that run. “When he comes back we allow him the space he needs. He can’t feel pressured or smothered. We stop and remind ourselves that he is alive. Even if it means he never gets his memories back and has to start over. We support him.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Was he ready for this? Paul drove the car up to the gates. Maggie had said that he would be welcome. It was time to test that. He put the car in park to step out of the running vehicle. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to remain, but he wanted to bring it inside. His belongings were inside, as well as the supplies for Frost. The dog was waiting patiently in the passenger seat for something to happen. The gate began to open for him from the inside. It was time to confront his past.

 

His past. It had taken two weeks of debating and dealing with things. Things like knowing that someone had set him up. Someone had told Maggie and others that he was dead. He still couldn’t recall who that person was or how it had come about. When it came to the place that had been his home, he didn’t know if he’d ever recall anything. His reason for coming back was in the picture. The man in the picture, Daryl.

 

How had they met? How long had they been together? Paul couldn’t remember any of it. He was positive that the man was the reason behind the dreams. Looking at the picture, there were faint recollections. Sex, they had been lovers. This Daryl was the lover that had left hickies on him before his accident. He looked happy in the picture. What else did he have? At least he knew that this place had been his home and he had someone here that he had once been close to. For all he knew this Daryl could have moved on, or their relationship could have been a casual one. What mattered was that he had the desire to come back. Maybe being home and being around someone that had been close to him, it may stir his memories. 

 

The gate was open, granting him entrance. He climbed back into the seat and drove through the gate. It was official, he was back home. The sense of nostalgia was frightening because he had no idea where it was coming from. This would be the place for his answers, perhaps the place to start over. The engine was turned off and he opened the door, unsure of how he would be received. He wasn’t the only one anxious, the Sheppard whined as the car was approached by an unknown male. “Come but stay close.”

 

Paul slid out and gave the dog room to exit as well. He was positive he didn’t know the man and he didn’t see Maggie anywhere. Was she inside the house? He had no idea what to do now that he was here. He tried to smile and hide the uneasiness that settled in his stomach. Frost didn’t bother to hide his discomfort for the situation. The low growl got the strange male to stop in his tracks, Paul didn’t bother to lecture his companion. “Is Maggie here?”

 

“No, she went to The Sanctuary to take care of something. She told us that if you were to return while she was gone, we were to set you up.” The man fidgeted hearing the menacing sound, “Um, it is this way. She set you up a place for when you got here. I’ll show it to you, if you want. She should be back in two days. Her and the others went to help deal with a walker problem.”

 

“Alright,” he would go with him. Paul hushed the growling, so the man could show them where to go. Staying a good ten feet ahead, the escort bypassed a large animal pen. Then towards a row of new trailers, not what he was expecting. The one he had found the picture in was on the other side and much smaller. 

 

“This one. It may be a little stuffy since it hasn’t been used yet. I’ll just put the key on the ground, you can get it once I am gone. Feel free to take whatever you brought with you inside. Just please keep that thing from attacking any of the children.”

 

“Right,” Paul almost laughed at that. Frost wouldn’t harm a child, his companion wasn’t vicious. This was home for now, he would be staying here for some time and if he were honest with himself, he would love to sleep elsewhere besides the car. He patted his leg, picking up the key, and going to the front door of the home. It was used, he could see that as he got near, but looked to be in good condition from the outside. “Wait for me, you damn brat.”

 

The dog darted inside the door, almost as if he realized they had just been given the place. Paul scoffed as he entered the home. It wasn’t bare as he had feared or dirty. The exact opposite, kind of. A small couch was in the living area, there were boxes on the counters of the kitchen, and it had a refrigerator that was running. There wasn’t anything inside of it, not yet. He opened up the cabinet to inspect, there were some goods inside. More in the boxes, they had started to resupply the place prior to his arrival. Movement caught his attention, “If you piss to mark your territory, you will sleep outside.”

 

The leg was lowered at the stern tone, having been caught. Paul wouldn’t have his walls marked with dog piss. Denied, the animal plopped onto his stomach to sulk. Hoping the corners were safe, he went into the closest room. Opening the door, he almost cried seeing the large bed that was unmade. Clean sheets had been tossed onto the mattress and left. A place to sleep that didn’t have to be reclined back. No more being trapped in a small car dealing with dog farts because he couldn’t down the windows. 

 

Great, this would work. He would have to thank Maggie when she returned. This was for him, a place for him to stay. The woman was trying to make him feel welcome. He would stay for now, until he figured things out. What he needed to do was get his things out of the car. Frost would need to eat soon, and he wouldn’t mind getting some rest. He turned to collect their things, “I told you no pissing.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Calm down,” Paul chuckled at the laughter. The children would love the shit out of his pet until he accidently got too excited and knocked one down. It felt strange, being dressed so casually and not having to worry about his surroundings. After hanging around for two days, he had donned on a plain blue sweater, jeans, and sneakers. His hair had been hastily combed and left down. It was already past his chin on both sides, framing his face. He wasn’t sure if he would ask around for someone to cut it. 

 

An announcement was shouted from the nearby gate. Cars were returning again. Paul had watched several return since his arrival, none being Maggie. None being anyone he was supposed to know. If one didn’t count Beth. He had seen her. An elderly woman had the girl yesterday outside of the large house, along with the boy. He hadn’t approached them, he hadn’t been sure if his presence would be acceptable. He still had no idea what his relationship with the child had been and seeing as she was in a picture with them. He was going to assume that she was Daryl’s daughter. Just because they had been lovers at some point didn’t mean the man would want him around his daughter now. 

 

“Come, Frost.” Curious who was arriving, and wanting to stretch his legs, he walked in the direction of the front gate. It would get his mutt away from the children. He was anxious to learn his place now that he was back. He had no memories, but he wasn’t useless. They could do something, his dog was good at tracking wild game. 

 

Two cars were pulling into the yard. He wasn’t the only one standing about to see who it was. Not wanting to get in the way, he stood off to the side. The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene. He leaned against the column to watch. The driver side door opened, a man he didn’t know or recognize stepped out. The passenger door did, and he felt the hint of a smile seeing the head appear. It was Maggie, she was back. 

 

“Daryl is with her,” Enid didn’t want to surprise him. She spoke softly from behind him, causing him to turn in her direction. She smiled seeing him up close finally. Yesterday she had spotted him walking around with the dog, but she had promised Maggie that she wouldn’t confront him. He didn’t know her, “How are you feeling? Gina came to doctor’s trailer yesterday, she said you were complaining of a headache.”

 

“Right, I am fine.” The young girl again. Paul wanted to say that he knew her, but it was still blank. Why had she told him that? Why did she think he would want to know that Daryl was with Maggie? What did she know of it? More than him naturally. He didn’t want to be rude, “If you got them for me, thank you.”

 

“No problem, but you do realize that you took Midol.” Enid laughed at the frown. “I’m kidding. But I’m glad you are feeling better. Is he friendly?”

 

“Somewhat, are you dangerous?” Paul squatted next to the dog and waved her forward. It was safe, and he didn’t mind. The whine caught her attention, “It’s okay. You can pet him if you want. Just reach your hand out and let him smell it.”

 

“Okay,” Enid let the dog smell her hand. The tongue was wet and gross feeling, but she didn’t pull away. It was a beautiful animal, one that was always at Paul’s side. “He’s beautiful. How is he enjoying the trailer?”

 

“Great, he’s about got every corner marked.” Paul was tired of scrubbing off urine to keep it from smelling like a urinal. Doors were closing nearby, and all the occupants were getting out of the cars. “We are settling in nicely.”

 

“Wait,” Enid grabbed the hand preventing Jesus from standing. She had to say it, because she loved them both like family. This was Jesus and Daryl was home. “I know we are supposed to give you time because you lost your memories. I was your friend too, we lived next door to each other. It is okay if you don’t remember me right now. As a friend to you and Daryl, I want to ask something of you.”

 

“What?” What did she want? Paul didn’t feel threatened by the hand. He was uncertain what she would want from him. What could he do for her? She had the aura of a sweet girl and Frost liked her. The sadness was there in her eyes, he didn’t dare distrust her claim. 

 

“Daryl is over there with Maggie,” Enid couldn’t imagine what it had been like for Jesus, but they had all witnessed Daryl’s heartache. “I know you don’t remember him. Just know that he took it hard. When we thought you dead, it really got to him. He’s been told, just be kind to him. He knows you don’t know him, but that doesn’t change the fact that he remembers you. Nor does it change whatever he is feeling. You lost your memories, he lost someone he loves.”

 

“Okay,” Paul nodded, her words pained him. He hadn’t thought about it that way. If they had been together, what would it feel like to have someone you thought dead return? Had he been loved? If so, then how would his return make Daryl feel? If he had thought about that before, he may not have come. The last thing he wanted was to cause someone pain or trouble. “Thank you, for telling me.”

 

“Just think about that,” Enid warned him. They had been spotted as they stood. Maggie naturally looked over to see if Hershel would be brought out. Instead of her son, the woman had spotted them. Her gaze went towards the group, everyone was now looking in their direction. Jesus still had his back turned, but they had to know who she was standing with. “They are watching you.”

 

“No pressure, huh.” The awkwardness he hadn’t wanted to deal with. Paul took a deep breath, knowing this confrontation needed to be dealt with. He calmed his nerves and turned to confront the returning group. His gaze stayed on Maggie for a fraction of a second before going to her left. His breath caught, and it felt like someone was reaching inside and pulling at his heart. Nothing, no actual memories came forward seeing the man this close and in the flesh. Could a feeling be considered a memory? He didn’t doubt the girl’s words, they had been close before his fall. 

 

Without memories, the instant attraction was there. Paul was sure it was this same stirring that had led to them being together the first time. It was more than sexual recognition though, and he couldn’t explain why he wanted to walk over and apologize to the man for not having any memories. That was the reason he had returned, he knew it. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be okay.” Enid placed a comforting hand on his arm. Would it be okay? It wasn’t Jesus to end the staring contest, it was Daryl. The man turned and stormed off, walking away. The pain had begun to show on the face and she couldn’t imagine how Daryl must feel seeing him again. 

 

But would Daryl? Paul felt horrible seeing the look before the man left. Pain, he knew it well. His appearance had caused it. The handsome face had begun to fall, all because he had been seen. What should he do? The older male that he had attacked was looking in his direction as well, there was another emotion he recognized; concern. Being here, it was going to take time to get used to the idea that some of the people already knew him. Maggie smiled and waved to indicate that she was aware of his return. 

 

He turned away, to watch the departing back of Daryl. Watching him go, Paul swallowed the anxiousness that threatened to choke him. Daryl, walking away from him. Here at Hilltop, but he wasn’t alone. The one Maggie had called Rick was at his side this time. Again, this time on a road, walking towards the gates. 

 

“Jesus?” Enid leaned forward to inspect the face. What was wrong? The man was grabbing his forehead. Was it another headache? Was it healthy for the man to constantly get them? “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just a second.” Paul blinked, it was gone. They had come and gone, yet he recalled most of it. Just one or two, but they had come. The same feeling he had now, was the same he had during those times. Times when he was sure he had been watching Daryl from behind. His headache was returning, and he had to start cutting back on the pills. 

 

“Would you like something for the pain?” Enid had some left if it wasn’t tolerable. “Do you need anything?”

 

“Just a minute,” or he was going to vomit. Paul tried sucking in some air, it wasn’t helping. The throbbing was like a hammer, growing louder with each second. It had started the moment he had laid eyes on the returning scout. Daryl was a tracker, a scout for the colony. Screams, they echoed in his mind. Someone pleading and then a horrible scream. Blood, Daryl bringing a metal pipe down, constantly bashing in a head. “I’m going to be sick.” 

 

Enid jumped back a second after the poor dog, who didn’t move quick enough. The master suddenly began to retch on the ground. She didn’t know what to do, she would have tried to assist the old Jesus. She had no idea if this one would want her touching him. “Are you okay?”

 

“Enid,” the next wave struck with a memory. Having his hair cut by the one now touching him. Enid, she had been the one to do his hair. She had been inside the trailer at one time with four of them. Specifically, the image of her face as she laughed at something Daryl said. His boyfriend had then reached out to touch his face. It hurt, his head throbbed, nearing an explosive pressure. Worse than a migraine, the world began to spin around him. The scream for help echoed in his ears, as did the frantic barking. 

 

“I got you,” or she was trying. Enid tried to stop the weight from going to the dirt. She caught him at an awkward angle, barely holding up. For such a slender man, Jesus weighed a lot. The groan was heard, but there was no help, he was dead weight. “Maggie!”

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: A long awaited confrontation and Paul learns more than he is prepared for.... Comment for me!


	15. It All Comes Back

A/N: Here ya go, the next chapter. Will be a few days if not longer before next update. Gonna work on updating my CM fic next. I'll admit that I got a few more chapters of this done and just need to edit. I am going to wait though. Please comment for me. 

 

Warnings: Some language and angst..... a good bit of angst.

 

Chapter Fifteen

.  
.  
.

 

His mouth felt like cotton. Paul came to, the room coming into focus. The room, Maggie must have had someone carry him back to the room. How long had he been asleep? Another fainting spell, it had been months since the last one. There had been a total of four not long after he had woken up at the couple’s home. Trying to force the memories tended to cause the hellacious migraines and he knew he had done exactly that. The few but desired memories had cost him. If the female doctor were here she’d be lecturing him about trying to overdo it. The spell had been worth it, just having two or three memories of his past was enough. If confirmed that he had been correct in returning to the place. 

 

His bladder was screaming for relief and he was thirsty. The headache was still present, the stabbing sensation still there. There was a single candle burning on the dresser, all else was dark. His legs were trembling, yet he managed to make it to the restroom to relieve himself. Something was missing, his damn dog wasn’t sleeping on the assigned blanket. Someone must have the beast, but who? He didn’t trust the dog not to misbehave if given free reign of someone’s home. With someone new, the tendency to chew was present. Furniture was hard to come by, he didn’t want to have to apologize so soon after returning. 

 

On the way he was going to make sure to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Anything to quench his parched throat. Then he would see who had his mutt. Then what? After he found his dog, what? It was dark outside of the window, well into the night. Return home and try to figure out what to do? Try to figure out the conflicting and strange emotions at recapturing a few stray memories. 

 

Enid had made a point to inform him that Daryl had lost someone he loved, that his ‘death’ had been taken hard. That he did believe, seeing the pain etched on the features. He had found his home. He had found the person he had been with before his accident. He wasn’t sure if he could just jump right back into his old life, not yet. There was a chance his memories would never return. He had to go with the possibility that was the case and go from there. Which meant getting to know everyone again, getting to know Daryl again. Sadly, he wasn’t sure if that meant he’d end up with the man again. He wasn’t exactly the same person that had fallen down the well. 

 

Discouraged about what the future may hold for him, he exited the open bedroom door. He didn’t have to go far to find his dog. The white snout lifted only two inches from it’s position, barely leaving the leather clad chest. The traitor didn’t bother to jump down to greet him, only made a content sigh before closing both eyes and choosing to ignore him. He scoffed at the action, and what it meant. It had taken two weeks for the dog to be that accepting of him. He may be the master, but someone had found a friend. 

 

It did give him a chance to inspect Daryl up close without fear of repercussion. The hair had just been washed, he could smell the shampoo. Longer than his own, the jaw was covered with scruff. He may not remember the moment he had become attracted to him, but he got the appeal, because he still found him to be attractive. The man was downright sexy even with a slobbering dog attached to the chest. A hand was lazily resting on the thick mane, the other had fallen onto the floor. How he was comfortable while sharing the couch he was at a loss. A third of Daryl’s body was hanging over the edge to give the animal room to lay out. There was no way he wouldn’t be sore if he continued to sleep in that position. 

 

That did bring up the question as to why Daryl was here. Someone had to bring him back to the trailer after he had fainted. It couldn’t have been him, because he had walked away. Enid had been the one trying to hold him up. Or had the man offered to be the one to sit with him since he had gotten ill? He had refused to go see the doctor since his return, he still wouldn’t go. There was no point, they couldn’t do anything for his headaches. “Frost, off.”

 

No? Paul crossed his arms, waiting for the dog to defy him. It didn’t happen, with a whimper it began to move. Paws did press into Daryl’s stomach, and Ouch, fuck that had to hurt. No way for an animal to realize what it had just stomped its weight down on. This wasn’t how he had planned on waking the man up. It did the trick.

 

“Dammit, that’s my fucking dick.” Daryl came awake fast at the pain. What the hell?! He glared at the dog that had just killed any future erections with his carelessness. That was what he got for letting the whiny, bitch lay next to him. He’d only done it because it wouldn’t shut the hell up. Back and forth, between him and the bedroom. He didn’t think trying to explain that Paul had fainted was going to work. 

 

“Sorry, are you okay?” Paul couldn’t chastise the one responsible for the damage. It was his fault, he should have woken Daryl first. The gaze came to rest on him, forgetting that the dog was there. He wasn’t sure what else to say, ‘Sorry that my dog just crushed your balls.’? 

 

Paul. It wasn’t just the image, it was his voice as well. Daryl tried to form the words assuring him that he would survive. He couldn’t, they lodged in his throat. He still feared that he’d wake up after a long dream, only to discover that Paul was still gone. “Hey.”

 

“Hi,” damn, he was nervous. Paul pushed it down, there was nothing to worry about. If he had been with Daryl, then he would believe that the man was a good person. Whatever he felt for his company, it had been the driving force of his desire to come home. “I was just about to get something to drink, would you care for anything?”

 

“I’m good,” as soon as his dick stopped throbbing. He did reposition himself to sit up further on the couch. How long had he been sleeping? Daryl had heard the screams and had turned back to see what was happening. It had hurt to finally see the proof with his eyes, his Paul alive. The urge to close the distance had been impossible to control. He had wanted to go to him, but he knew he couldn’t. It was either walk away or risk freaking Paul out. Rushing to see Rick and Carl trying to carry the limp form, he had feared the worst. “How are you feeling? The doctor couldn’t find anything wrong with you, but Enid says you said something about a headache.”

 

“I get them,” Paul spoke loud enough to be heard from the kitchen area. The place wasn’t that big, yet he didn’t want Daryl to think he was ignoring him. A bottle of water was snatched from the shelf and opened. What he needed was to take something for his head then get some rest. Sleeping may get rid of it, and he was sure he was slightly dehydrated. Half the bottle was downed before the door was closed. “It will pass, they usually come when I strain myself or whenever I remember something.”

 

“Did you?” Daryl would have laughed if the situation weren’t so serious. Had he not been heard approaching? He was standing directly behind him, giving into the urge to be closer. Was it simply his name that was remembered? He’d been told it would take time, and there was a chance that Paul would never regain all of his memories. 

 

“Yes, I did.” Enough to accept that they had been together. Paul clenched the bottle in his hand, keeping it between them like a shield. He still didn’t remember anything else of Beth, “Just scattered thoughts and images, mostly of you. Enough to know that we were together, to know that you were someone important to me.”

 

Would he allow any touching? Daryl was happy with that much. He wasn’t completely forgotten, and it was a start. Paul was alive and home, he couldn’t be more grateful than he was at this moment. His prayers had finally been answered for once in his life. He had begged to have Paul back. “Can… can I hold you?”

 

“Yes,” the water was taken from him and placed on the counter. Paul didn’t protest or move, this was all Daryl. The arms laced around him, one around his mid-back and the other his head. He was brought against the hard chest and held tight. Many emotions raced, surfacing all at once. Without considering the reaction, he brought his own arms to wrap around the waist. Home, this was where home was for him. Paul felt it, this was what he had been searching for. He couldn’t put it into words or explain why, it was simply there. Someone had almost taken this away, someone had tried to steal this life. 

 

Daryl couldn’t contain the tears that came, nor did he care that Paul may catch onto the fact that he was crying. He had him back. All that mattered was that he had the person he loved in his arms. He couldn’t suppress the emotions that had been simmering since Maggie had shown up claiming that Jesus had been spotted in his trailer. “Thank you.”

 

Was he crying? Paul couldn’t see, the hand was clenching his hair, and the chin was resting on top of his crown. A tremor wracked through the chest, a slight sob filled the air. Yes, the man was crying, and it tore at his own heart. Had Daryl loved him? Did he love him still? Paul wouldn’t ask the questions, it wasn’t necessary. “Daryl.”

 

“Yeah?” Did he have to let go? Daryl didn’t want to let go of him. He would if the word was given. Pushing wouldn’t bring Paul back to him, not the way he wanted. This was enough for now, to be able to hold him and to know that he was safe and alive. As long as he had Paul, he would never ask for anything else.

 

What did he want to say? How to say it? Paul could only imagine what kind of emotions the man was feeling. To cry for him, to weep at his return. He wasn’t sure how to proceed, except to be honest. “I don’t remember everything, I wish I did. Most of it is still gone.”

 

“I know,” Daryl knew what he was going to get at. They couldn’t be together, Paul didn’t know him. It would be painful to watch and not be able to have him, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up. “It’s okay, I understand. I know you can’t return to being with me.”

 

“That’s not it at all,” Paul wasn’t saying that. If he were to attempt forming a personal relationship with anyone, it would be Daryl. “What I’m asking is that I have time to adjust. To get to know you and everyone again in case my memories never return. I just need to take things slow.”

 

“Alright,” if that was what he wanted. Daryl would give him all the time he needed. They could make new memories. He was still the same man Paul had wanted to be with before. He wouldn’t give up on him, he would wait. “Just let me know what you want.”

 

“Hmm, I would like to get some more sleep.” And to finish his water. Paul ran fingers along the covered back. He was happy that Daryl was accepting of his request, yet he didn’t want to start treating him like a stranger. Daryl was the one he had the most memories of and that made him the closest person to him at the moment. He also felt incredibly safe in the embrace, secure and content. “Would you consider laying next to me? If you don’t have to leave, that is.”

 

“I’ll stay. Maggie offered to watch Beth when I told her I wanted to remain close to you.” Daryl hadn’t gotten the full request out of his mouth. Maggie had known what he wanted without it being said. He had needed to be close to him. Which led to him sitting at his bedside for hours before deciding to lay down on his own. Or try because of a whiny dog. “He doesn’t normally sleep with you, does he?” 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Daryl. It wasn’t all there, Paul knew it wasn’t. It felt like gaps were missing in the jumbled recollections. How had they first met? He couldn’t bring up the details of their first meeting. What he could bring up were other things. Of being in bed with the man. He remembered him, but how much? Laying next to the man, Paul knew he had been there many times before. Upon waking in the morning, it was just there. Unsure of why or how, certain facts he could recall. They were lovers, as in committed partners. They had been sharing that trailer at one time. A memory or two contained the little girl. Was it enough? In desperation, he tried to recall what had caused him to lose his memories. Nothing, not even a clouded memory of that day. He still had no idea how he had gotten out that way or who had shot at him. 

 

Paul rolled over feeling the sunlight on his face. It was morning, and he was alone. The room was vacant, even his dog was absent. The warm heat caressed his cheek, forcing him to get up. The day had begun without him. He had no idea what he was to do with yet another day of his life. He had no set job, and he didn’t care to simply roam around hoping to remember something. Instead of getting his memory back all at once, it was coming back in scattered pieces. He wasn’t sure which method he preferred.

 

The others? Maggie, dammit, he still couldn’t remember her. A few of his memories with Daryl, she was there, but nothing to dictate what they had been to each other. He was still willing to trust that they had been friends. Daryl trusted her, and he felt like he could as well. 

 

The bathroom was hit first. Washing his face finished waking him up. The pill had kicked his ass but had done the job of getting rid of the headache. His stomach was demanding that he get some food. At some point, he needed to make sure someone had fed his pet. Hell held no fury like a hungry Frost. Perhaps Maggie would be willing to give him a chore to do. 

 

All that could wait, he wanted to see Daryl. The man had been considerate throughout the night, keeping things platonic. He had woken twice to find a hand resting on his stomach, nothing more. It was his presence that had been desired, not his body. That was reassuring, enough to realize that he had meant more to Daryl than a piece of ass. Enid had stated that Daryl had loved him. Had he returned the emotion? Something close, he had to believe that. 

 

There was no one out in the hall as he exited the room. Where was Daryl? Not in his new home. Paul slipped on his shoes and stepped outside into the morning sun. Only a few were up and about. No one spoke as he strolled towards the large house. The vehicles were still parked in front, that meant the man called Rick was still here. Not seeing Daryl outside, he opened the door to see if he was inside with Maggie. Was anyone else up? A hand was run through his hair and he looked around to see who he could find. Frost was sitting just outside Maggie’s office. The dog merely lifted a brow at his approach, seeing no need to get up. Which meant someone had fed him or the dog would be bounding up to him for grub. 

 

“I know who it is,” Daryl’s voice rang out from the back of the house. 

 

Paul rounded the corner sighing at the dog as he went by. He recognized the voice and couldn’t wait to see him again, despite having spent the entire night lying next to him. He wanted to look at him, to hold him again. With each memory that came, the more he was certain that he had been in love with the tracker. 

 

Like now, Paul paused. He had come out of that office, only to come face to face with Daryl. The emotions he had felt seeing the man enter, he had pushed them down to ask if something was wrong. Sasha and Rosita. Sasha, what did he want? Daryl. The woman had asked him to find out what he could about the compound. He had gone, not only to check it out, but because of someone. Daryl. He had snuck inside too see what it would take to break the man out. Because, because, he had thrown a drink at him. 

 

The pain came with it. Setting off firecrackers to fool the pair, being chased, being tied up, and Daryl. He remembered, all of it. Tidbits, he much preferred to have it come back in bits and pieces. Having it all rush back was overwhelming. Growing up in group homes, never feeling like he belonged. Becoming friends with the people from Alexandria, the war with the Saviors, and being unsure of ever getting the man’s attention. Everything; except the day he had died. 

 

“The problem is we don’t have any proof.” Maggie. How could he have forgotten about their relationship? The woman was like a sister to him, one of his dearest friends. Dammit, he had held a gun on her and little Hershel.

 

“I get it,” Rick was speaking. “The trail led back to the brother’s place. What you need to ask yourself is do you think Taylor is really capable of doing this. I don’t want to press you, but think about it. Before the incident with Beth he was living with you. Would he risk you finding out by getting rid of her? You were together for several months. Why wait till now to do something? Jesus hadn’t returned yet, so he couldn’t have felt threatened by him at this point.”

 

What? Daryl and Taylor? Taylor had been living with Daryl? They had been together for months? That would imply that Daryl hadn’t waited long after his death. Why did that hurt so much? True, he had been assumed dead and he should realize that there was a chance that Daryl had moved on. 

 

“Hell yes, he would. We weren’t together. I let him stay because he was complaining about his brother’s place being too crowded. I don’t consider letting him give me a blowjob a few times while I was drunk as being in a relationship. I never agreed to one no matter how many times he mentioned it.” Daryl’s voice was rising in agitation. “Do I think he’d kill Beth, I do. He was jealous of Paul and he is jealous of Beth. You’re damn right I think he is the one responsible. I think he tried to get rid of him. When doing that didn’t get him in my bed, he finally decided to get rid of her.”

 

“Sounds like it,” Michonne was adding in. “Letting even that happen was probably a bad idea. Letting him stay in the same vicinity probably gave him ideas, hope. As a woman, just letting him touch your thing would probably make him think he has a claim on it. Some of us see oral sex as an act of sex, even if it was one-sided.”

 

“I know that, and I realized my mistake.” Daryl’s response to the stupidity. “That was over ten weeks ago. He told me then that he was in love with me and wanted more than a casual relationship. I told him flat out that we weren’t in one. I told him it wasn’t going to happen. He went on to remind me that Paul was dead and how he wanted to be there for me and Beth. I told him I didn’t need him and neither did she. I walked away when the little bitch started to cry about how unfair I was being with him.”

 

“Oh, bad mistake there, brother.” Rick chimed in, mirroring Paul’s thoughts. 

 

“I don’t give a shit. I told him from the start he had no chance in hell of replacing Paul. How the hell was I to know he’d go all psycho on me?” There was a clatter of dishes. “If I’m not allowed to shoot him then I don’t want either of them staying. Not until we know for sure who is behind both attacks. If it is Taylor, then it is my fault and I’ll deal with it.”

 

That was something he hadn’t considered. What did that mean for him? If Taylor was still living with Daryl, what did it mean? It was sweet to hear that he couldn’t be replaced, but was it true? Daryl had let the man move in with him. He agreed with Michonne, oral sex was the same as sex. They had been intimate, he couldn’t fault Taylor for assuming that they were in a relationship. They were under the same roof and had done things like that. 

 

Was Daryl’s announcement just an excuse to get rid of him again? Beth he could see, she was a child, but he could take care of himself. He wouldn’t be run off. No, Daryl didn’t get to decide for him. That had ended the moment he had tried to move on. Mind made up, he wanted to have his say. He walked straight into the area, getting all conversation to come to a halt. He looked directly at him, the pain got the words to come out. “You don’t get to decide for me. You can send Beth away if that is what you think is best, and I agree with you. However, you already gave up the right to have a say in anything I do.”

 

“Jesus,” Rick got a look at him, for more than a few seconds before things went dark. Alive and well, but didn’t look very happy. How much had he heard? Hearing it and seeing it briefly, it was hard to swallow. He didn’t doubt Maggie or Daryl, when both had sworn that it was Jesus. “Um, I think the rest of us should give them some space. We will be outside, Maggie.”

 

“Alright, I’m going to head up and check on the kids, then jump in the shower.” Maggie agreed. This wasn’t going to be the confession Daryl had wanted. She had already convinced him to have a talk with Jesus. That way things would be out in the open before the memories returned. From the pained look, Jesus remembered enough to feel betrayed by the news. They needed to give them space to talk. 

 

How much had he heard? Daryl tried to swallow the bile in his throat. He hadn’t wanted him to find out this way. Not yet, not like this. He could only imagine what Paul was thinking. The room was abandoned rather quickly. He didn’t want to argue or fight, he wanted to walk forward and hold him. “Paul.”

 

“You let him move in with you,” Paul repeated it. Daryl didn’t try to deny it. For months, they had been living together. Daryl had moved on, even if it were for a brief time. “You had to know where it would go. You aren’t that naïve. What did you think, you let someone that is interested in you move in. I don’t care what excuse he gave you, that doesn’t excuse that you said yes. You knew what he wanted before he asked. When you let him, that there was the sign that you were ready to move on and wanted something else. That there was letting him know that he had the leeway to try to replace me.”

 

“I didn’t move on,” he had never gotten over him. Daryl felt like shit at the accusations. He couldn’t argue the facts. He had known that Taylor was interested when he had said yes. He hadn’t cared or thought about what would happen if he did say yes. Wait, Taylor was gone still and Paul wasn’t confused about who it was, or asking who they were talking about. “Wait, you remember who he is?”

 

“Yes, I do, I remember everything. You’re full of shit, you may not be in a committed relationship, but you have definitely moved on. Whatever we had was finished the moment you decided to let another man move in and stick your cock in his mouth. The fact that someone you don’t even really give a shit about could fill the void I left says exactly how much I meant to you.” Paul would have felt better if Daryl had ended up having feelings for someone else. At least it would have been love to heal Daryl’s heart. It just went to prove that the heart had never been wounded. 

 

“Don’t! Be pissed about what I did, but don’t stand there and dare say that you meant nothing to me.” Daryl didn’t care to lower his voice, the accusations stung. He had fucked up, he knew that. He wasn’t good with dealing with loss, not that kind. “I should have told him no, you’re right. I didn’t give a fuck okay. I wasn’t thinking about what he might want, or how it would make him feel. All I could think about was that you were gone. I didn’t care about anything else.”

 

“I’m sure you were thinking about me when he had his mouth on you.” Dammit, why couldn’t he be happy with anything Daryl said? Paul lashed out with his words, “Did you even mourn? Was I special enough to warrant a week? Or did you decide the same day that I wasn’t worth crying over?”

 

“Go to hell,” that was so wrong. Daryl screamed at him. Cry? He had shed many a tear over him. What about Paul? “At least I never forgot you. Hell, I wasn’t even worth fucking remembering. Who really forgot who here? You probably didn’t even have amnesia. I may have messed around but at least I wasn’t the one that walked away. What right do you have to return after all this time and get pissed over what I’ve done while you weren’t here? I thought you were dead and as far as I’m concerned you still are.”

 

Oh no he hadn’t just said that. Paul took a step back suddenly wishing that he were. Coming back had been a mistake. How could Daryl say that to him? The sting was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. The threat of tears from emotional turmoil. The seconds ticked by, he wanted Daryl to say he hadn’t meant it. The words didn’t come, and something felt like it was slowly dying inside. The moisture escaped of its own accord, he was crying. His heart was breaking, along with his will to stay. “Consider me gone.”

 

.  
.  
.

Don't throw anything at me!!!! I'm sorry, okay, I'm not. I warned that there would be some angst. Emotions are high right now, give it time. 

 

Next chapter: Someone is very happy at Jesus' return.


	16. Wanted Yet Unwilling

A/N: This is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it. There is still a ways to go before it is done. 

 

Warnings: Angst and mild violence.

 

Chapter Sixteen

.  
.  
.

 

He couldn’t leave. The paper was brittle between his fingertips, Paul continued to roll it, his mind on everything but his actions. The action was something to do with his hands, or give into the temptation to hit something. He wanted to lash out, to express the anger and pent up ache that made it hard to breathe. The weight of his woes was crushing any desire to be active or do anything. Six days, over one-hundred and thirty hours ago his world had turned into a place he didn’t wish to be. 

 

The note from Maggie had been left along with a box of supplies. He had opened up the door to let Frost out to use the bathroom to find it waiting on him this morning. The only time he opened the door since that morning was to let the dog outside to do his business. Paul was content to sit inside and wait. Wait for what, he wasn’t sure. He just knew that he couldn’t go out there. Going out reminded him of everything he had lost. Getting his memories hadn’t helped him to regain his home or his life. It had only made him realize what he would never have again. 

 

Another day of knowing that Daryl was out there, going on with his life. A life without him. Had Taylor returned? What if he had? Daryl had commented that they weren’t together and there was distrust. If not Taylor, then one day someone else. He wouldn’t feel so horrible if someone had stepped up to claim the man’s heart. Enid, why had she lied to him? She had said Daryl had lost someone he loved. Those weren’t the actions of someone pining for someone they loved. Daryl hadn’t loved him, that much he knew. Gaining his memories, it stung. He knew how they had gotten together and what had been between them. Them had been lovers, nothing more. Not once had the tracker given any indication of having deep emotions for him. There sure hadn’t been any lasting emotions. 

 

“Hush, Frost.” Paul snapped at the animal hearing the whine. There was activity outside, people getting ready to retire for the evening. He wanted some fresh air, but didn’t want to risk running into anyone. Pitying looks weren’t appreciated, and he didn’t want to see Daryl. The man had let him walk away without renouncing the hurtful words. They echoed in his mind, ringing. With each recant, the hammer was brought down onto his chest. He didn’t get it. Why act like his return was wanted only to speak to him like that? Why? 

 

The knock at his door got the dog up. A menacing growl warned him that he wasn’t dealing with the one he longed to see deep down. Paul slid from the cushion, the bark wasn’t necessary. Whoever it was, he didn’t think a threat would announce themselves. “Go lay in the bedroom. Now!”

 

Paul didn’t want to answer if it was Maggie or anyone that was close to his ex. He wasn’t up for their interference or suggestions. Like the note she had left for him to read. She was suggesting that he come out of his trailer and try to talk to Daryl. It also let him know that Beth was gone, Rick had taken the child to Alexandria until they knew it was safe. He hadn’t gone out to say goodbye to her. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to assert himself back into the child’s life if he wasn’t sure yet if he was going to remain at Hilltop.

 

Glancing out of the window, he recognized the hair. Not someone he wanted to speak with, but he would answer the door to see what the person wanted. Paul didn’t have anything against the giant, even if his brother was suspected of being the one to set him up. If he could remember that day, then he would make accusations, not until then. The door was swung open, “Yes?”

 

It was really him, Jessie almost faltered seeing the beautiful face in the doorway. Jesus was alive and had come home. How? Unlike his brother, he hadn’t been thrilled to hear that the man had been bitten and put down. The word was that Jesus was back but he was not back with Daryl. If what he’d witnessed today was anything to go by, there would be no reconciliation between the two. He had heard Daryl yelling at Maggie, saying he wasn’t going to apologize to Paul. That the man had made his decision, it was over. Good, because he wouldn’t believe that the man had avoided death to return to someone like Daryl. “Paul.”

 

And he still didn’t remember giving the brother permission to use his given name. Paul almost rudely told his visitor that staring was annoying, and rude to boot. What did he want? “Yes, can I help you with something?”

 

“Um, do you remember me?” Did the man know him? Jessie had heard there had been some memory loss, how much? 

 

“Of course, I remember you, Jessie. There are a few things that I don’t remember, but I got most of them back already. What did you need?” Because he wasn’t in the mood for company. 

 

“I was about to take a walk around the compound before it got too dark. I heard Maggie say you’ve been inside for a few days. I figured you might appreciate getting some fresh air and I would like the company.” Jessie was sure it was all to avoid the cranky redneck. “But I will understand if you don’t want to risk running into Daryl.”

 

“You know what, I will tag along.” Fuck Daryl. He did need some air and there was no reason for him not to go out. There was no reason for him to remain inside and mope. Paul didn’t want to give a shit anymore. So Daryl hadn’t really cared about him, nothing he could do about that. His life wasn’t over and he would do what he wanted. “Let me get my shoes on.”

 

Awesome, Jessie couldn’t believe his luck. Then it was true, the two weren’t picking up where they’d left off. That meant Paul was free and this time he wouldn’t tread lightly, he would make his intentions clear from the start. All was fair, and stepping out to join him was a prize worth fighting for. He would claim the man this time and Daryl Dixon wouldn’t get in the way. “Are you sure you don’t need something on your arms? It is slightly chilly out this evening.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” it wasn’t that cold out. Paul didn’t want to fetch a jacket, the shirt he had on was good enough. He was glad that the dog didn’t try to join them. The door was closed firmly to keep Frost inside. Taking a stroll may help clear his head. “Thanks for inviting me along.”

 

“My pleasure,” Jessie lightly placed a hand on the lower back to direct the way to go. If he was lucky, he could convince his company to return to his place at the end of it. He wasn’t one to try for sex on the first date, but he would like to spend some time alone with Paul. “Have you checked out the new pens. Hard to imagine all that came from what we caught.”

 

“I noticed, they are doing rather well. Is the rooster still here?” Paul noticed the touching, but declined to comment on it. He didn’t want the attention, yet acknowledging it meant accepting the reasons behind it. 

 

“It is, we had to separate him from the others. If you look, you’ll see where we got him with his own hens away from all the others. When we started getting a few others, he got territorial. He managed to kill one of them before we got the fence up.” Any man worth his own weight wouldn’t let another around what was his. Jessie felt the same way, “Are you sure you aren’t cold?”

 

“No, I’m fine.” Paul tried to prevent the chill at the scathing look. Of all the times for the pair to be leaving Barrington House. The two stopped immediately seeing them outside. Paul immediately turned away to give Jessie his attention. Was it his imagination or had the hand dropped an inch in the last minute? If it went to his ass, someone was getting a broken arm. 

 

“I could give you my jacket,” Or he could warm him up. Jessie saw them, and he wasn’t worried. Daryl had moved on with his brother, there was no reason to worry. Paul was single, “Or do you want to go inside. We could go back to your place or mine is right over there.”

 

“Let’s go back to my place.” Paul wanted to hide, so much that he allowed the arm to come up to wrap around his shoulder. He didn’t care, as long as he was led away from Daryl. It was cowardly, but he couldn’t deal with it right now. It was wrong to use the other man as a means of escape. Even as the hold tightened, and he was pulled against the thick side, he let it happen. 

 

Not soon enough, they were stepping into the home. Paul moved out from under the hold to get away. The last thing he wanted was for Jessie to get the wrong idea. Nothing would be happening between them. He just wanted to be alone. His voice caught, and he wasn’t sure what to say seeing the blonde come inside and close the door behind himself. This wasn’t a good idea. He was grateful for the walk home, “Look, thanks for walking me back. I appreciate it, I do.”

 

“You’re welcome,” it had been his pleasure. Jessie hadn’t enjoyed it more knowing that the others had seen it as well. They had seen him escort Paul inside, “You know you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. He moved on, you aren’t the one that did. No one would fault you for getting on with your life. You deserve to be happy too.”

 

Maybe, but that wasn’t going to happen with anyone else. Paul ran both hands over his face, unsure of how to be frank without coming across as cruel and pathetic at the same time. There was not going to be anyone else for him. If he couldn’t have Daryl, he was done. “Thank you, I appreciate the support.”

 

“But you aren’t over him, not yet.” Jessie was willing to wait. The other man had already messed up, just as he knew he would. He moved closer, close enough where he didn’t have to do more than whisper to be heard. “I get it. You still love him, I know. What I also know is that he doesn’t deserve you and one day you will come to realize it too. When that day comes, I will be here. Right now, I may only be your friend, but I’m not one to abandon someone that I care about.”

 

That was sweet, if a bit morbid. Paul had no idea what he’d done to form any kind of devotion. They hadn’t interacted much. Then again, he’d fallen in love with Daryl the same day he had met him. If the guy got it, why was he coming closer? Pressuring him wasn’t going to accomplish anything, that was too close. He didn’t want the man this close, it was uncomfortable. “Jessie, that is sweet, but there is no point in you waiting for me.”

 

Why? Jessie wouldn’t accept that. There was no way the two were going to get back together. He wouldn’t let it happen. He would get rid of the redneck before that happened. All he needed was time, time to prove that he was the one that could make Paul happy. 

 

Seriously? Paul realized his mistake at the intense look. He had just returned, what was up with the family? Did obsession run in it? There was no reason for the behavior or the interest. He had never given the blonde a reason to think they would have a future together, unlike his former lover. 

 

“Paul!” The door flew open and struck the trailer, alarming everyone inside. Daryl stopped short, he didn’t have to go far. The two were just inside, standing in the open space. Talking? No, the fucking hand reached out to place itself on Paul’s arm. That was rather bold, and he didn’t care for it. “Get your fucking hand off of him before I rip it off and shove it up your ass.”

 

“Excuse me,” Like hell he would. Jessie stepped closer to the one they both wanted to prove a point. He wouldn’t be scared away, “Lose your manners somewhere, or do they not come with inbreeding?”

 

“Get out!” That had been uncalled for. Paul’s voice made both men and the dog that had rushed out to see what was going on to stop to stare. Barging in had been rude, no more so than implying that Daryl’s parents were related. This was his home, kind of , and he wasn’t going to deal with this shit. He knew cock-waving when he saw it. The slight caress on his arm was pissing him off, he shrugged out of reach. “Frost, back in the room. Jessie, get out. Daryl, close the door behind both of you.”

 

“No, he’s leaving, I’m staying.” Daryl wasn’t going anywhere, not yet. This fucker had a lot of nerve. Came running to snatch up Paul the moment he’d heard about him. Later he was going to beat his ass. “You heard him, Jessie, get out.”

 

“I believe he said you too.” Not unless Daryl left as well. “I think he wants to be alone.”

 

“I didn’t ask you, did I?” Daryl was glad to see Paul move away from the touch. His temper was already at it’s end, he was near livid. The only reason he wasn’t shooting the prick in the face was because Paul was smart enough not to take him to the bedroom. 

 

Dammit, Paul just wanted them gone. “Jessie, will you please leave. Daryl will be leaving shortly, so please go. Be kind enough to remove my door from the siding so it can be closed properly. Daryl will need to be able to close it in a minute.”

 

“That means get lost, you prick.” Daryl wanted him gone, now. What had Paul been playing at, letting the hand caress him? It was enough to ignore everyone else and to hide away, but to come out with that asshole. Letting someone else fondle him. The door banged softly, and he reached back to click it in place. They needed privacy for this. 

 

Paul couldn’t believe the audacity of the ass. To come barging in with that kind of attitude, it was unjustifiable. Daryl had no right and he wouldn’t stand for it. “What the hell do you think you are doing? This is my place, you don’t get to barge in here and be rude to my company.”

 

“Your company? Why the fuck were you letting him grope you?” That was what he had witnessed. Daryl had reacted seeing the hand trailing south and then the blonde had pulled Paul close. He had assumed the worse and had followed. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what had been on the other man’s mind. Like hell he was going to allow that to happen. 

 

“That is none of your damn business. What I do doesn’t concern you.” Paul reminded him of it. They weren’t together any longer and he was free to do as he pleased. He would do what he wanted, just as Daryl had done. “We aren’t together any more. I will walk with who I want. I will speak to who I want, and if I feel like letting them touch me I will.”

 

“You let him touch you again, he will be dead before he realizes his mistake.” Daryl didn’t give the threat lightly. He wouldn’t let the other man have him. Paul was his, and he hadn’t gotten him back to lose him to a giant idiot. 

 

It almost made him happy, hearing the jealousy. Paul scoffed at the fluttering emotion. Jealousy didn’t always stem from love. No, it wasn’t going to work. He wouldn’t allow the false hope to flare. “Don’t threaten me. Stay out of my business. I will do what I want, even if that includes fucking someone else. Now, get out of my home. I am going to be alone, since you were inconsiderate enough to chase away my company.”

 

“Fine,” Daryl would leave for now. He didn’t think the other man would be coming back tonight. He’d keep a watch on the place just to make sure it didn’t happen. “You just remember what I said. He touches you, he’s a dead man.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Would that be considered touching? Paul inwardly cringed at the not-so-innocent caress along his fingers. It was hard not to react to the sensation of having someone being this close when he was sleeping. Or when the other person thought him to be sleeping. The truck didn’t allow for much space between the passengers, and it was possibly why Jessie had chosen to use said vehicle for the run. Why else would he take the smallest truck Hilltop had to offer? The excuse about gas was all bullshit, they could have gotten more supplies if they had brought something with a larger cab. As it was the run had been successful, for the most part. 

 

The blonde had come up to him last week, days after Daryl had warned him off. Maggie wanted Jessie to go on a run and the larger man had stopped by to ask if he wanted to tag along. Wanting to get away and have time away to think, he had accepted. After packing a small bag, he had asked Enid and Carl to watch his dog. Then he had gone to inform Maggie that he would be accompanying Jessie on the run. The way she had paused and gnawed on her lip had been cute. He knew exactly what had been going through her mind. While they had stood in front of Barrington House discussing his plans, Daryl had been across the way with others helping to repair the chicken coop. 

 

She didn’t really have the right to tell him he couldn’t go, not without a valid excuse. There was nothing he had been asked to do for the time being and she had fidgeted due to the fact. She had wanted to suggest that it wasn’t a good idea, it had been all over her face. Seeing her gaze keep straying to Daryl, he had scoffed and politely let her know that he was going. His tone had left no room for reproach and rebuttal. She may lead Hilltop but she wasn’t a damn dictator. He was going, and he was going with Jessie. If Daryl didn’t like it, that was his problem. They weren’t together and soon enough Taylor would be back. There was no telling what was really going on with that relationship, if there was one. It didn’t concern him. As long as the man didn’t try to harm him or Beth. 

 

Not caring how it would be perceived. He had walked to where Jessie had been waiting for him, at the gate with the truck running. Without looking towards Daryl, which had taken all of his willpower, he had jumped into the cab, so they could leave. It hurt, seeing his ex-lover going about his life. He wanted nothing more than to make amends and to start again. He wanted to be with him, he still loved him. Yet, Daryl hadn’t apologized for the words. Nor had the man mentioned anything about them having a future together. A display of jealousy wasn’t the same. If that was the way it was going to be, then he wouldn’t let anyone see just how much he was hurting inside. 

 

Which put him in his current predicament. Jessie had wanted to find a place to spend the night together, but he had pushed on the idea of getting home with the supplies as soon as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was spend the night alone with someone that wasn’t trying to hide the fact that they wanted to fuck. The heated glances at his crotch and ass, if the world wasn’t filled with the undead, he would sue the guy for sexual harassment from the looks alone. Just because Daryl and he weren’t back together, didn’t mean he was over him.

 

The fondling was pushing it. It was his turn to get some rest while Jessie drove. If it were Daryl, he’d welcome the fingers playing with his own. Why the hell had he taken off his gloves? The touch had progressed to full blown handholding. This wasn’t what he needed to help him move on. To free his hand, Paul pretended to stir, and stretched his arms up as best as one could in the small cab. “Ah, what time is it? Are we close?”

 

“Another hour and we should be back in Hilltop. You could have slept longer, I don’t mind.” Jessie liked watching him sleep. The face was angelic, and he couldn’t wait to start waking up to it every morning. 

 

“Do you mind pulling over for a moment, I need to find a bush.” Paul didn’t think he could hold it much longer. His bladder was screaming, he needed to take a leak. It was already dark out, it would be late when they arrived back. “I’ll make it quick, keep the truck running.”

 

That meant no peeking for him. Jessie nodded, pulling over near the shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

 

“No, I’m capable, thank you.” Paul grunted at the chuckle. He wouldn’t let anyone else hold his dick while he urinated. No one else would be touching his privates, no matter how long he remained single. He stepped a foot away from the open door and took care of the pressure. Not wanting to risk going out too far in the dark. It would suck to have a walker come out of nowhere and bite his cock off. “Do you need me to drive the rest of the way?”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Something was going on. Jessie gave a wave to the idiot holding the gate open for them. It was well after dark, but there were plenty of people out in the yard. The large fire might explain why most of the residents were out enjoying the night air. “What do you think it is?”

 

“A roast?” Paul relaxed into the seat seeing that it wasn’t anything serious. People were standing around, there wasn’t a threat. If that was the case, he would be going to his new trailer as soon as they turned the truck over. He didn’t want to hang around and socialize. At most he managed to gain three hours of actual sleep. 

 

“It is,” there was a large pig placed on top of the metal sheet. They were cooking a large pig, fresh meet for everyone. Someone had gone out and killed a wild animal. His gut told him who it most likely was. Which gave him an idea, Jessie pushed his luck. They had spent the last four days together, that meant something. Jesus seemed to like his company, “Why don’t we hand the truck over and go get something to eat?”

 

“I’m not sure if I feel up to it.” Paul wasn’t sure if he wanted to risk it. There was a chance the one responsible for the catch and for the crude method of cooking the pig was the person he was trying to avoid. The engine was turned off and the truck placed in park, it was time to get out. He didn’t want to see Daryl. Why? The question rang in his mind at the realization. Why was he wanting to avoid seeing his ex? For how long? Did he really want to go the rest of his life here living half-assed because he was too big of a pussy to deal with the sight of Daryl? No! He wasn’t going to do it. He hadn’t been the one to move on, it was done. There was no reason he should hide away. Fuck that, he should be able to do as he pleased. It was his life, “You know what, that sounds great. Why don’t we do that? I think we’ve earned the chance to relax a bit.”

 

“Damn right, we have.” That was what he wanted to hear. Jessie opened the door and slipped out. The keys were handed over to some guy he didn’t care to know. He strolled around the front to wait on Paul to join him. A smile split his face when the hand didn’t pull away from his own. This he could work with and it thrilled him. 

 

It was definitely a pig roast, he could smell it. Paul let it happen, his hand being held. He was being led towards the misshapen circle of chairs. Wood, plastic, and metal, assorted seats made to go around the fire. A cooler was placed next to the table, with a scattering of food. Not much, but a feast to those coming out to enjoy the catch. 

 

Great, he didn’t see Daryl. The scruffy man was nowhere in sight, not that he could see. Paul did want to relax and didn’t want to worry about being made to feel guilty because he was allowing Jessie to escort him. Or for this. He didn’t realize the intent until they made it to the single chair that had been pulled off to the side by itself. Not two, ONE. The blonde plopped down in the seat before he could open his mouth. Either Jessie expected him to stand all evening, sit on the ground, or right, he had thought so. The tug pulled him over and his bottom came down to sit down on the thighs. 

 

Much better, and Jesus had a shameful ass. Jessie shivered in delight at the feel of it on his legs. Such a sweet, pert bottom, it had to be a sin. An even greater one since it was attached to the rest of the little male. The immoral things they could do together, “Go ahead and get comfortable.”

 

Did comfortable mean closer? Did he want to? Not really, but the no thank you never made it to Paul’s lips. At that moment he chanced a glance to the left to finally spot Daryl coming out of Barrington House, with others. Maggie, Carl, Enid, and Rick were there as well. The only one to spot him was Enid, who frowned only to cover it with a smile when she realized that he saw her. The girl didn’t like what she had seen, it had been on her expression. Of course not, but they hadn’t heard what Daryl had told him. Naturally, he would look like the asshole. All because he wasn’t outwardly pining for someone that had told him that he should still be dead. 

 

“There you go,” Jessie counted his blessings having the slim form turn to sit sideways on his lap. The arm came around to loop his shoulders, and he was able to place his own arm around the waist. The other hand he placed just above the knee, and he saw what had caused the movement. The dirty asshole was over there, standing with those who thought Daryl Dixon could do no wrong. Jessie knew better, the man had hurt Paul somehow. If not, then the two would have reconciled and would be back together. Instead, the one in his hold was hurting, and trying not to show it. Paul probably wasn’t ready to move on but was trying to prove something to himself by allowing this to happen. That suited him fine, as long as it gave him the chance to show that he was the better person, the one that could make Paul happy. He would use the discord Daryl’s presence created to his benefit. “I don’t mind. I mean, if you want to use me to make him jealous. He doesn’t deserve you, and I think it is a splendid idea if he were to see that you are more than capable of surviving without him.”

 

That was wrong, but very tempting. Paul wanted to be appalled that someone would allow themselves to be used that way. Jessie was okay with him using him to make Daryl jealous? It probably wouldn’t even work. Enough time had passed, even if his gaze was turned away from the group, for Daryl to react to the fact that he was sitting in Jessie’s lap. There had been no outcry and more than a few minutes were passing as he contemplated the announcement. Should he? It would prove the point that he was free to do as he pleased. He could date who he wanted, even if that person was Jessie. “Okay.”

 

“Good,” because Jessie wanted the other man to know exactly what he thought of him. He would do more than touch. Pure glee erupted in his chest, they had been spotted. Maggie thought she was smart by stepping in front of Daryl, trying to keep his gaze from going in their direction. It was the man, Rick, that had given them away. The look of shock on his face, and even without being close enough to hear it, the single word that had escaped the open mouth had directed the wanted eyes in their direction. The shock and disbelief were worth being used, and it was time to prove that he was going to win in the end. 

 

“Jessie?” Paul almost jumped out of the lap when the large palm reached up to cup his face. This wasn’t what he had agreed to, but he didn’t want to pull away. If Daryl or anyone were watching, they would notice his discomfort and dismay at being touched. He held his breath and let it continue, even as the mouth lowered just enough to find his own. The blonde didn’t have a bad mouth, it was actually really soft. Firm and bold, gliding twice before he had to either give access or pull away from the kiss. The unmistakable brush of tongue licked over his own, trying to entice him into playing. He couldn’t, it felt wrong. Having the man kiss him sent a tremor of extreme guilt through his chest. 

 

“Wait,” what was wrong? Jessie felt him pull away from it. Or had Paul sensed that something was wrong? Jessie wasn’t sure if that was the case, but he reacted before the one in his lap. He quickly stood, placing the feet on the ground, and stepped away. 

 

What? Was the man upset because he had pulled away from it? Paul didn’t want to offend or hurt his feelings. Why had he stood and moved away? The question was answered with a brief flash of dark clothes. The collision pushed the much larger male back, he wasn’t sure if he was seeing a series of slaps, a hissy fit, or a fight. The arms were flaying at each other, no, it was a fight. The solid punch landed on Jessie’s jaw, before the blonde retaliated with one of his own. It took a few seconds for the attacker’s identity to register. Or was it simply shock keeping his mind from processing what he was watching?

 

“Daryl!” Rick rushed forward, ordering Carl to remain back with the females. This wasn’t the way, and there was no way for his brother to win in a fair fight against someone so much larger than himself. It didn’t matter that the intent to kill was clearly what Daryl was aiming for. That blow might put things in Daryl’s favor though. Having fought each other in the past, Rick knew that the man he considered family didn’t always fight fair. The kick to the dick just might do it. 

 

“You illiterate Fucker!” Jessie wheezed out the insult, trying to move past the pain in his groin. The boot had made solid contact with his dick, luckily his balls hadn’t felt the full force of the blow. The fist caught him in the neck, the asshole wanted to fight dirty. “Can’t stand to know that he’s with me now?”

 

“Like hell he is.” The giant asshole could take a hit. Daryl gave him that much and was pleased with the cry of pain when the next broke the nose. The one that swung to strike him in the ribs was barely felt. The adrenaline, born from pure jealousy and rage, drove him on. He had warned them both. He did feel the stinging pain and wasn’t sure of the reason behind it. 

 

“Jessie!” Paul saw it, and he knew the others didn’t. Had the swipe managed to wound Daryl? He couldn’t tell with the dark clothing. That pissed him off, Jessie was using a small switchblade in his hand. The right swing and angle could do serious injury, that wasn’t something he was going to allow to happen. Daryl either didn’t realize it or didn’t care. The arm arched forward, going for Daryl’s chest. 

 

The foot came out of nowhere, ending it. It gave Rick enough time to grab the enraged Daryl and pull him back. What he saw, he wanted to kill the man himself. “A fucking knife, are you kidding me?” 

 

“Jessie,” Maggie was the one to walk forward to retrieve the weapon. That had turned the fight into a deadly confrontation. If not for Jesus’ reaction, Daryl could have been seriously injured. That should tell the idiot something, the one they were fighting over had just protected the other man. “You just pulled a knife on someone. Are you out of your mind?”

 

“Why don’t you ask him? I was protecting myself, he attacked me.” Jessie would have stabbed him if not for Paul’s interference. It was okay for the hillbilly to charge him and lash out, but he wasn’t allowed to defend himself. 

 

“You’re damn right I did, I fucking warned you. Even with your little knife, you ain’t shit.” Daryl wouldn’t attack again, not with Maggie standing so close. Paul was also in the way, practically standing in front of the man. Why had he intervened? Was it to protect his new lover? He doubted knocking the knife away was for his benefit. Probably didn’t want Maggie to kick the asshole out for using it. “You’re lucky your little bitch boyfriend interfered, or you’d be sporting more than a broken nose.”

 

Wait, was he the little bitch boyfriend? Paul was floored at the statement. Who else would it be in reference to? He had been the one to get in the way and just been kissed by Jessie. Why the display of temper if that was what Daryl thought of him? He was a little bitch? The assumption of boyfriend was understandable, but a little bitch? The words had been spit out like they tasted of shit. 

 

“Daryl, you and Jessie, you will both come with me.” Maggie wouldn’t have it. She didn’t blame Jesus, he was the only one not acting like an idiot. If Daryl didn’t want someone else to end up with Jesus, he should pull his head out of his ass. “I will not tolerate this, don’t argue with me.”

 

“No need, it won’t be happening again.” Daryl shrugged out of the hold. Why should it? Obviously, Paul wanted someone else, so fuck it. They had probably fucked while out on the run. “Should have known it would happen. Hope you don’t think you are special. He makes a habit of fucking on the first night.”

 

WHAT?! Paul almost choked on the rush of pain, the ache swelling in his throat. He most certainly did not! What was worse, Jessie fucking smiled like he didn’t have a problem with that fact. The shrug made the lie worse, as if it didn’t matter that he had also slept with Daryl that fast. That implied that he had also done the same with Jessie. He had been okay with the attempted kissing, but this? They hadn’t done anything together. The disgust was dripping from the words, Daryl making him sound like a loose and immoral person in front of all those paying attention. 

 

The sting of tears forced Paul to tilt his head down. It was nice to know after all this time that his actions had caused Daryl to think less of him. He didn’t just do anyone that quick. It had happened because he had been in love. Daryl had never been just anyone, he had been special, and that was exactly why it had happened that soon. Maggie and Rick were saying something, their voices echoing in his ears. He didn’t bother to figure out what they were saying, he turned on his heels to walk away. The only thought on his mind was, why? Why was he still here? Daryl had finally made this place home and now that was gone, so why was he still here?

 

.  
.  
.

Please comment for me

 

Next chapter: Paul has a talk with Jessie, and Maggie interferes.


	17. Sent Away

A/N: Enjoy

 

Chapter Seventeen

 

.  
.  
.

 

Years ago, the sight would have been admired. A few of the women still took the time to stare and have fantasies over the tall blonde. Paul didn’t care for the oversized muscles, the cocky swagger, or the smile. The confrontation was one he wanted to get done while the anger still simmered low. The longer he had lain awake, replaying the horrible night in his mind, it had become clear that he had played right into Jessie’s hands. Wanting to prove something to himself, he had made a horrible mistake. Just giving someone like Jessie any form of attention would be taken the wrong way. 

 

Stepping out into the afternoon sun, his attention remained on the man. Paul tried not to search the area. His first impulse was to see if he could spot Daryl. There was nothing he could do about the destroyed relationship. What he could do was set things straight with the other person wanting something from him. It would be unfair to lead Jessie on and that was something he didn’t want to do. Not even the prospect of proving that he could find someone else, or to make another jealous was worth it. He didn’t have it in himself to use another person. Paul understood exactly why the blonde agreed to it. The idiot thought by being used, it would convince him that Jessie was what he wanted. 

 

The smile was bright, and it wasn’t what he wanted. Dammit, the person he wanted to smile at him was indeed out in the yard. Paul stalled in his walk spotting the object of his pain working on the wire fence. Daryl had a hammer in his hand and was only standing twenty feet away from the one he needed to speak to. He couldn’t focus on that, it was pointless. Then again, his eyes darted to the right a second time. The shirt showed off the bronze arms. He could admire the muscles at play as the fence was pulled tight. 

 

“Hey, Babe.” Jessie licked the moisture off of his bottom lip. It wasn’t particularly hot out today and the wind had a chill to it. If not for trying to appease Miss Bitch, he would be inside. He was on coop duty along with the one he had fought with. He had work detail for a few weeks to redeem himself if he wanted to continue living at Hilltop. His punishment was worse because he had drawn a damn weapon. “Come to help me?”

 

“No, and don’t call me that.” He wasn’t his baby. Paul put his foot down on being given a pet name. They weren’t together and he was going to make that clear. As he had feared, the calloused hand reached out for him. It came to land on his shoulder, he swallowed the guilt at the dismayed look. It was necessary to knock the hand off of his person. He didn’t wish to be touched, not by him. “I’m not your babe or your baby. I’m not your anything so please refrain from calling me anything but my name.”

 

“Not yet, but soon. Nothing wrong with me expressing what I think of you.” Jessie tried not to get too upset over having his hand brushed aside. Was he moving too fast? They had kissed last night, that should count for something. Or was it because of Daryl’s presence? 

 

“Yes, there is. Look, we need to talk.” Paul crossed his arms trying to put up a shield. He would make this quick and as honest as possible. “First, I will overlook that you were fine with it being implied that we slept together.”

 

“I didn’t imply any such thing.” Not his fault if Daryl made assumptions. Jessie wasn’t going to correct anyone. If the redneck wanted to assume that they had already fucked, then who was he to tell him otherwise. He hadn’t said anything to imply that they had fucked. “I never said we fucked.”

 

“Maybe, but when he screamed the assumption you more or less smirked like it was true. Your damn smile implied that we had.” Paul knew how it had been interpreted. Instead of coming to his defense and denying the accusation, Jessie had let his ego make the choice. “You could have stood up for me, not smile like you were perfectly fine with the fact that I always fuck on the first night. Because I didn’t fuck you on the first, second, or last night.”

 

“I didn’t think how it would appear. I apologize. I was merely pissed off because of his attitude. You’re right, I should have said otherwise.” Jessie was glad that Daryl had assumed that they had fucked. They hadn’t yet, but they would soon enough. Once they got that far, he wouldn’t have to worry about the ex. “Let me make it up to you.”

 

“No,” that was the next thing he needed to get off of his chest. Paul ran a palm over his chin, preparing himself for the backlash of his decision. It was sure to cause a scene, “There is nothing to make up to me. I feel that I need to be completely honest with you. I am not at all interested. Sure, you’re attractive and would probably make a decent boyfriend. However, I am not looking for someone. Don’t talk, just listen. I shouldn’t have led you on last night and for that I apologize. I know you said you were okay with it, but I’m not. In order to use you to make someone jealous, I have to give the impression that I’m into you, and I’m not.”

 

“You mean you aren’t because you won’t allow yourself to be.” Jessie knew what it meant to be kissed like that. There was something between them, but there was something interfering. That something was standing a distance away possibly watching. This was not going to happen, he wasn’t going to accept this. 

 

“There is nothing to allow.” Feelings weren’t something he could turn off and on. Paul wanted him to accept this, this was how it had to be. “I don’t want you. You can see it as me unwilling to move on, because that would be accurate. You may not like it, but you can’t change it. We aren’t going to be a thing, today, tomorrow, or in the future. Don’t glare at him.”

 

Why the hell not? Jessie sent a scathing look for the one responsible. He knew where to place the blame. It was that fucking comment from last night. Daryl’s nasty implication had made Paul feel bad about being with someone else. Had he known that Paul was that sensitive, he would have spoken up. “Why shouldn’t I? You’re going to stand there and admit to me that you are unwilling to move on? I think you’re lying. I think you want to, but you feel guilty. You don’t think you have the right to move on and be happy with someone else. Which may be understandable, but you can’t tell me that his actions aren’t making it worse. Even now he is fucking glaring at you because you are talking to me. What he said hurt you and because of it, you feel guilty. You feel like it is wrong to give up on him.”

 

Partly true, but that wasn’t it. Paul wouldn’t let Jessie make him feel guilty, guiltier. He was trying to do the right thing now. “You are partly right about that. It did make me feel guilty because I was messing with you and I shouldn’t have been. I don’t feel anything for you. The only thing Daryl commenting on it did was remind me of the reasons it was wrong. It isn’t as simple as feeling like it is wrong to give up on him. What matters is that I haven’t. I’m not over Daryl and I can’t say when or if I will ever be. You aren’t going to change my mind because you can’t change the way I feel. You may not want to hear it but I’m still in love with him, and there will never be an us. If you wish to remain friends then I will consider that, but only if you give up on the idea of us being together.” 

 

“I can’t do that,” he wouldn’t give up on them being together. Jessie wasn’t going to give up on him. It made him hate the inbred asshole more, because he wasn’t worthy of Paul. They were perfect for each other and he wasn’t going to accept that Daryl would get Paul in the end. Just because Paul was too blind to see it, he wasn’t. Jealousy, if Daryl no longer cared, he wouldn’t care if they fucked around. He wasn’t the only one that wanted the beauty. “I know you think it won’t happen but it will. One day you are going to realize that he isn’t worth holding onto.”

 

“Worthy or not, you aren’t who I want. I’m sorry.” Paul wanted Daryl. He couldn’t help who he loved or felt. It was best not to give Jessie any hope. It might mean he would end up alone, but it was better to be alone than to fake things he would never feel. 

 

Someone was going to be sorry. Jessie didn’t want to give the competition the satisfaction of noticing his discomfort or upset. It was impossible to pretend that he was happy about what Paul was saying to him. He wasn’t, he was pissed. What the hell was so special about the tracker? He wasn’t at all attractive. He rarely bathed, he had a sour disposition, he wasn’t that bright, and most of all, Daryl Dixon was half the man he was. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Was this the right thing to do? Maggie shifted in the leather, waiting for the moment when the situation would turn from acceptable to violent. She was doing this for them, not herself. There was no other way to force the pair to confront their issues. She also wanted them out of Hilltop for a few weeks. The group from The Kingdom was due back in a few days, she didn’t want Jesus there when Taylor returned. She wanted to handle it without Daryl around losing his temper. 

 

“If I take the highway, I can make it in under three days.” Daryl circled the intersection on the map. There was a chance that the road would be blocked. If he had to go around, the trip would take longer. An extended trip out on the road, it would take his mind off of things. It would get him away, “What about this route?”

 

“The road is partially blocked and getting the truck through may be difficult if the shoulder is soft. I would suggest taking the longer route to the north and come around. This place here, Collington, it may have some supplies.”

 

“Small town, it is worth a try.” It would take a day of his time to check it out. He was glad she had considered him for the run. “I’ll go fetch my bag and head out within the hour.”

 

Right on time, the knock announced the visitor. Maggie had begun to worry that he wouldn’t make it in time and that she would have to deliberately stall Daryl to give the second a chance to come see what she wanted. She knew what was about to happen and was prepared for it. “Great, because I’m sending someone with you. Come in, it is open.”

 

“Hey, you asked for me.” Paul kept the displeasure from his voice spotting the other person in the office. Enid had come for him, relaying the message that Maggie wanted to see him immediately and that he was to go now. What was so important that it couldn’t wait until after Daryl was no longer within the same vicinity? Everyone knew that they were avoiding each other, and it was why he stopped just outside the doorway, refusing to step inside the same room. 

 

“I said come in,” Maggie’s voice left no room for an argument. It had to stop and she wasn’t above being manipulative. The demand got the smaller male to step over the threshold and come inside. The door remained open, Jesus wasn’t going to shut himself inside a room with Daryl. “I asked you to come because I need you to go on a run.”

 

Not his run! Daryl fidgeted, he knew exactly where she was going to go with it. She was going to try to get them in a car together. Not going to happen and he didn’t have to be the one to say no to her. 

 

And seeing as the map was laid out in front of Daryl, was he being set up? Paul had to give it to her, she was stubborn, and this wasn’t going to get them to talk. He wasn’t the only one unhappy about his sudden appearance and the suggestion of a run. “Alone?”

 

“No,” was he going to make her say it? Maggie inhaled deeply and tried to be stern. “You will be going with Daryl. I’ve already laid out the route and he knows what we are in need of. You two can go over everything on the way. The truck will be ready in a few minutes. Go get your things and be ready to leave soon.”

 

“Fine,” the single word came out. Paul didn’t want to go. He had no desire to be alone with Daryl and wasn’t going to. Neither of them wanted to be around the other, but it was best to let Maggie think they would do as she asked. “I’ll be ready to leave in a few minutes.”

 

Great! Daryl snatched the map from the desk and folded it. The door slammed on Paul’s exit. She didn’t say anything else to him, simply smiled. He wanted to let her know that it wasn’t going to work. This attempt to make them acknowledge each other. “I’ll go grab my things. Are you doing this for a reason?”

 

“For two.” Maggie figured they’d have a better chance of working things out if they had to speak to each other. “We both know that this isn’t what you want, or him. Maybe away from everything you two will be able to come to some kind of terms. Also, the crew I sent to The Kingdom will be arriving back soon. I don’t want Jesus here when Taylor returns. I want to watch him a few days before they are around each other. He’ll learn that Jesus is alive and we will see what happens.”

 

“Okay, and what if he was the one responsible?” Could he kill him? Getting rid of him would end the threat to his family. Daryl wanted Beth home, he wanted Paul home. “If you can’t find out, then what am I supposed to do? As long as we are unsure, Beth will be unable to come home. I don’t want her growing up elsewhere.”

 

“I know,” she knew he must be missing her. “Why don’t you two head up and get the supplies. Half needs to be delivered to Alexandria before being returned here. Why don’t you and Jesus stay there for a few days? Visit Beth, I’m sure Jesus would love to see her. Maybe even try to pull your head out of your ass before you get there. You know sometimes a simple apology is all it takes.”

 

“Thanks,” like he needed her to tell him that. “I just might do that.”

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: A storm blows in ..... Comment for me.


	18. Saying Sorry

A/N: Next chapter is up, hope you enjoy it. 

 

Warnings: Sexual Content

 

Chapter Eighteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Dammit, we are going to have to stop.” Daryl wondered if Maggie had planned for this as well. She sure the fuck hadn’t planned on the silent treatment he had been receiving for the last two days. Not a single word, not even a yes or no. A storm had to be blowing in from up north. The temperature had drastically dropped in the last twelve hours. The heater didn’t work for shit and he could see his breath in the cab. 

 

That was obvious. Paul inwardly swore at the predicament. He had gotten around to taking a nap during the night as Daryl had driven on until morning. He had taken the wheel for a few hours during the day and when they had stopped to use the bushes and swap, he had noticed that the air was changing. The rain had started over an hour ago, coming down steady. What had him worried was the chunks of ice now striking the windshield. That was ice. With night coming, the ice would start to stick on the road and make driving dangerous. As much as he wanted to get this done, it would be stupid to keep going. Ignoring his company was difficult, it was killing him to remain in the cab, and not demand to know what he had done that was so wrong. 

 

“I’m going to pull off here, see what I can find.” There was no response, but he knew Paul heard him. The truck made the detour from the highway, taking them off route. After a few minutes, he had to dodge a few abandoned vehicles. They did bypass a shopping center, “Let’s try in there.”

 

Not bad. Paul didn’t question the choice. The road behind the plaza was taking them into a subdivision. Before the end it would have been one of the places he’d drive by wishing he had the kind of occupation to afford this type of home. They didn’t have to go far. The truck was pulled into the empty driveway. Like many homes, the occupants had fled in a hurry leaving the front door open. One story, with a fireplace. 

 

“You ready?” Daryl slipped the keys in his pocket. The nod was his answer, it was better than nothing. He opened the door and jumped out of the cab. He didn’t see any undead close enough to be concerned about. Both carried their own bags towards the front door. He allowed Paul to step inside first, a hand on the hilt of the knife. The door was quietly closed behind him. “Let’s check it out together.”

 

Whatever, he doubted anything was here. Paul tossed his bag in the closest chair in the living area. Years of the elements being able to enter the home had caused some damage to the front and there was leaves in the foyer. Fuck, the fireplace was a bust. Rain was coming down to soak the floor and the logs. It didn’t matter. Daryl took the lead and he followed. Daryl whistled softly in the hall, waiting for anything to react to the noise. Each room was done in the same manner until all the windows and doors were closed behind them. 

 

The last stop was the master bedroom, Daryl didn’t have to make noise. The damn door creaked loud enough to announce their arrival. Nothing, to make sure he checked under the bed and the closet. The connecting bathroom door was open, the house was empty. He rejoined Paul in the bedroom, they had to decide what to do. It was safest to take one room and hold up for the night. “You gonna talk to me long enough so we can decide what room to take.”

 

“The fireplace in the foyer is leaking. We’ll have to use this one. We can hold up in here until the storm blows over. I suggest finding what we can to burn before it gets too dark.” There was no choice. Despite the coat, he was already getting chilled from being drenched on the walk inside. They would need to get dry and warm before settling in. “If you’ll get the fire going, I’ll bring in our stuff and start collecting things to burn.”

 

“Okay,” Daryl agreed. They needed to get a fire going if they didn’t want to freeze during the night. The bed was large enough to share, if not he would stay on the floor while they were stuck. There had to be stuff inside they could break apart and burn. Paul was turning to leave the room, “Hey, be careful.”

 

“Yeah,” he would be fine. They had cleared the house and the doors were closed and locked. They would hear anyone trying to get inside. Paul went to grab their belongings first. He deposited both bags inside the bedroom. The smile threatened to show stepping inside to find Daryl trying to get the aged starter logs going. There was a stack of wood inside the decorative basket. It wouldn’t be enough to last them more than a few hours. It was a start while he found other things to burn. He knew where to start, “I spotted some stuffed animals in the one bedroom. You can probably use a few of those to help get it going at first.”

 

Stuffed animals? Daryl watched the flames catch the paper. The logs were expired but were catching. There was enough here to get it going. “Okay, but don’t burn them all. See if any are salvageable. I know two kids that would like a few.”

 

“Way ahead of you, I already placed a few aside to take with us.” Paul had already thought of that. He had grabbed a few to put aside for Beth. He left long enough to start bringing back in the dresser drawers from the child’s room. It was cheaply made, easily torn apart. By the time he was done there were enough planks to last them thru the night. “This should last us.”

 

“I’ll stack it,” Daryl would do it. He was more concerned about how red Paul’s face had become. It was cold in the rest of the home, and until the fire got going good, this room wasn’t much better. Over an hour had gone by since they had come inside. “Go ahead and get dry. You need to put on some dry clothes.”

 

“So do you,” Paul wasn’t the only one that had gotten soaked on the way in. Not one to enjoy being cold, he didn’t question the reasons for the order. The coat was peeled off and draped over the nearby settee chair to dry. Everything was removed, and then he realized that what he needed was a towel. 

 

Jesus! What the hell was this? Some kind of strange punishment. Daryl halted mid-stack seeing the naked form stroll from the room and into the bathroom. It wasn’t the right time to enjoy the view, but he did. 

 

“I found a couple towels,” Paul came back one wrapped around his waist. He had two more in his hands to use. He had just the extra set of clothes in his bag and he didn’t want to put them on yet. To get warm, he would have to get under one of the blankets. “Here, go ahead and get dry.”

 

The towel was caught. Daryl stood, leaving the fire on its own. The vest and shirt were peeled off and placed with the rest of the clothes. The pants felt like Velcro coming off of his skin. The air made it worse, his skin was frigid, and rubbing the harsh towel was abuse. “If you can find an extra blanket, I’ll take the floor.”

 

The floor? Paul ran the towel over his hair and glanced towards the bed. It was large enough for them both. Was Daryl offering to take the floor to be considerate or was it because he didn’t want to sleep next to him? It didn’t matter, they were only here for the night. If Daryl didn’t want to be next to him, that suited him just fine. Being too close would make him want things, things he couldn’t have. “Fine, I’ll see if I can find you a blanket since you want to take the floor.”

 

He didn’t want the floor. Daryl wanted to be able to climb into the bed next to him. He wanted to be able to hold him. He couldn’t. The acceptance of the sleeping arrangements hurt. He didn’t want to sleep across the room. But what he wanted, didn’t matter. Things were as they were for a reason. It was past time to accept that they weren’t meant to be together. Paul was doing what he had accused him of doing; moving on. This trip was meant to force them to talk and come to some kind of compromise. 

 

“I found another blanket,” the sheer material was fisted as Paul came back into the room. The search had taken at least five minutes, in that time Daryl hadn’t moved from the spot in front of the fireplace. Standing, towel in hand, and without a stitch of clothing on. His eyes were averted, refusing to be caught ogling what he’d once been entitled to. Bitching would make him a hypocrite since he had only a towel wrapped around his own waist. “This was all I saw, but it isn’t going to be enough.”

 

It was a child’s blanket, made to go on a small bed. There was no way to use it to sleep on and cover up. Using it as a cover wouldn’t aid in much warmth. Daryl shrugged, he would simply use it to lay down on, so his skin wasn’t touching the cold floor. In a few he would put on a set of dry clothes and make do by laying in front of the fire. “It is enough. It is something to place on the floor.”

 

“It isn’t enough, Daryl. It is too cold. There is fucking hail hitting the damn windows, you can’t sleep on the floor without anything to cover up with.” Paul snapped at the indifference. Would it be that horrible to share the bed? That cover was thick enough and they could also share body heat. They didn’t have to touch if that was the problem, “Just share the bed with me.”

 

“No, it’ll be enough. I’ll figure something out.” Because he wasn’t sharing a bed with him. Daryl wrapped the brittle towel around his waist and tucked it in. He’d rather freeze on the floor than be forced to lay next to Paul. Sitting in the damn truck was one thing, even that was hard. No, sharing a bed would be asking for trouble. 

 

“No, it won’t.” Was this going to turn into an argument as well? Paul made his point by taking a few steps and tossing the moth-eaten blanket into the fire. Now there was only one usable blanket in the entire home. He turned to have his say, “There, now it isn’t an issue. When you feel like being sensible, you can join me on the bed. Shut up, don’t open your mouth to argue with me. I’m cold, tired, and really don’t feel up to it right now. Just get the fire going and come get warm.”

 

“Alright, fine, since you wanna be such a nagging bitch about it.” Daryl squatted in front of the flames. The heat radiating felt wonderful on his numb fingers. He was freezing and he longed to climb under the covers and cuddle. Behind, he could hear swearing and the snapping from the hallway. Paul didn’t say another thing, yanking the cover from the bed and shaking it out in the hall. He made a show of placing another piece of wood on the fire as the mattress was made up into something suitable to sleep on. 

 

Now who was doing the ignoring? Paul let it go, unwilling to fight again. The towel was removed and thrown over the chair. He could tell that the sheets hadn’t been washed in ages, feeling harsh against skin. It would have to do for tonight. The room was filled with sounds of clunks from the heavy downpour. If the temperature kept dropping then the roads would end up iced over by morning, delaying their departure. The pillow was one of the memory foam he used to see on television. It conformed perfectly to his head and he found his eyes closing before long. Movement registered for a second, the mattress adjusting under extra weight. His eyes opened for a split second, long enough for his brain to register that Daryl was joining him. He began to fall back asleep, slumber settling in, but not before noticing that Daryl was making sure that they weren’t touching. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The face was beautiful, the features relaxed and peaceful in sleep. The thick lashes fluttered every so often. It was starting to warm inside the closed bedroom with the fire going high. Still, Daryl adjusted to his side to get closer to the unsuspecting sleeping beauty. He knew that if Paul were awake the closeness wouldn’t be allowed. Giving into the exhaustion was the last thing he wanted to do right now. How many nights hadn’t he lain awake wishing to see this very thing? To have Paul lying next to him, close enough to touch and hold. To have him back. 

 

Maybe Maggie was right. Maybe it was foolish to allow things to continue as they were. He didn’t want to lose Paul again. Remaining spiteful and pretending that he didn’t care, it was going to cost him. If he didn’t do something soon, then it would be too late. If things hadn’t already gone that far between Jessie and Paul, it might one day. He’d yet to actually see them together again, but he knew the blonde ogre wasn’t the type to give up. They both wanted the same thing, and he wasn’t ready to walk away. He never would be. This was it for him. There wouldn’t be anyone else. 

 

Reaching out, a thick clump of hair was seized between his thumb and middle finger. Daryl removed it from the scruffy cheek. Someone had shaved a few days ago. The hair was definitely being allowed to grow back out. He wanted to touch him, to lean forward and place a kiss on the soft mouth. The opportunity was too good to pass up, possibly being the one and only time he’d be able to do it.

 

Anxiety coiled like a hot ball deep in Paul’s gut. The light movement on the mattress was enough to stir him in seconds. He hadn’t dared to move, to alert Daryl that he was awake and aware. Seconds ticked, he expected his company to get up to use the restroom or to tend to the fire. Neither happened, the movement brought the man closer. So close, he’d only have to reach out a few inches to touch the naked chest. Both on their sides, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Having the fingers tenderly remove the hair, or to begin caressing his jaw wasn’t one of them. It took him back to another time. A time of lying next to each other and being happy. Before that had been taken away from him. 

 

What was Daryl thinking? It wasn’t something he dared to ask. Paul waited, unsure if it would all come to an end if he were to open his eyes. Just a touch, a timid exploration to the chin, and then to his bottom lip. The pad of a thumb ran gently across, before the mattress dipped again. His first thought was that Daryl was done without whatever he was attempting. Hot breath took the place of the calloused fingertip, ghosting over his slightly parted mouth. Blood rushed, and the intake of air had to be a giveaway that he was alert. 

 

“Fuck it,” Daryl didn’t care. Paul seemed to be waking up, he didn’t care if doing this would get his ass kicked or tossed out of bed. He closed the distance, tilting his head enough to get the angle he sought. His palm caught the back of the nape just as his lips found what he wanted. So smooth and full, better than his memories. Being able to lovingly place a sweet kiss on the perfect mouth, a mix of emotions surged to life. An explosion of need, want, and fear. Just one more, before he was pushed away. The palms came up to land on his chest, and he risked it. 

 

Daryl was kissing him. It had to be a dream. Paul was too stunned to respond at first. Something he had been craving for weeks now and it was finally happening. The soft touch, the feel of Daryl’s firm lips trying to claim his own. His hands came up without a thought to how it would be reciprocated, the desire to reach out and touch the skin couldn’t be denied. The mouth came again, making another attempt. Giving in and reciprocating didn’t need to be decided, it was freely done. He met the kiss before it had the chance to end, returning the motion. It was too surreal, the strength of emotions that came about feeling the mouth doing something as simple as kiss him. Something they had done many times in the past felt like a completely new experience. 

 

More, he needed it. It wasn’t just something he wanted, the need was dire. Not even a walker bursting through the door would have made Daryl pause or stop what came next. He gave in, easing his tongue past the parted mouth. It was alike the first time, except better. The feeling so right. Having the slick muscle come out to play with his own. He would never forget what it felt like to kiss Paul. But he couldn’t remember it making him feel like this. Just kissing wasn’t enough, there was too much space between them. 

 

As if sensing what was missing, Paul moaned into the kiss having the arms finding their way around him. One was forcibly pushed beneath his neck and the other over his waist. His torso was pulled flush against Daryl’s. Even in the dim light, he chanced a look at the features. The kiss was put on hold as he did so, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t the only one aware of what it meant. This wasn’t just a kiss, not when it brought up all the emotions he had been trying to bury since he had regained his memories. “Daryl?”

 

The kiss had broken, but not the mood. Daryl looked down into the questioning gaze and he knew he couldn’t let it continue. He couldn’t go on if it meant watching Paul ending up with someone else. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said that day. I fucked up. I know I did and you have every right to be angry. Please, I don’t want you to remain angry. I swear, I didn’t mean what I said.”

 

Paul didn’t get it. The tears had begun flowing freely down the scruffy face, without any reservation. The anger was gone, along with the disdain. All he could see staring back at him was remorse. The apology succeeded in destroying the mood the kiss had created. “Bullshit. You treated me like a cheap whore that first night and you were kind enough to inform everyone what you thought of me. It didn’t matter that I hadn’t fucked him or anyone else. But it was sweet of you to naturally assume that I had.”

 

“I was jealous, I’m sorry. I didn’t know how to fix things and I was angry.” Didn’t Paul get it? Daryl resisted the urge to beg. “All this time, I prayed and was willing to do anything to have you back. When it happened, I knew that I had fucked up and didn’t deserve it. I hate him, the thought of you with anyone else, I can’t stand it.”

 

“That is your excuse? You were jealous?” That wasn’t going to cut it. Paul wanted to forgive him, he longed to let it all be forgotten and give into the weakness. There was nothing he longed for more than to have Daryl back. “You treat me like shit the moment I learn of your mistakes and I’m supposed to forgive you? I don’t think I can. Do you have any idea how you made me feel? You made me wish I hadn’t come back. Dammit, I came back to you.”

 

“I know, but you were gone. You left, even if you didn’t mean to, you left me. Be pissed all you want, just don’t go. Please,” Daryl hated sobbing like a baby, he was close. The thought of Paul walking out that door and never coming back, it was too much. This was all he wanted, he would give anything as long as it meant he could have him in his life. “I didn’t mean any of it. Give me a chance to make it up to you. I know you can’t forgive me yet. Please, so I can try to earn it.”

 

“Alright,” he could do that. Because he still loved him. So much, he didn’t resist noticing the mouth coming closer. Daryl stopped short, leaving only an inch between them. The ball was in his court, it was up to him. Either he could leave it at the agreement and begin things between them distant or do what felt right. Paul closed his eyes, running his hands over the hard chest. Time paused, everything else ceased to exist except for the steady heartbeat beneath his palm. The pace was slightly accelerated, luring him in. 

 

Daryl waited, unwilling to make him renege on the okay. His apology hadn’t been thrown back in his face. Paul was still in his arms, and he had more to say. He needed Paul to understand exactly what he wanted. There was no being friends for him, or casual fucking buddies. “I…I still want this, I want you.”

 

“Can you do something for me?” Paul waited for the nod. It was something he hoped Daryl would gladly give. It may be too soon, he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t going to put much thought into it. What he wanted was for Daryl to kiss him again and not worry about what would happen next, or care if something did happen. He wanted to revel in the fact that the strong arms were holding him tight. “I want another kiss from you.”

 

Daryl was happy to hear the request. The desire to kiss was there, that he would love to do. The face tilted for him, giving permission to take it. He caught the mouth, gently at first, slowly getting reacquainted with the texture. It didn’t take long for the action to become desperate, months of longing surfacing. Daryl pried the mouth open, dipping inside. He felt like he couldn’t get enough, that when he stopped Paul would disappear again. 

 

He couldn’t get enough. Paul felt extremely greedy as his mouth was devoured. Too long, he couldn’t contain the excitement or the longing that began to drive him. It didn’t matter that Daryl had yet to earn anything, much less forgiveness. This was all about what he wanted, what he wanted from the willing man in front of him. What he had to have from him. The mouth was heavenly, but not enough. The damn hands were being too gentlemanly, staying above the waist, despite the hardness being crushed into his stomach. He knew that things wouldn’t go any further unless he pushed for it. He wanted to be touched, so the hand near his waist was grabbed, and guided lower to cup his bottom. “Touch me.”

 

“I can’t,” Gods, Daryl wanted to. So much that he did so, making a liar of himself. A handful of the lush cheek filled his hand. It was hell, all the things he wanted to do, they were wrong. It was too soon, and he didn’t want to push or to ruin what chances he had. The mouth attacking him was frantic, as well as the hips that were starting a torture of their own. Grinding provocatively into his groin, mashing the two swollen members together. “Fuck, Paul.”

 

Not fuck. There would be time for that later. Paul broke the kiss and turned to give Daryl his back. He didn’t want a good fuck tonight. He wanted to be held close while being joined with his lover. His top half hung over the side of the mattress to dig in his bag. As impatient and eager as he could be, he didn’t want to injure himself. What he had wasn’t exactly normal lubrication, but it would have to do. 

 

Great, Daryl took a deep breath and worked on calming his pulse. His cock was throbbing, he heart was near bursting from his chest, and all he could focus on was the sexy, little ass that was being pushed towards him for whatever Paul was doing. They needed to get some sleep and he needed to get control of himself. Dammit, it couldn’t be helped. He edged closer in order to reach out and yank the waist back towards him. 

 

Impatient much? Why did that make him just as impatient? With the tiny tube in hand, Paul scooted back to come against the chest. They were spooning into each other, it wasn’t all he wanted. Not when the rough palm was going back to caressing his hip. A giggle escaped, the whiskers felt funny when trailing his earlobe. Oh, and that had him melting. The wet tongue sampled the sensitive area, dangerously stoking the already raging flames threatening to consume every nerve. He was beyond hot and ready to feel the thick strength filling him, taking him to those unbearable heights. 

 

“You drive me crazy,” in so many ways. Daryl kept his hand from going too close to the dripping cock. Was it possible to have the urge to fuck someone brutally unconscious while craving the act of tenderly showering them with affection? Torn between the two, and not having earned the right to do either, Daryl settled for continuing to neck and caress. Not even when Paul’s hand came back to grasp his throbbing rod, did he dare to do more. Anything that happened, it would be up to his love. The slick, cold substance made him jump, coming out of nowhere. His cock was being stroked, spreading the lotion along every inch. The strong scent of coconut filled the room. “Please.”

 

What was the please for? Paul didn’t ask for clarification, he knew what he wanted, and he was going to take it. The heavy cock filled his palm, standing ready to please him. It was all on him, his doing. The only thing Daryl did as he aligned the tip up and began to push back and onto the spongy helmet, was release something akin to a sob. Pushing back further wasn’t possible. With a hand, he reached back to find a hip and pulled Daryl’s lower half towards him. Getting the notion, the groin began easing closer. Slow, so slow, the stretching was the best kind of torture. Each second seemed to last forever, the painful yet exquisite burn exploding the more he was forced to take. The tremor wracked his body so hard he cried out, “Don’t stop. Please, I want to feel all of you.”

 

It would have to be done slow. Daryl adjusted his position, getting closer and snuggling up behind him. He found Paul’s top leg and lifted the knee up, also using it for leverage. It kept the shaking body from going anywhere and put him in control. He began to go slower, savoring the sensation of becoming one again. The clenching passage swallowed him, opening to the unrelenting intrusion. The pace was at a snail’s yet steady. The low hum fed the desire to give and give. Too soon, his groin met the pale globes and he could go no further. Now seated deep, Daryl wasn’t ready to move. “Kiss me.”

 

How? He was too busy panting. Paul complied, turning his head to meet the lowered mouth. Tongue, he tasted and lavished the other with wild abandon. Lightly sucking and nipping, waiting to be taken. Squeezing the thickness didn’t alleviate the overly-full feeling. Finally, movement. A tease, barely gliding out and back in. Perhaps an inch worth of motion, enough to remind him just how wonderful it could be. The arm holding up his knee, hooked it in the elbow so the hand could rest on his chest. He was completely open and pinned. Fuck, it was getting to him. The pressure was constantly there against his spot. Add in the Daryl’s never-ending tongue lavishing his mouth with attention, he was close. 

 

So perfect. The way Paul felt, responded, and made him feel. It wasn’t just being inside the tight heat or the sounds caught in his mouth. It was the man himself. The way they fit together. Just having the former recruiter in his arms, it was coming home. Daryl wanted to express it, to convey what he was experiencing. All he could do was break the kiss and meet the flashing eyes. The gaze didn’t waver, eyes locked. 

 

Paul lost what restraint he had at the look. The intensity was his undoing and he screamed. The orgasm was severe, attached to his emotions along with the pleasure in his groin. His limbs were shaking, it wouldn’t stop. His name passing those lips, the best sound he’d ever heard. The throbbing began seconds after he finished, Daryl’s release happening deep inside. 

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: A needed talk and Taylor returns to Hilltop.... Comment for me.


	19. What is Between Us

A/N: Enjoy the chapter, comment at the end. They are appreciated!

 

Chapter Nineteen

 

.  
.  
.

 

“The rain has finally stopped.” Daryl commented before closing the blind. It was past dawn, the sun already up for the day. It was stopping, but they weren’t going anywhere. There was ice all over the road and he wasn’t going to risk getting in an accident to rush somewhere. They had time and he wanted to make sure they were on the same page before they finished the run. He walked back to the bed, climbing into his spot. Climbing in next to Paul, the fear was back. Fear that this wasn’t happening, that he would wake to find that Paul was still avoiding him, and they were at odds. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

 

They should, Paul rolled closer to him. Daryl was on his back, so he got comfortable on his side, using the chest as a pillow. They needed to discuss what to do now. They had ended up sleeping together twice more during the night without really discussing it. “Are you sure you still want me?”

 

“Yes,” there was no hesitation in the answer. Time had passed, that didn’t change the fact that he wanted him. Daryl laced his arm around the shoulders, “I don’t expect you to forgive me any time soon, I meant that. What I do know is that I still want this, I never stopped. I want you with me. Not sleeping across the yard or in another room. Even if you decide that you want to wait awhile after last night, I don’t want to be without you again.”

 

“Is there anything between you and Taylor now?” Paul needed to make sure before he decided to agree. He had heard what Daryl said in the kitchen, but he wanted to have it repeated for his benefit. He needed Daryl to be completely honest. There had been mention of the brother returning soon.

 

“No, I already kicked him out as well. There isn’t anything going on between us.” Daryl wanted him to know exactly what went on. He didn’t trust the blonde not to confront Paul and boast about their being together. “As you most likely heard, we had oral sex a few times while he was staying with me, nothing else. We never went further than that and he never slept in our bed.”

 

The thought of them being intimate at all still hurt. However, Daryl had thought him to be dead, so he wouldn’t hold it against him. What happened in the time he had been gone could be forgiven. “I’m sorry about what I said.”

 

“It’s alright, so am I.” Daryl placed a kiss on the crown. He didn’t want Taylor. Just like he didn’t want his gorilla of a brother sniffing around Paul. “But I want to ask. What has happened between you and the fucking ogre?”

 

“Nothing, but what you saw. He kissed me the one night and that was it. I only allowed it because I was pissed off at you. I don’t want him.” Paul inhaled the scent that belonged to Daryl. “I think we need time to get familiar with each other again, but I want to stay with you. I don’t want to stay there though. Would you move into the new trailer with me?”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.” It was larger than the other one. Home was wherever Paul was for him. “But I want you to stay away from that asshole. I don’t trust him, and you made the mistake of kissing him. No way is he going to let it go.”

 

That got a laugh out of him. Really? Had he just been told to stay away from the other man? Still jealous? “I should apologize for that. I’m not sure if I wanted to make you jealous or to simply prove something to you. I’m not interested in him, I promise.”

 

“Good, then I don’t have to kill him.” Something thick and heavy across the head was still possible. Daryl cleared his throat at the scoff, he wasn’t bluffing. With that out of the way, he wanted to make sure they were in agreement concerning the staying. “I know we just agreed to stay in the other trailer. Do I get to share the bed with you?”

 

“I dunno,” Having Daryl sleeping next to him, that was risky. He was already having to stifle the urges to touch and cling to his lover. “I want you to. At the same time, I don’t want to worry that we are rushing things.”

 

“I understand,” Daryl wasn’t asking to get him back in his bed. “I agreed to give you time and I meant it. I’ll just feel better if you are close, that’s all. If we move in together, I promise to be good. I’ll even take the couch and sleep with something on. I won’t touch you again until you say so. If you want me in the bed, then I will, and if not, I will sleep on the couch those nights.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Maggie smiled gleefully at the approaching blonde man. Good to know that her orders were followed down to the letter. Taylor had returned five minutes ago and was being sent right to her. Not even his brother was to talk to him until she had. She would be the one to inform him that Jesus was back to test his reaction. Then she would decide whether or not it was safe for them to return. With luck, the two would talk things out while on the road. Time away, alone, was what they needed. She didn’t bother letting him step inside or to hide how much this pleased her to do. “Taylor.”

 

“Maggie,” he gave her the respect she thought she deserved. Taylor hid his dislike well, knowing that Daryl respected and was too fond of her. She was a damn pest and she better have a good reason for having him sent over. Wasn’t it bad enough that she had sent him to that place to work like a damn slave? All a ploy to get him away from Daryl, it wasn’t going to work. He would bide his time before trying to get rid of the little brat again. “Did you need something?”

 

“Yes,” she wanted to rub it in his face. For him to know that his antics wouldn’t be appreciated or acceptable. “I wanted to be the first one to tell you something and NOT have you learn of it from anyone else.”

 

“Whatever it is, can it wait?” He had things to do. He wanted to see Daryl. It had been weeks since they’d seen each other, surely Daryl missed him. “I was just on my way to go see Daryl. Can I stop by in the morning?”

 

“No, you will listen to me now.” Maggie didn’t care for his tone. She was clearly annoying him, “Besides, I sent Daryl on a run. Once he is done, I left instructions for him that will keep him busy. He won’t be back for some time.”

 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Taylor gawked at the interfering bitch. That had been done on purpose, to keep them apart. “I haven’t seen him in weeks. I don’t see you separating any other couples. I’d love to see you separate one-eye and his smelly whore.”

 

“Say one more word about either of those two and I’ll have you thrown out on your ass.” Maggie seethed at the description. They weren’t liked because they had never approved of Daryl’s little tryst. She was really starting to hate the little fucker. “Listen good, Taylor. Daryl isn’t here because he went on a run. After he is heading to Alexandria, so Jesus can see Beth. He hasn’t seen his daughter in months. Daryl and he are spending time together, and many people want to see Jesus now that he is back.”

 

“What the fuck did you just say?” What was that? He was sure he had heard her incorrectly. They were wanting to see who? Who wanted to see the spic bastard? “He is with who?”

 

“Jesus, you know, his boyfriend.” Maggie inwardly rejoiced as well as had the urge to vomit. The terror, guilt, and panic were tangible. She went on, “The one we all thought was dead. Turns out he isn’t dead, and he came home to Daryl. That is who is on the run with him.”

 

“YOU LYING BITCH!!” That couldn’t be. Taylor saw red at the lie. There was no damn way Jesus was alive. No way that fucking hippie shit survived that fall. A normal human couldn’t have survived it. She was lying to piss him off. He had made sure of it. “There is no way in hell that asshole is alive. Lying to me isn’t going to get me to back off. I know he’s fucking dead, there is no way he survived.”

 

“Survived what? You weren’t there, were you?” Maggie noted the flush and the rage at almost being busted. The flash of guilt that turned to irritation and disbelief. No one else had questioned whether or not it was possible. Taylor was because he had a reason to. 

 

“Fuck off!” This wasn’t happening to him. Taylor whirled around and stormed off. This wasn’t true. Why would fate do this to him? So close to having what he wanted and this??? If Jesus was alive, he would have to do something about it. There was no way the fuck wouldn’t eventually tell them who had tried to kill him. That was if it was really him. There was one person to ask. 

 

The trailer door was open, Taylor barged right into his brother’s place. Jessie was on the couch, drinking a beer, “We need to fucking talk. Why the hell did that bitch just tell me that Jesus was alive? How the fuck is he alive?”

 

“Because, he wasn’t meant to die? Maybe because you were never one to do shit correct the first time around.” Jessie toyed with the mouth of the beer bottle. The last few days had him thinking, real hard. Maggie wanting to send Jesus away the moment his brother was meant to return. The accident, and he knew his brother. “Shut the fucking door. NOW!”

 

“Fine,” because he didn’t want anyone else hearing this. The door rattled from the force. Taylor needed to make sure of everything. He put the deadbolt on and turned, to find an arm coming at his face. It took his throat, the impact shoving him into the metal. What the hell? 

 

“Now, I think I figured it out, you fucking pansy.” Jessie knew exactly what was going on and he wouldn’t be having it. “You will shut up and listen to me. Thing is, I wasn’t sure what to think when I heard that he was alive. By some miracle he didn’t die. Lucky for you, he remembers everything but that day. But I know. He knows he was shot at and somehow was thrown down a well.”

 

“I didn’t throw him, he fell on his own.” Taylor would have shot him again. One to the head to make sure he was dead. “That wasn’t my fault, he fell down the well.”

 

“But if you hadn’t been shooting at him, he wouldn’t have had the accident.” Jessie applied more pressure to get his point across. “They are going to figure it out and when they do, you won’t be welcome here. I won’t be welcome here. If your devious little mind is already thinking of ways to get rid of Paul, know that I will fucking kill you if so much as one hair is out of place. I know all about your obsession with the redneck.”

 

Daryl wasn’t a redneck. The opinion was silenced with an elbow. Taylor knew when to stay silent and not cross his brother. The eyes sent a shiver of true fear down his spine. He had never liked it when Jessie got that look. “I want Daryl.”

 

“And I will have Paul. You may be my brother, so I will overlook your fucked-up attempt at getting rid of him once. Try to take away what I want and I’ll make you long for death before it is given. Don’t fuck with me on this, Taylor.” Jessie wouldn’t let anyone get in his way. Not even family. He had plans, they included Paul. “Paul belongs to me.”

 

“Fine,” Whatever, as long as he got Daryl. His brother could have the pest. “You do realize that bitch sent them away together.”

 

“I’m aware,” he knew and he was pissed. Just when there was a chance to work his way into Paul’s affections, she had stuck her nose into it. Jessie didn’t doubt that Daryl would try to patch things up. It was what he would do. He had a feeling that when they returned, they would be together again. It wouldn’t be allowed. It infuriated him knowing that Daryl was most likely enjoying Paul. The unworthy, inbred, asshole was probably taking great pleasure in possessing Paul’s body. Fucking what belonged to him. “I will handle it. We won’t be staying here much longer anyways. I have a plan.”

 

“What plan?” What kind of plan? Taylor wanted to know what it was. “Whatever it is, I get Daryl. I’ll help you, but you got to promise that I get him. I help you get what you want, I get what I want.”

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Daryl goes on a search and makes a discovery. Time on the road.


End file.
